Sorna Tribe Saga
by NightHawk The Warrior
Summary: It was supposed to be a special field trip, but fate can be cruel. Now dozens of teenagers must survive on a dinosaur infested island. Deadly wildlife stalks them from the shadows, food and water lies in dangerous territory, terrorists wage war against them, mother nature pushes everyone to their limits, and loyalties within the tribe are tested. First fanfic.
1. Prologue

_SORNA TRIBE SAGA_ Prologue

A storm raged across the jungle island. Lights from a squad of soldiers patrolling the area flashed through the trees. A dog was leading the patrol, nose lowered to the ground. The dog raised its snout as a faint whiff of a new creature hit its nostrils. The dog growled and its human companions froze. Their flashlights beamed through the jungle, but revealed nothing. But a lightning strike was all it took for the dog and his trainer, eyes sharper than most from many scouting missions, to catch a glimpse of multiple silhouettes within the shadows. Many human-like figures with a few dinosaur-like figures. Quite a few.

"There's nothing there. Let's go." One man stated as the dog barked.

"We should check the area anyway. Scan with the thermals." Another man argued.

A third man pulled down his goggles and as soon as he did he gasped. Then a muffled bang, and the man fell to the ground. Suddenly the sound of bowstrings cutting the air and suppressed gunshots filled the night, and every member of the squad fell to the ground, filled with arrows and bullet holes.

One of the human figures stepped out of the shadows to reveal itself to be an 18-year-old boy with dark skin and a cloak of dinosaur hide. Two frills were attached to the hood and his shoulders and knees had thick, bony dome like pads, the ones on his shoulders having spikes on the rim and the ones on his knees having lumps. Bow and arrows were on his back alongside an M27 light machine gun. He wore a black and green camouflage uniform that was scared in multiple places. Each belt strap had a pocket attached to it. His combat boots had mud covered black painted cleats. As he stepped out more teenagers and young adults followed him, all of them wearing dark clothing and some wearing dino hides and all armed to the teeth with bows, crossbows, pistols, handguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, sub-machine guns, light machine guns, rocket launchers, swords, spears, axes, hammers, maces, shields, knives, daggers, and even multiple types of grenades and remote explosives!

Alongside them were the dinosaurs! Frilled dilophosaurs ready to spit their venom, sleek and tall celophicis with their small heads and long necks patrolling the shrubbery for threats, stocky and powerful herrerasaurs walked among them, teeth bared, aching to bite and tear, and then there were multiple breeds of streamlined raptors, flexing their massive toe claws; there were even megaraptors, which weren't even actually raptors!

As the raiding team moved on silently through the jungle, the young man in the lead thought _"This time, were having a successful raid. The storm is perfect, their guard is down, and their few remaining patrols are spread too thin. All we have to do is stay hidden."_ Easier said than done.

His earpiece beeped and he heard a desperate voice yell with gunfire and screeches in the background yell "We've been compromised! There's to many of them! We need reinforcements before more show up!" In the darkness everyone could hear. Every human's eyes widened while the dinosaur recognized the desperation in the and tension in the air and voice.

The young man in the lead barked a single order. "Move Out!" The raiders stormed through the jungle almost as fiercely as the real storm, moving like phantoms through the bushes and trees. They looked like shadows themselves.

Suddenly they were ambushed, shots being fired from their left flank. Two raptors, five celos, three herreras, four dilos, and two humans fell wthin the first couple of seconds. "We've lost Caleb and Sasha," came the cry.

"Also Firelight and Blackstorm!"

"Blaze, flame, and Razor are down!" The boy who said that took a bullet to the arm and yelled in pain as he ducked and lunged for cover. He fired a desert eagle into the bushes, hitting two enemies in the chest.

"Jerod, Seigo, Derin, and Erin are down!"

"We've also lost Mickey, Dylan, Francis, Susie, and Kayla Junior!" The girl who yelled that flung her head back landed on the ground.

"Mara, no," screamed another boy. That boy was tossed through the air by a grenade. He got up dazed but only lightly injured, courtesy of his ankylosaurus armor plating, which also protected from the bullets that followed as he stumbled for cover behind a log. Then came the flamethrowers. They burned down the trees that provided the raiders vital cover from heavy weapons on vehicles such as 50 calibers on LAVs and Humvees. A Sherman tank and two APCs rolled up and began firing on their position.

" _We are screwed!"_ the boy in the lead thought to himself. This raid had gone horribly wrong!


	2. Chapter 1: Stranded

Chapter 1: Stranded

17-year-old Jacob stood on the railing of the ship, staring at the ocean waves rolling by. The evening sun reflected off his dark skin. He had a swift and slightly muscular build with short and curly black hair. His dark brown eyes held a world of mystery. A boy named Lancer walked up to him, who's normally pale skin was now a light tan. He looked like a white version of Jacob, only smaller. "Have you seen Charles anywhere? I can't find him anywhere."

"Sorry, haven't seen him either." Jacob replied. Their friend Charles was a 19-year-old that wanted to go in the army, but he was still in high school. Them and all their other friends were on an exclusive field trip with other students from SAMI, SOTA, IDEA, and other schools to Costa Rica.

The SAMI ship was cruising alongside the other ships. Each one was a massive cruise liner with the name of the school it's precious cargo was currently going to. It was an exclusive field trip to Costa Rica. A few hundred students from SOTA, SAMI, and IDEA got to go. The trip should last only a month.

Suddenly, Jacob and Lancer heard yelling and crashing. They raced down to the cafeteria of the ship and saw two boys trading punches. One was a tall and muscular yet swift brunette with ice blue eyes named Kyle, while the other was a slightly short and stocky built dirty blonde boy named Eli. He almost matched his opponent's speed... almost.

Kyle leaned away from one punch and landed a heavy blow to Eli's head. Eli slammed into a table and slowly climbed back to his feet. He was then grabbed and thrown to the floor. He grabbed Kyle's arm before another punch could connect and threw a punch of his own. The punch sent Kyle stumbling back and allowed Eli to stand back up. The 2 almost went at it again until an adult came between them. He was a waiter called Mr. Gerardo. He began to scold the boys for fighting for a second time on the ship. "The third time you two fight will be the last!" he snapped at them. The boys flinched They didn't want to be kicked off the field trip or lose their privileges. Then Gerardo cursed in Spanish and walked off. Everyone began to disperse. Kyle's groupies crowded him and began to congratulate him for beating up Eli, and Kyle bragged that it wasn't a problem.

Eli walked up to Jacob and Lancer. "I wish I was allowed to beat that guy up."? he growled.

"You wouldn't stand a chance.", said Lancer.

"I hate to break it to you, but he's right.", added Jacob.

That's when Eli's older brother Jason and sister Erica arrived. Jason was a bigger version of Eli, while Erica was a tall red-head. Jason yelled "What the hell Eli! You're going to lose your privileges at this rate!"

"Yea! And what are you going to do then? Huh?", Erica scolded. A few bystanders watched as Eli was being hounded by his older siblings.

Eli just smiled said "Awwwe, you do care."

Jason rolled his eyes and Erica grunted in frustration _. "Why can Eli be so stupid sometimes?",_ they thought. The 2 walked off and left Eli alone.

"Well, anyway," Eli began, "Where's Charles?"

"I'm right here," said a voice behind him. Eli jumped and yelped. Charles was a tall and muscular young man and had brown hair. He wanted to be part of a tank crew in the army, but needed to pass high school first although he did visit an army base with his father.

"Let's go to my room and play some risk," said Charles. The group went into the corridor with the rooms and went to Charles' room. They passed a lot of people, including the rival group Kyle, Kyle's girlfriend Amy, Dylan, Tyler, Jessica, Leo, and Ben, the emos Drake and Alex, the rich pricks Susan, Ashly, Haley, Susan's boyfriend Max, Ashly's boyfriend Derick and Haley's boyfriend Sam, the quiet kids Andon, Callie, Kayla, and Michael, the decent ones Brittany, Caleb, Sasha, and Jason, and one of Jacob's closest friends, Kaira.

"Hi," Kaira said. Her brown hair went to the middle of her back, her tan skin practically radiated joy, and her aquamarine eyes seemed like they shined.

"Hi," The guys replied as she approached.

"You guys care if I tag along?"

"Not at all," Jacob answered cheerfully. Quite cheerfully. He shut up after saying that, and if Kaira noticed she hid it well, but Lancer, Eli, and Charles noticed Jacob's eagerness to invite Kaira. None of them objected. Together they walked to Charles' room. As he pulled out a box with the game risk out of his bag, the speakers went off.

"This is your captain speaking, we are heading into a light thunderstorm, but we should be fine, so if you experience some shaking do not panic." The boat suddenly shook. The group thought nothing of it. Then the speakers turned on again. ''We are somehow breached and heading into a hurricane now! The other ships are having the same problem. We're taking on water fast. Everyone to your rooms and stay put!" Now the group panicked.

"Breached?!" Kaira yelled. The ship tipped slightly and everyone wobbled. "How are we breached?!"

"Did we hit a rock structure?", Eli asked no one in particular. The ship wobbled. Outside they could hear the thundering of hundreds of feet as people rushed to the safety of their rooms.

"Everyone, remain, calm.", Charles said, trying to stop a mass panic. As he did thunder boomed outside. The ship tipped so much Charles bag started sliding. Everyone tumbled as they yelped and heard screaming outside the door.

"Calm?! How can we remain calm?!" screamed Jacob from around Eli's bulk, as they were pressed against the door. His mind moved a million mile an hour as adrenalin coursed through his veins. He caught a glimpse of Kaira laying on top of a dazed Lancer and felt a pang of jealousy and a rising aggression. It began to flood his mind and take control of his thoughts and emotions. "No, not now, it's not like that, and we've got bigger problems to deal with, so don't let it take control now! I can't let them, let her, see that side of me! Just use a bit to get Eli off so I don't suffocate!" Jacob channeled his anger into his arms and gave Eli a hard shove. Eli's head had hit the wall, so he wasn't helping. The ship rocked the other way and they all went tumbling across the room.

Kaira screamed "Aaaah! My leg!" Jacob looked to his left at source the scream. Kaira's leg was trapped between Charles' bed and a wall right below her knee. At this point only Jacob wasn't trapped or unconscious-Kaira's leg was stuck, Charles was dazed and his suitcase was on top of him, and Lancer and Eli were already dazed when they hit the wall and were now unconscious. Luckily for Jacob Eli cushioned his landing. Kaira screamed again and Jacob lost it. His vision temporarily blurred and his senses suddenly sharpened. He had a massive adrenalin rush and he didn't care about anything but protecting those close to him. His best friend was suffering when he could do something about it.

With a mighty heave Jacob pushed himself up and leapt toward Kaira and tried to pick the bed up. "Move your leg!", Jacob shouted. Kaira attempted to pull her leg closer to herself but yelped in pain. Jacob huffed and lifted the bed a foot off the floor, allowing Kaira to painfully move her leg as groaned.

At that moment the ship rocked again. Jacob dropped the bed. Everyone slid across the wall to the right, pilling on top of each other. The bed almost crushed them, but at the last second they rolled through the room to the wall with the door, the bed just missing Eli's head. Charlie's bag slammed into Jacob's face and dazed him. Whatever was in that bag really hurt because even a massive adrenalin rush couldn't keep him up. As the ship jerked Jacob lost his footing and crashed onto the floor. The last thing felt was weight landing on top of him as he saw a blurred light tan object with brown surrounding it before his vision went black.


	3. Chapter 2: Oh How I Hate You So

Chapter 2: Oh, How I Hate You So

Lancer slowly opened his eyes. His body ached, his head worst of all. He wondered what had happened when he noticed his room was a mess. He felt the bandage on his forehead and scratched his brown hair. Suddenly he remembered, the cruise, the captain's orders, him hitting the wall and a weight on top of him.

He got up and walked to the deck of the, passing dozens of other students, at least half injured and most of those wearing casts or bandages, either getting breakfast or carrying supplies around the ship. It had been three days since the ship was mysteriously breached and crashed on the island. The day they supposedly hit a rock in the middle of the ocean that the radar hadn't picked up the ship's crew managed to crash them on a nearby island. Now they were trying to signal the other sips or coast guard. Everyone was pitching in to help. Another thing the crew were trying to do was figure where they figure out where they were. So far there was no luck. Lancer called out "Hey, guys. I'm here."

The reply came as a groan followed by "Lancer, is that you?" It was Bianca. The green-eyed blonde had a crush on Lancer, though Lancer never wanted to be with anyone. Besides, Jason was already crushing on her. The Native American with braided hair had always had an eye on her.

"Yes, it's me." Lancer replied. As he walked to get his breakfast he bumped into Kyle's group.

"Look who it is, the hulk reincarnated." He said. Jacob was standing in front of him, a bruise on his shoulder and eyes beginning to turn red. Lancer knew it was only a matter of time before a fight broke out. Amy suddenly spoke up.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if your friends saw your dark side?" jeered the red-head. This was just a tease. They were trying to get Jacob mad enough to attack them, but not yet. They needed to attract attention first and try to keep their voices down. Though that comment caught Lancer's interest. Not many see people Jacob's dark side.

"Remember your suspension? You beat me up for no reason!" Snarled Ben. The brown headed boy had light brown skin, a mohawk, and a scar over his right eye from their last fight two weeks ago.

"You harassed me into it!" roared Jacob. Everyone in the area looked at him as Dylan gave a light shove to trigger the rage. That caused a fight that didn't last more than a couple seconds. The group easily began to subdue him. Lancer wouldn't let one of his friends get beat up on and then get in trouble because he knew Kyle and his group would lie and say Jacob started it. He threw himself into the turmoil and pulled off Dylan. The black haired tan boy had a muscular body and gave Lancer a crippling punch to his stomach, but that just made him angry. The two had a punching match that would have made a Vietnam veteran wince. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ely tackle Kyle as Kaira, with a cast on her left leg, stood over a weezing Amy on her knees and attempted to upper-cut Jessica, the black-haired Samoan proving to be a deadly opponent. No one intervened in fear of being mistaken for an enemy and getting caught in the middle of such a fight. Kyle managed to roll Ely over and tried to punch through his blocks, Lancer threw Dylan into a wall, Jessica dodged the punch and kicked Kaira's bad leg, making her scream in agony and kneel, and Jacob kicked Ben in his stomach but was tripped with another. Then he saw that Kaira was being double teamed by Amy and Jessica. That made him almost snap. He launched a barrage of punches and kicks at Ben and didn't stop until the guy was bleeding and groaning in pain on the floor. Then he turned his attention to Jessica and Amy. He charged them, tackled them down, and brutally held them by their throats. They struggled to breath as he slammed their heads together. The two crumpled to the floor. Then he looked at Dylan. The red-head was to focused on Lancer that it was too late when he noticed he was grabbed by the shoulders, spun around, and saw the knee that made his face match his hair. That's when Jacob turned his attention to the leader of the group, Kyle. He had broken Ely's defenses and was just finishing punching his face when Jason and Erica ran in. Jason choke slammed him and Erica stomped on his chest. Then Leo charged in, black hair red from a brief but fierce tussle with Ely, and kicked Jason and was about to attack Erica when Jason's own friends pounced him and Erica's boyfriend started laying crossovers on him. That's when Jacob recognized the new threat. He rammed Leo so hard his pale skin turned red. As Leo struggled to breath Jacob pounded his face repeatedly with his fists. Then he felt arms rap around him. Jacob struggled and kicked when his legs were grabbed as well.

The face of Charles appeared in front of his. "Calm down It's over!"

But Jacob didn't stop. He struggled and cried out in fury at being restrained. "Calm down, Jacob! We won!" yelled Lancer from the floor, holding on to Jacob's legs. _"What's wrong with Jacob? I've Never seen him act like this before!"_ Lancer knew that Jacob could get rea. _"Is this Jacob's dark side that Amy was talking about?"_ Lancer knew he could get furious, but he always walked off and came back in a somber mood.

Kaira approached him and in a soothing voice said "There's no need to fight. It's all over." She slowly reached a hand towards his face. Jacob stopped struggling and stared at it. She cupped his cheek and smiled.

That was when Kyle took the chance to strike. He lunged forward and Jacob's peripheral vision saved him as a fist flew pas this head. His adrenalin rush wasn't fully gone and came rushing back. His instincts and reflexes took over. But that's when he heard someone yell "Kaira!" He looked down and saw an unconscious Kaira laying on her back and bleeding from her forehead. She had been to close and got punched instead. Charles jabbed Kyle across the face and the two began a brutal sparing match. Jacob's anger suddenly clouded his thoughts. His vision was tinged red as his eyes matched the color of blood and his pupils slightly narrowed. The only thing in his head was the thought _"Eliminate the threat, the threat is him, he hurt my pack."_

 _"_ _Your losing control, you don't have to do this."_ Another voice suddenly whispered in his head. Jacob grabbed his head in agitation and began to stumble around, his teeth clenched as everyone backed up to give him some space.

 _"_ _You have to protect your pack! This pack is a threat and he is their alpha!"_ Ordered the first voice.

 _"_ _But you can't let them see you like this! Others will cast you out!_ " Countered the second.

Meanwhile Charles was beating the crap out of Kyle. His father teaching him fighting techniques had given him a severe edge over his opponent. Then Kyle saw that Jacob was on his knees and clutching his head as if he had a major migraine. He smiled. His plan was working! He would get these fools in trouble now! They would pay for crushing his pride so many times! Then a crippling punch from Charles caught his attention. All he needed to do was hold on until a teacher arrived.

 _"_ _You swore to yourself long ago you would do anything to protect your pack, it is time to live up to that oath!"_ This time the other side didn't respond. Then he saw Kyle smirking. That did it. He wanted this to happen _._

 _"_ _I gave in to what he wanted! I fell into his trap!"_ Jacob thought angrily.

 _"_ _Then calm down!"_ Shouted the other voice that went quiet. Jacob couldn't take it. He was fought, played, and watched one of the most important people in his life get hurt.

He suddenly opened his eyes and with a fury that rivaled a mother bear's shouted "I JUST CAN'T CONTOL MYSELF!" Everyone looked at him, including Kyle who was then laid flat by a fearsome punch from Charles who also looked at Jacob afterward. Jacob stared a suddenly frightened Kyle in the eyes, screamed at the top of his lungs **"I'LL END YOU!"** , and charged the taller and stronger boy.

Kyle easily outweighed, outmuscled, and outmatched Jacob in terms of size, strength, and experience, and even though he was slightly slower matched Jacob's stamina, even sometimes outlasted him. But Kyle had never faced Jacob's true fury. And this time Jacob moved faster than ever before and slammed into Kyle with enough force to half half of his ribs and knock the wind out of him. The tackle was enough to send Kyle to the floor with Jacob on top of him, pounding away at his face without mercy.

As Kyle felt the first punch his world shattered and he was dazed. _"That punch shouldn't have hurt so much."_ he thought as he was beaten repeatedly, too weak to move.

Jacob didn't stop until he heard a loud and commanding voice yell "Enough of this!" That got everyone's attention. Jacob immediately pulled back, hands red with the blood of his enemies. It was Mr. Gerardo and four other teachers, Mr. Romason, Ms. Terek, Mrs. Diriney, and Mrs. Anchick, along with two muscular looking waiters, probably just in case they needed to pull the students apart. Luckily they didn't have to. The fighting was done, though the bloodshed heavy. The adults looked at the battlefield in horror.

"All of you, come with me now!" Mr. Romeson ordered. No one resisted as they followed him of the dining hall.


	4. Chapter 3: The The Trials Begin

Before someone thinks I stole Lancer and Charles I am working with Lancer Octivus and thestarfighter1. I am open to any OC's you have. Just give me a name, appearance, personality, preferred clothing/armor and gear/weapons, love interest (if any), and if you want them to die (and if so when and how).

Chapter 3: The Trials Begin

After the fight the two groups were assigned extra work. Kyle was in the nurse's office, his friends were assigned to gather firewood due to the ship's systems suddenly shutting off for an unknown reason, and Jacob and his friends were supposed to gather logs for the SOS signal. Charles was carrying a log when he heard a yelp and turned to see Haley holding her finger and a bag of medical herbs at her feet. The green-eyed blonde was inspecting her finger when she saw Charles looking at her. A devious smile spread across her face. _"This should be good."_ She thought. She took a flirting pose and said in a sweet voice "Oh Charles, can you help me out here?" She called.

Charles knew this trick. He knew what Haley was trying to do because he watched everyone around him to learn as much as possible. He knew Haley was trying to manipulate him with her little talent of wrapping people around her finger. Charles simply just looked at her and said "You know that trick doesn't work on me."

Haley began to pout. "You wouldn't help a lady in need? So rude of a gentleman to treat a woman like that. My arms hurt and my nails are breaking!" She ranted. _"I've got him now!"_ She thought and smirked in the back of her mind.

Charles turned and with a furious gleam in his eyes growled. "You should know that everyone here has to pitch in to help. Oh, but you don't know how important teamwork and determination is out here do you." He snapped at her. "We all need to help, everyone needs to play a part. You have an easy job, so stop being a spoiled brat! We have no room for useless pricks, so stop being a waste of resources." Haley's jaw dropped as stared at him. Noe-one had ever talked to her like that before!

Haley's boyfriend Sam stormed over in a furry. "Don't you dare talk to my girlfriend like that!" He roared. Charles was about to reply when a scream cut him off.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared into the forest. Sam grabbed Haley's shoulders and they walked towards the other students. Gerardo took two of his guards who had tazers and pistols. As they left all the adults herded the students to the ship.

Charles heard the whispers of curious students questioning what happened. "Who screamed?..." "What happened…" "Is someone hurt?" Charles had found the others and was making his way toward them when he heard more screams followed by gunshots. This caused the rest of the guards except three to pullout their weapons and run off into the forest and the students, teachers, and crew to rush toward the ship. But as the guards disappeared into the trees an 18-year-old boy came sprinting out of the trees full speed.

It was Collin. He had pale skin, a lean build, and messy black hair. He looked like he had just seen the devil himself. He had a terrified look on his face. "RUN!" He shouted as loud as he could. "GET TO THE SHIP!" This made everyone freeze.

"Look!" Yelled Jessica. Behind Collin were three guards and behind them was a bipedal black creature about the size of a human and with a long tail. It pounced an incredible distance and landed on one guard and began to savagely maul him. The other two guards turned around and whipped out their tazers. One tazed the creature. The other rushed to help his fallen comrade as the first shot the downed creature with a pistol. But before they could keep running horrific screeches erupted around them as more creatures appeared. They ranged from shades of blue, green, brown, gray, bred, yellow, orange, black, and white to mixed colors. The three guards didn't stand a chance. Gunshots, yells and screeches erupted in the background. The creatures turned their attention to the now fleeing crowd at the ship.

What followed next was a massacre. The creatures sprinted at horrific speeds toward the group of survivors. The creatures began to tear through the crowd. They seemed to target the adults first. Though some of the smaller ones attacked the students. One charged Collin and leaped onto his back. Collin an agonizing screamed as pain flashed through his legs, back, and shoulders. Then he whipped out a combat knife and slashed the creature across the face. It reared back in pain and shock as blood turned its muzzle red. Then Lancer grabbed a branch and ran up to them. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Lancer shouted. He swung the branch and slammed it into the creature's head. It was stunned and fell to the ground. That let Lancer see the crest of feathers on this one's head and the large claw one each foot. There was a nearby scream as Ashly crawled backwards on the ground and screamed for Derick as he ignored her. Collin pulled out an M-16 and fired a three-round burst into the creature and it fell to the ground. The sound of the gunshots was masked by the sound of the guard's pistols. Lancer was stunned at the fact that Collin had guns on him. _"Where'd he get the guns from?"_ Lancer thought. The sound of a screaming Micheal brought him back to the bloodbath. Lancer spotted a Colt 45. On Collin's belt and grabbed it. He checked the clip; it was loaded. Lancer fired several shots and that creature ran yelped and flinched before running away. The creature Collin shot struggled to stand but it quickly bled out. Lancer searched the chaos for his friends and spotted them near the ship. They were at the ship scanning the crowd. "Over here!" Lancer yelled. He lifted Collin off the ground and carried him on his shoulders. When they got to the ship the group ran into the hallways. Collin passed out on the way there. Ely was the first to speak.

"What the hell were those things?!" He shouted.

"I don't know." Said Jacob.

"What happened to Collin, and where'd you get the guns?" Asked Kaira.

"One of those things attacked him. As for the guns, I don't know?" Answered Lancer.

"Keep your voices down! They might be in here!" Hissed Charles. Everyone quieted their voices. Then Kaira began to cry. "What now?"

"So many people died! So many of my friends! I just, I just . . . I watched so many people get killed out there! So many of my friends were murdered! Wh-wh-why did so many have to die?!"

"We're still alive." Said Charles.

Kaira looked at him with disbelief in her eyes. "Do you even care that dozens of people are dead?!" She shouted at him. Screams and occasional screeches constantly echoed throughout the hallways. Kaira began to tear up again. Jacob hugged her and she wept his shoulder.

Charles glared daggers at her. "Yes, I care." He said in a calm voice. "I know how you feel: I feel it to. I have witnessed plenty of death before my eyes. But I know that I am still alive. I know that I want to live. Yes, I wish I could have done something to protect them. But I am still alive. These things happen. People die and sometimes you can't do anything about it. But I live. I will survive until my time comes. When my time comes will depend on my decisions. I will risk my life for others, of course, but only if I believe it's worth it. Is it worth dying out there when I know that it will be worth almost nothing and if I run I will live to fight another day? Or should I say when my life is in my hands I decide I want to my death to be worth something? Life can be cruel and unfair. When death comes it can come on swift wings or take its sweet ass time. But whether-or-not you want to die can also depend on your decisions or morale. Life and death are unfair to one another, but all you can do is accept it. This is just one of the many horrible truths about the world. It is also one of the most important and least understood. Depending on your luck and your decisions, your death can be either by choice or chance. Right now that is where are. Balancing on the brink of life and death. Right now I know you all wish to survive. And right now we can't help others if we can't help ourselves first. Right now all we can do is hope and pray that as little people as possible die and that we don't die as well. That is the truth. Welcome to the real world. Do you understand now Kaira?" Everyone (except Collin) stared at Charles in shock and understanding. Kaira nodded her head as reality sunk in. Every choice they made mattered now, for one decision could cost them their lives.

Jacob broke. "All right, first off we have to figure out where to get medical supplies." The group looked at the bloody Collin who's blood was making Lancer's shirt match his hair.

"Yeah, and can someone else carry him? My back is breaking." Lancer groaned. Jacob walked up and lifted Collin onto his shoulders.

"I know where the medical supplies is." Kaira said.

"We should also get any weapons we can find." Suggested Ely. A growling hiss caught their attention.

One of the creatures had found them and was running their way. Lancer stunned it with a shot across the face. Charles slammed a door in its face. There was a bang and a tumbling sound followed by a screeching roar.

"What are those things," Ely asked again. "and where are we?"

"Call me crazy, but I think that's a dinosaur." They stared at him like he had grown a second head. "What, even a toddler could see it. The body shape is a dead giveaway. They also look like some sort of raptor. When one of those things almost pounced on me I fell and I saw a foot with the trademark killing raptor claws. I swear those are dinosaurs."

"But this can't be Isla Nublar. The Jurassic World was bombed. There would be ruins." Said Ely.

"But the other islands weren't." Said Charles.

"What other islands?" Asked Ely.

Jacob whipped his head toward Ely. "You don't know about Las Cinco Muertos?" He asked with a questioning look.

"The Five Deaths?" Asked Kaira. "What are those?"

"Well, I'm not exactly familiar with these islands."

"We went to Jurassic world together. You didn't learn about Las Cinco Muertos? The Five Deaths?"

"What is Las Cinco Muertos?" Asked Kaira.

"The islands with dinosaurs on them." Answered Lancer.

"You know, now that you mention, we might be on Isla Sorna." Charles stated.

"You mean sight B? The big one?" Asked Lancer with concern in his voice.

"What makes you think that?" Questioned Jacob.

Charles rubbed his chin. "The mountain ranges look just like in the pictures." He mumbled. Luckily it was quiet enough for everyone to hear him. "Yes, I recognized the mountains. Those peaks. This has got to be Isla Sorna."

"Well, can we please help Collin before he bleeds out?" Complained Kaira.

"Yes, let's." Replied Charles. Kaira dried her eyes and Jacob shifted Collin's weight. Lancer checked the Colt's clip while Charles grabbed the M-16 and Kaira inspected the knife; a six-inch curved blade with serrations on the opposite side. Together they headed through the ship as the sounds of terrified victims and their killers echoed throughout the halls.


	5. Chapter 4: Hunted

If you want your OC in this story I'm taking requests. Give me a name, appearance, personality, preferred clothing/armor and gear/weapons, love interest (if any), and how long you want them to live (if you want them to die tell me how). I also forgot to mention age and if you want their personality to change after a while last time. I'm always up for options and will try to update at least once a week. More if possible.

Chapter 4: Hunted

"General Hakim." A man in mottled black and green armor saluted a Hispanic man in his late twenties in a similar suit but the words 'General Hakim' on the shoulder pads. "The trespassers are being attacked by velociraptors. Should we now send in our troops?"

"No," The man ordered. "We can-not risk being discovered. Besides, they shoud not last long now. The island should take care of them for us."

"Oh, and he is here."

"Who?"

"The experiment."

The friends slinked through the halls, constantly doing all they could to avoid the detection of the raptors. They took turns carrying Collin. Luckily the scent of Collin's blood was masked by the scent of other bodies. They passed four bodies of the other students. One of them was Drake. Ely almost threw up at sight of the mutilated body. Kaira cried at the sight of one of her friends that they passed. They finally made their way to the kitchen and grabbed some weapons; knives, pots, pans, anything they could find. They were on their way to the nurse's office when they heard crying.

"Why would these things attack us? We didn't harm them. Jacob, you said most animals don't attack humans unless they feel it necessary or they are afraid for some reason." Asked Kaira, eyes still teary.

"These creatures have had bad experiences and passed on those experiences on to their children. They also have battled and won against humans multiple times, therefore they don't have the same fear of human beings that the animals on the mainland do." Answered Jacob. That shut Kaira up immediately and gave everyone something to think about.

They looked around and Charles spotted a huddled figure in a corner.

"Erica!" Screamed Ely. "There you are!"

"Ely don't be so loud!" Hissed Charles.

"Ely is that you?" Yelled Erica.

"Stop with the yelling!" Ordered Charles. "You'll attract unwanted attention." As soon as he said that a hiss silenced everyone. "See what I mean?"

"Not the time!" said Lancer. He lifted a Colt 45. and Charles raised an M-16 and they stood back to back. Jacob was carrying Collin and could only pull out one knife. Kaira pulled out two knives from her belt. Ely pulled out two meat cleavers and tossed one to Erica.

"You think you can use this?" He asked.

"Y-yes." Stuttered Erica. The students all grouped up back to back. A clicking sound like something hard tapping against metal echoed in the hall.

"Move to the nurse's office, slowly." Said Charles. They started to walk in a circle formation to the door at the end of the hallway.

But that's when they heard Jason yell from a staircase above them, "Above you, it's above you!" Everyone looked up. The raptor, knowing that its cover was blown roared in anger at Jason. It leaped at him, Jason looked up just in time to see a green blur flying towards his face and dodge the leap. He sidestepped to the right and punched it in the face. It flinched from the punch and reared back. The raptor recovered quickly and hissed a challenge, but Jason was already running.

Jason and the others got a good look at the raptor. The raptor clearly had feathers on its head. A dark green line with stripes on its flanks ran along its back. It seemed smaller than most of the other raptors. Three faint scars ran across its snout. Its firey orange eyes stared into Jason's soul.

Jason ran and jumped down the stairs, but the raptor was right behind him. Charles reacted first and fired several shots at the raptor. It flinched in pain and shock. Lancer then shot and hit the raptor in the chest. It fell to the ground and panted heavily. It started to get up but Ely took the advantage and threw his meat cleaver at the raptor, but he only scratched its right leg. But that was enough to send it squealing into the shadows.

"Jason!" Ely and Erica yelled. They ran forward and embraced him. Jason looked at Ely in shock and relief.

"Ely, your alive!" Jason exclaimed. Ely started to explain how he was still alive when Charles interrupted him.

"Thanks for the warning." Said Jacob.

"Thanks for saving my life." Replied Jason.

"Let's move out before more raptors show up." He suggested.

"Wait, raptors?" Jason said surprised.

Erica paled. "You mean as in dinosaurs?" She asked, worry obvious in her voice.

Before they could respond deep, guttural chirping sounds erupted from the direction the raptor ran. Barking sounds followed right after. "It's calling for help!" Jacob concluded.

"Let's grab the meds and get out of here, now!" Charles ordered. No-one argued. Fortunately, Kaira aced health class and had a mom that worked at a hospital. They grabbed the meds, bandaged and cleaned Collin's wounds, and searched for a safe way out.

Charles, Lancer, and Jacob explained the island they were on to Erica and Jason, along with a just waking up Collin. Jason had a five-inch knife and flare gun from a survival pack. They were heading out when screams and screeches reached their ears.

They turned a corner to see a girl with tan skin, brown hair, and green eyes trying to hold a barricaded door closed. Banging on the door mixed with hisses and growls made it clear a raptor was on the other side. The girl saw the group and immediately her eyes brightened with hope. "I could use some help here!" she yelled.

"Get down!" Shouted Charles. The girl ducked. Charles fired the M-16 and the banging sound ended with an abrupt yelp. Fading footsteps told them that the raptor was leaving.

The girl stood up. "Aurelia!" Yelled Kaira.

"Kaira, is that you?!" Aurelia yelled back. She rushed forward and embraced her friend. "I thought you were dead!" She wept. Tears streaked her face.

"Hey Reila. How are you still alive?" Asked Ely. Aureila didn't get to answer the question yet.

"I hate to ruin the moment but we have company." Said Jacob. The group ran as they heard claws and heavy footsteps quickly approached the thin barricaded door and a raptor smashed into it, breaking the door and pushing through the door.

"This way ordered." Charles. They turned a corner and spotted another raptor several meters in front of them. Charles and Aurelia reacted first. Charles fired three rounds and Reila whipped out a makeshift nail gun and unleashed a barrage of painful nails and the raptor screeched. Jumping to the side it yelped and dashed behind a criss-cross of pipes. Lancer shot the rest of his clip and reloaded. "Conserve your ammo, short bursts." Said Charles. Lancer and Reila nodded their heads.

They heard a scream ahead of them. "It sounds like Leo." Ely said in disgust. A chorus of barks sounded behind them and they started running again. "We shouldn't waste our time on him, we have to leave now."

"Do not wish death upon someone when they have not done something equally cruel to you or someone you care about. And besides, every life we save increases our chances of survival." Ely just rolled his eyes and followed them.

They ran around two more corners before a raptor chasing Leo on a staircase above them appeared. A massive claw dug itself into Leo screamed when a nail suddenly embedded itself in the raptor's head. It fell to the ground and Leo slowed down panting while Aurelia stood gaping at what she just did. Leo looked at them in shock when Charles barked "Come with us if you want to live." Leo didn't need to be told twice.

"Above us!" Yelled Lancer. They started running when Lancer noticed Collin and Leo were lagging. "Wait up." He called. Jacob noticed and spun around when a raptor landed on him.

He stabbed it in the leg with his knife; an eight-inch curved blade with serrations on the curve. The knife cut straight through the raptor's femur and crippled it. Jacob then killed it with a thrust to the neck.

"Jacob, you alright?" Called Ely. He froze when he saw the look on Jacob's face. His pupils were orange slits and his teeth were sharpened into points. "Jacob?" Ely questioned, fear evident in his voice. Lancer yelled when two raptors rushed him, Collin, and Leo. Jacob turned and sprinted toward the fight.

Lancer was about to fire at one raptor when another slashed at his leg. The first then gave a bone jarring headbutt, sending him to the ground while the second slashed Collin from the shoulder to the bottom of his ribcage and kicked Leo in the stomach, sending them both to the ground. Ely threw his cleaver at the second and snapped its shoulder. The raptor charged him, but Erica close-lined it across the torso. Seeing it was outnumbered more than three to one with enemy reinforcements on the way, not to mention a severely injured shoulder, the raptor went fleeing in pain and fear.

Jacob rammed and the other raptor and repeatedly stabbed it in the gut. "Run!" he yelled. _"NO-ONE TRIES TO KILL MY FRIENDS, OR ELSE THEY FEEL MY WRATH!"_ Jacob screamed in his mind. One look at him let everyone get the message and leave, though reluctantly. Jason assisted Leo up while Kaira got Collin.

"Will Jacob be alright?" Asked Ely.

"If I know Jacob he wouldn't do something like that without back-up plan." Ensured Charles, though it wasn't much help. Even he didn't know how Jacob was going to get out of this one.

Jacob looked back just in time to take a vicious bite to the collar bone; a _failed_ textbook killing bite. But even if it missed the neck it still was a brutal bite that left Jacob seething pain as its jaws crunched down harder. It was also Jacob's right shoulder, the one attached to his right arm and therefore his right hand. His hand that had his knife.

What happened next shocked the raptor so bad it almost had a heart attack. Jacob gave a jarring punch to the raptor's head enough to stun it and make it let go. Jacob stood up and launched a barrage of powerful punches and knife slashes to its face. The raptor ducked one slash and chomped down on Jacob's left arm and threw a deadly kick to Jacob's legs. Jacob dodged the kick, jumped onto the raptor's back, and wrapped his legs around its stomach. The raptor was surprised by this move and tried to snap Jacob off but missed him continuously. It tried roll over and crush Jacob with its weight, but Jacob held on tight.

Jacob began to stab the raptor in the chest cavity again and again. The raptor slowly but surely began to weaken. After the fifteenth stab it slumped to the ground. Jacob stood up and took a step toward the raptor's face and stared it straight in the eye. The raptor knew its time had come but wasn't giving up without a fight. It lunged at Jacob with its last breath, mustering all the strength it had left in its body. Jacob knew it wasn't going down without a fight and had to respect it.

He shoved his knife forward and thrusted it into the raptor's neck, giving it a quick way out. Jacob stood up triumphantly and gave a shout of victory that sounded somewhat like a screech.


	6. Chapter 5: Escape

If your reading this remember that if you want an OC in this story give me a name, personality, appearance, preferred weapons/gear and armor/clothing, love interest (if any), and if you want them to die or not (if so how and when), unless you want to leave something to me. Don't forget to check out my other stories!

Chapter 5: Escape

It had been a few minutes since Jacob had been left behind when the group had stopped to rest. They had picked up many other survivors and weapons along the way and killed two more raptors. After explaining the whole dinosaur island issue everyone was in shock and many were starting to get hopeless of their situation as it began to dawn on them that they may well be doomed.

They all managed to get to the outside of the ship without dieing which surprised them all. But then Aurelia broke down crying. "What's wrong Relia?" Asked Kaira as she patted her friend's back. Kaira looked at her with wet, red eyes and a depressed expression on her face.

"Why, why, why did Jacob have to be such an idiot?! He should have come with us!" Ely yelled, sadness, fury, and guilt evident in his voice. Everyone else looked at them with confused expressions.

"What are you guys whining about?" Asked an annoyed Kyle. Lancer wheeled on him.

"Can you shut up and stop being a dick for once you bastard?!" He snapped. The look on his face was one of pure anger. _"How dare he treat us like that! We have to live with the fact that we left one of our best friends to die down there!"_ Everyone else looked at them and backed up as if expecting a fight.

"You dare to speak to me like . . ." Began Kyle, but was cut off by Lancer.

"I swear, if you dare to start treating my friends like that again I will beat your ass so hard you'll be crippled for the next five years you bitch! They're upset because our friend Jacob stayed behind and sacrificed himself to save us all and by us some time to escape. And this is what he gets for risking his life? So why don't you shut up and stop trying to start a fight for once in your pathetic life you ignorant prick?!" Lancer's tantrum caught Kyle off-guard and totally flat-footed. He couldn't say anything back for a moment, and that was all that it took for Lancer to walk off.

Leo walked up and pushed Lancer on the back so hard he fell to the ground. Someone threw a swing to the back of his head and stunned him immediately. Leo never saw it coming and fell to his knees, dazed. His attacker kneed him in the face and sent him to his back. He looked up and saw a blurry, golden figure standing above him. As his vision cleared he saw that it was a pissed off Aurelia with a look that said, 'I swear I'm going to kill you!'

She looked at Lancer, who was standing back up as he recovered from the surprise push. "I owe you guys one for saving me down there." She said with a smile. Lancer smiled back and nodded. Then she turned her attention to Leo. If looks could kill this one would. "We save your life and this is how you repay us?!" She shouted. "Don't you dare hurt my friends again!" Jessica kicked her in the back and Aurelia rolled across the ground to a stand. She lost her temper and tackled the girl and they started to have a brawl.

Charles was about to jump in to split them up when Dylan picked up a millipede and yelled "You might want watch the bugs around here!"

Aurelia literally jumped a full five feet in the air and screamed in fright. "Bugs?! Where?!" Dylan tossed the millipede on her. Aurelia absolutely **freaked out.** She looked like she had seen a demon from the pits of hell and screamed so loud that it could probably be heard on the other side of the island. Her following freak-out was so dramatic you would have thought she was being murdered. She continuously jumped in the air in an attempt through off the millipede that was already gone. Collin dashed up and covered her mouth with a hand. Her screams were muffled and Collin hissed something in her ear that silenced her immediately. As he slowly removed his hand from her mouth everyone looked around at the surrounding trees.

The students all formed a circle. They aimed their weapons; salvaged guns, makeshift nail and staple guns, knives, and anything you can think, and all held their breath, waiting for the slightest hint of danger. The air seemed to still and the entire jungle seemed to hold its breath. All it would take to trigger chaos was one person or creature to give one cry. Then all hell would break loose.

Then one boy screamed as he was dragged into the bushes around the survivors. His screams were cut short by a growl followed by a hiss. One girl screamed, "No!", and then she too was viciously grabbed by the leg and pulled to her demise, terrified screaming and snarls filling the air. That was more than enough to trigger mass panic. Raptors hissed and screeched as they attacked the survivors and ran circles around them, ensuing panic and chaos and inflicting fear into the hearts of their prey. The survivors with ranged weapons began to fire into the bushes. Pained screeches of the surprised raptors returned to their ears.

One raptor charged Ben with a pistol, but the Ben landed a lucky shot to the raptor's head. His look of fright changed to a victorious smirk as he searched for another target. Then he heard a scream behind him and spun around to be greeted by a raptor with its jaws on the hand that Jessica had her knife in. Ben fired at the raptor, making it let go of Jessica. He smiled at her as she nodded her thanks to him with tears in her eyes and a smile of gratitude on her face. But her smile changed to a scream, "Look out!", but it was too late. A raptor slammed into his side and began ripping at him. Jessica covered her mouth, for the first time watching one of her best friends and hero die a painful death in front of her.

Charles knew they wouldn't survive through a second attack like this. He shot one raptor that was mauling a girl with dirty blonde hair. "Get up Sasha!" he yelled. He helped her to her feet. He quickly thought up a plan and scanned the battlefield and saw that there were less raptors attacking them and a few were dead, but still lots of dead teenagers littered the ground. His mind went blank and he immediately raised his voice above the sounds of battle. "Jason!" He called. The black haired Spanish boy looked at him. "We need to get out of here."

"I agree! I'll gather everyone here!" He looked out across the battlefield. "Everyone, follow me! Grab these flares I found!" The remaining students grabbed the flares and some of them pulled out flare guns. The raptors screeched in fright and ran. The bright red flames lit up the dark and scared away every raptor in the area with loud hisses. The remaining students finally began to rest or groan in pain as they finally paid attention to their wounds. "No time to rest. Those flares won't last forever. Let's get out of here!" No-one argued.

One raptor stayed and turned to face the one who seemed like the alpha of the humans. It charged and leaped through the air with a furious screech. Jason whipped around to just in time to see a raptor sail through the air to his face before a shotgun went off and the raptor literally turned in midair and flopped onto the ground, dead. A voice behind him said "Did you miss me?"

Kaira yelled, "Jacob!"

After Jacob returned to normal he searched for a way off the ship through a maze of death. One misstep was all would take to end his life. His right arm throbbed in pain and was constantly bleeding. The scent was masked by other bodies but Jacob knew that the trail he was leaving would attract unwanted attention. He tried to tear strips of his shirt to bandage around his arm but the blood soaked through to quickly and he was starting to get dizzy. He heard clicks on the metal floor and knew a raptor was coming. His mind went a million miles per hour. He took his makeshift bandage and flung it toward the door.

A raptor passed right by his hiding spot behind a crate in the cargo hold. That raptor had been following him and knew there was prey in this room, but where? The blood trail had since ended and the smell was all over the room. He ripped another strip off of his shirt and wrapped around his arm. He held his breath and saw the door in front of his. He peeked around the crate. The raptor was standing at the other door, but was about now searching the rest of the room. _"Now or never."_ He thought. He dashed toward the door and heard a screech behind him. The raptor pounced toward him when it got a face full of door. Jacob panted on the other side when another raptor sprinted toward him down the narrow hall they were in. Jacob threw his knife into its snout and it tumbled into the wall. Jacob jumped over it and ran until he saw the moon and stars outside.

He stumbled through the forest until he found a human shaped figure clad in camouflage armor and a uniform. _"What is this guy doing down here?"_ He wondered. Then he realized that the man was dead. Jacob walked up to him and wondered _"What are soldiers doing here? He was freshly killed, judging from his wounds."_ That's when Jacob saw the spas 12 shotgun and 9mm automatic pistol. Jacob didn't need more than a second of consideration, especially with the sound of a bloodbath in front of him.


	7. Chapter 6: Rise Of A Leader

Still accepting OCs for the story. Just give me a name, appearance, personality, preferred clothing/armor and gear/weapons, love interest (if any), and how long you want them to live (if you want them to die tell me when and how) (optional). Age is optional. Check my other stories to!

Chapter 6: Rise Of A Leader

"Jacob! Your alive!" screamed Kaira. A tension in Jacob's chest seemed to fade at the sight of this particular girl and he was about ask if she was alright when she ran up to him and embraced him in a crushing hug. Jacob wheezed and struggled to break free. Charles walked up to them and tapped Kaira on the shoulder. She looked up and realized what she was doing and let go of Jacob, blushing a bright red.

Jacob gasped and slowly regained his breath. Charles waited until he recovered from Kaira's death hug. Lancer was the first to speak. "How are you still alive?! We thought you were dead!" Jacob waited a few seconds before answering. Lancer wiped his brow with his right arm to clean off the blood, holding his left shoulder as blood stained his shirt. His red hair made it hard to see the scratches there but the matted spots made them easier to spot. Collin followed behind him, no visible new injuries. Aurelia was also there to support Collin on her shoulder.

"I killed the raptor." he said. His friends all gasped. How did he kill a raptor in melee by himself?

"I had to escape that ship and came across a dead guy and grabbed his shotgun and pistol." Jacob continued. "If I hadn't come across you guys at the right time we might have lost someone else."

"Well, it's good to have you back nonetheless Jacob." Lancer said.

Then Jacob realized something. "Where's Eli?" he asked. Everyone looked around for the boy when they heard a familiar voice.

"NOOOOOO!" Eli's scream was mixed in with the grief filled sobs of the of others. He stood a few meters away from them, Erica on her knees crying with her face in her hands. In front of them was their brother Jason's mauled body.

Eli fell to his knees as well and began to weep in misery. Kaira walked up to him and placed a hand on his back. She tried speaking to him softly but could not console him. She then went to Erica who responded and the two began to have a whispered conversation. Eli eventually joined in and Kaira began to use comforting words to get to them and calm the two of them down. Jacob opened his mouth to say something but had no idea what to say and Lancer was just barely keeping his cool. On the inside he was burning with a hatred that only blood would satisfy.

Kyle shouted, "Can you keep it down over there!" Jacob was about to lose his temper and his teeth began to sharpen again. Lancer, who was glaring daggers at Kyle, caught a quick peek at his sharpening incisors.

Then he had a flashback to the ship. He remembered Jacob yelling for them to leave him behind on the ship. _"What is that? What's happening to his teeth?"_ But then Jacob gave a furious yell that made Lancer's ears ring. He charged Kyle and tackled him to the ground. Lancer snapped back to reality and tried to pull Jacob off of him.

Dylan got there first and kicked Jacob in the face. Lancer quickly changed his target and threw multiple punches at Dylan. They were about to go all out when Lancer was pushed onto the ground by strong hands. He looked up to see Charles. He also saw Jessica and Leo grabbing Dylan by his arms. Amy was charging in but was intercepted by Aurelia. The scuffle was brief as Aurelia ducked a punch and tripped her. Amy tried to roll to her feet but took a foot to the face before fully standing up.

"ENOUGH!" someone shouted. They all looked up to see Jessica huffing with her fists clenched.

"What is wrong with you people?! We are fighting amongst ourselves at a time like this? I know that I have participated in fights like this before but I don't want to do this anymore." She broke down in a sobbing heap on her knees. "I just want all of this to stop! Why can't we just stop fighting?!" Everyone stared at her in utter confusion. Had this confident teenage girl, one of Kyle's friends and a skilled fighter, really broken down like that?

But that was what angered Jacob. "But you fought us for so long." he growled, but the tone in his voice wasn't as fierce as before. Jessica raised her head to look at him. "If you wanted this to stop why didn't you say something?" Jessica's lips began to quiver as crying escaped her mouth.

Aurelia lightly punched him in the arm. "Don't be mean to her." she said. She stared straight into his eyes. "That's just mean. She's really sad right now."

Jacob seemed surprised that she was defending Jessica, but then he remembered that Aurelia was kindhearted most of the time. She only got mad when someone attacked her or her friends or when someone started a fight. Other than that she always stood up for most people. "Why are you supporting her Relia? She has always been your rival. She's part of Kyle's gang of thugs."

"What did you just . . ."

" **Shut it Dylan!** " Jacob was still in a bit of a battle frenzy and would turn around and start swinging in a heartbeat.

"OH, I OTTA . . ."

" **SHUT UP!"** Jessica screamed at the top of her lungs. Her voice was filled with sorrow, confusion, and frustration. Everything seemed to stop right then and there. Almost every student in the area stared at her once again. "Just… shut up."

Aurelia grabbed Jacob's arm and turned to face her. She was about to give him a piece of her mind! "Jacob!" She snapped. "Now look what you just did!" She pointed a finger at Jessica.

"B-but I didn't. . ."

"Don't you give me give me that crap!" Aurelia interrupted him. "You know exactly what you did!" Jacob just gave her a blank look. "Uuuhhh." Aurelia facepalmed. "She's depressed right now and needs someone to comfort her. Just like all of our friends help you when you get stressed or angry."

Jacob sighed and seemed to calm down. "Your right." he said. "I shouldn't have been that mean. Jessica obviously wanted us to stop fighting and I was to blinded by hatred to listen to reason. I was being more hurtful than I intended, though. In fact, I just wanted to know why she was trying to stop it now."

Aurelia smiled her innocent childish smile that everyone knew her for. "I knew you would see reason. You can ask her but ask her nicely this time. And if she cries don't pressure her."

"Yea Jacob." sneered Dylan. "No need to be mean now."

Jacob gave him a death glare while Aurelia whipped her head around and barked "Shut it asshole!" She barked. Dylan was about to retort when she added, "you're just as responsible for Jessica's meltdown as he is! If you hadn't kicked Jacob this wouldn't have happened! We could have just held Jacob back and everything would have been fine!"

Dylan couldn't retort. Leo walked up and grabbed his shoulders, guiding him away. They engaged in a heated argument before Dylan yelled, "I don't know what's wrong with her! One moment she's perfectly fine, next she's a crying mess for no reason!"

Jessica leaped up at that sentence and grabbed Dylan's shirt, turning him to face her. "A crying mess for no reason!" she screamed. "I watched Ben die in front of me!" Her friends, including Dylan, all gasped and looked around, finally noticing the boy's absence. The same question ran through their minds. Was it true? Was ben really dead?

"He died saving me." Jessica continued, crying into Dylan's shirt. "He saved my life (sob) and I couldn't save his. He died in front of me." Dylan didn't know how to console her. He was speechless until he pushed her off and started calling Ben's name.

"Ben! Ben!" He yelled. "Ben! Ben, where are you?! Beeeeen! BE . . ." he stopped short upon seeing a certain corpse. This particular corpse had a face that he knew all too well. "Ben . . . no . . ." Dylan also became a crying mess. No-one dared interrupt him.

Amy and Kyle stared in shock at their friend's corpse as tears threatened to leave Amy's eyes and Kyle shook his head and hissed, "Dammit, dammit!" with his eyes squeezed shut.

Erica finally stood up and walked towards her friends and hugged them for comfort while Ely still cradled his brother's body. Kaira stayed by his side as he embraced her in a bear hug and cried his emotions out. He never noticed the temporary glare Jacob gave his back.

That's when Charles showed up. "It's time to leave before anything else shows up." Aurelia spun on her heel and shushed him. He looked around for Jason. As in the one that had the flares. He wondered what was going on when he saw Eli and Erica crying while Kaira tried to comfort them and Eli and Erica's brother lying on the ground with a half-eaten face. His face softened a bit but he didn't say a word. All he did was turn away and let Kaira handle things.

"You saved my life. Thank you." a male voice said. A Spanish boy with an average build approached them. It was the other Jason. He looked unharmed but still on edge.

"No problem." replied Jacob. He then winced in pain from the wounds that he was now noticing.

Jason walked towards the group, flare gun in hand. "Jason," Charles said. "we need to leave."

"I know. Let's get everyone moving. But first we've got to do something with these bodies." he turned and was about to speak when he paused. As he observed the field of corpses and grieving teens a question entered his mind. What was he going to say?

Charles noticed this and decided to help. The rest of the group were sharing their recent experiences and finally noticing their wounds. "You need help figuring out what to say?" he asked. "You might want to let someone else take over. Or you could just speak from the heart."

Jason locked eyes with Charles. "Why don't you tell me exactly what to say then?" Jason asked.

Charles glared at him, sending chills down his spine. "And to think I saw potential in you. I can see things about people that others don't, especially natural leaders. Even those that have the potential to become leaders. I thought that you are a leader, but it seems that I was mistaken." Those words, for some reason, got on Jason's nerves quite a bit.

"You shouldn't have put that much faith in me." Jason growled. "Why would you expect that seem to take this situation much better than I do. I'm not ready for this. Someone needs to lead these people, but it's not me. I'm just not ready yet."

Charles's stare softened and a smile began to form on the corner of his mouth. "I knew you had it in you." he said with an 'I told you so' voice.

Jason was confused. _"What does he mean?"_ Jason thought. _"I just told him I'm not ready to be leader. How does that prove his point."_

Charles's smile grew. "You have on quality that a wise leader must have. You have courage. The courage to admit your limits. To know not to put yourself somewhere you know you are not ready to be."

Jason raised his eyebrow in confusion. Charles continued. "You are right, you're not ready."

"Then why did you try to convince me to lead them?" Jason asked. Charles chuckled and looked straight into his eyes again, this time with an amused look in his eyes.

"You don't understand?" Charles asked, barely stifling another chuckle. Jason shook his head. "I was testing you. I wanted to see how you act under pressure. In this kind of situation it's best if you can tell where other people stand.

"You have the potential to become a leader. You certainly have the courage and brains for the job; you made it clear when you gave everyone those flares. I chose you first because you were the first to catch my eye. You handle pressure well but lack something. What is it?" When he finished Jason was awestruck. Had Charles really seen that much in him?

Jason's expression changed from confusion to anger when he heard Bianca shout "Lancer, you're alright!" as she threw her arms around him and embraced him in a tight hug. Charles looked in the same direction as lancer pulled off Bianca as she held on to his hands and ranted on and on about how worried she was about him.

Jason sighed in frustration. _"Why can't I just get her to notice me? What does that guy have that I don't?"_

Charles seemed to be reading his mind. "Amazing looks, good reputation, doesn't chase girls around like a lost puppy, an attitude that seems to catch their interest at first glance, a voice so sexy they seem to almost faint at the sound. Other than that I don't know. He seems to be a natural chick magnet."

Jason turned his attention to Charles. "What, you don't think I have that?"

"Oh, you have it." Charles answered. "It's just that Lancer's is on a much higher lever." Jason seemed defeated. "But there is one thing you have going for you that he doesn't." Jason perked up at this. "Lancer doesn't really care for girls. He doesn't have any interest in romance."

"So you think I really have a chance?" asked Jason.

"I know you have a chance." replied Charles.

Caleb saw this and after seeing Jason's reaction knew he wasn't ready to take charge as well. He heard their conversation change from what to say to the other students to what Charles saw in Jason to Jason's chances with Bianca. He knew that they had to move, but how could get the others to follow him?

The Asian had a mop of messy hair and a tall, stocky and muscular build. This combined with his blue eyes and smooth talk had made him pretty popular. He stumbled up to the two and said, "Let me handle this." with an encouraging smile. Jason and Charles looked at him expectantly. With that kind of confidence he had to have a plan right?

Caleb searched for a spot to address his fellow survivors from. Then he saw it. A tall boulder with a flat top stood on a hill overlooking the clearing they were currently in. _"Perfect."_ he thought. He walked over to the boulder and climbed on top. When he reached the top he scanned the bloodied, grieving crowd. _"Well, here goes nothing."_ he opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Attention everyone." he yelled. All the students turned their heads toward him. Caleb suddenly felt like a stone dropped in his stomach. This happened all the time when he was in front of large crowds. But then he took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment. _"Concentrate."_ he thought. _"You have been in this kind of situation before. Just stay calm and speak with confidence."_

Caleb opened his eyes and saw the crowd of devastated students once again. He quickly thought up something to say. "Fellow survivors. . ." he began. "I know we are going through a devastating crisis." Mumbles answered the sentence.

"That's an understatement. . ."

"What do you mean crisis? This is a tragedy!"

"We're all gonna die here!"

"Listen, everyone, listen!" Caleb yelled. The crowd began to quiet down. "We all have to stand strong. We should all rejoice in the fact that we are still alive."

"So you say we should just forget about all the people that are dead?" yelled Susan. The girl's perfectly straight black hair and gold jewelry made her easy to spot.

"What he means is we should remember that were still here." Piped up Alex. He was an Afghan American boy with a scar across his left eye and a black mohawk.

"Why should we listen to you Osama Bin Laden? You barely socialize with anyone so why would we care what you say? We barely know almost nothing about you. You might as well have organized that attack on our ship." said Susan.

That did it for Alex. He had heard terrorist jokes before but that didn't mean it stung any less. Especially the Osama Bin Laden jokes. Susan was only three yards away from him. Perfect. She wouldn't expect an attack from this range. In the blink of an eye he lunged forward and landed a brutal punch to the back of her head. Most of the other people gasped. It was bad enough to hit a girl in the first place, but one of the most rich and popular girls in school? That's a whole new level of either brave or stupid.

Max started throwing punches at Alex who dodged them all and simply grabbed Max's arm during one punch, pulled him forward, and tripped him, sending him to the ground. Max stood up spitting out mud and Susan was whining and rubbing the spot where she got punched. "Shrug it off, it wasn't that hard." said Alex with no emotion betrayed in his voice. This whole time his expression had not changed from that of an emotionless shell. Alex never shows his feelings. _Ever_.

Max was just getting up and ready to rumble when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He looked up to see Lancer. "Let go of me! He hurt my girlfriend! He hurt Susan! And this suit cost one-hundred and fifty dollars." shouted Max.

Lancer just put a stern expression on his face and looked Max straight in the eye. "I know that you want to protect those close to you, but this is not the time to go fighting amongst ourselves. Also, no-one cares about the suit. Our survival is much more important than fancy clothes."

Max was starting to get frustrated. First his girlfriend gets hurt, then his prized clothes get ruined, and now Lancer is over here scolding for trying to get back at emo for causing all of it! "Why don't you tell Alex over there not to punch my girlfriend!" he barked.

Lancer lifted his head and looked in Alex's direction. "I think someone else has that under control." he said. Max also looked in that direction and saw Kaira cracking down on Alex who seemed uninterested in what she was saying.

Jason then yelled to get everyone's attention. "Why don't we all get back to what Caleb has to say." The tension in the air seemed to loosen up.

"Thank you, Jason." said Caleb. "Now, as I was saying, we need to find a way to survive. We all have to contribute here, otherwise we won't make it that long. I suggest we head farther inland away from the shipwreck."

That caused a chorus of yells. "leave the ship?!"

"That's crazy!"

"We can't leave the ship!"

"It's currently our only home!"

One voice rose up above the others. "BE QUIET AND LET THE MAN SPEAK!" It was Kyle. "Let's let him explain himself. I've seen enough chaos for today." That seemed to shut everyone up.

"Thank you, Kyle. Now, the reason we must leave the ship is because those raptors will come back to finish what they started." Mumbles of agreement rose from the crowd. "They are hunting us, but not for food. They want us gone. They want us to leave or die. I don't know about you but I want to live." The crowd seemed to get his point. "Now, someone has to lead us. We need a leader, otherwise it will be only a matter of time before we fall apart from inner conflict. I volunteer to take this place." Now _that_ caused an outburst. About half the crowd was in on the idea while the other either wanted someone else or themselves on the spot.

"Why should we follow you?"

"Caleb can do a great job."

"I'd do a much better job than anyone else would."

"There's no question about who should take charge."

"I think it should be . . ."

"We all know who the right answer is."

"It should be me!"

"Caleb can do a perfect job!"

"QUIET!" shouted Jason. It took a while, but the arguing crowd was eventually silenced. "Now, do you really want the position of leader? Having to make choices that decide everyone's future? Having everyone rely on you for guidance? The responsibility of keeping as many of us alive as possible? Can you even argue with anything else Caleb has said?" No-one said a word.

Charles joined in on this. "I think it's best if we listen to Caleb." he added. "Remember when he taught his own class? Or how about the time he wrote his own play? He is a natural leader. He is also the first one to speak out to all of us and is handling this situation quite well." Once again, no-one argued.

"Are we all in agreement then?" asked Caleb. Mumbles of agreement, some more reluctant than others, replied in support of the decision that Caleb should lead them. After all, Caleb did seem like the most fit for the job. "Alright then! Let's move out! We'll stop by the ship to salvage as much supplies as possible and then be on our way. Remember to keep an eye out for anyone that might be lost and take anything of value." As Caleb hoped off the boulder he wondered, what is happening to these people? There has never been this many fights before. What will become of them? The question that nagged him the most was _"Can I lead them this time?"_


	8. Chapter 7, The price Of Leadership

**Sorry I didn't update in so long. I know I said I'd update on weekends but it just doesn't always work out. Expect updates to be random. I'll try to update more often. Still accepting OCs. Just give me a name, appearance, personality, preferred weapons/gear and armor/clothing, love interest (if any), and whether you want them to die or not (optional) (if so tell me if you have a preference). Don't worry, everyone gets a turn in the spotlight! Tell me of any grammar errors. This is my first story so I am up for any plot suggestions. I'll be correcting any grammar issues in this chapter, so tell me if I make any mistakes. And tell me if I need to correct any OCs**

Chapter 7: The Price Of Leadership

"Sir, we drove the raptor pack to the ship. The crew are dead along with the adults, but most of the students are still alive," said the soldier from earlier. General Hakim slowly turned around. "The teens are quite resourceful. They scared away the raptors and even killed some of them."

Hakim just turned around and looked back at a map of Isla Sorna. "That is to be expected," he said. "I wasn't depending on the raptors to kill them all." He then s[pun to face his men. "Did you at least make sure they couldn't send out a distress call?"

"Yes, sir. We intercepted any calls they sent out. Though the Coast Guard is searching this area."

"I expected that. EMP their radios and take some men to dispose of the wreck. If anyone sees you, shoot them, no questions."

"Yes, sir."

"Aannnnd, the experiment?"

"He is fine. He was injured in a battle with a raptor but survived." Hakim nodded his head to continue. "He is strong enough to survive the island. When we hacked into the ship's cameras we saw him kill one raptor and another in at the end of the raptor attack in the forest. He is still weaker than we anticipated but is slowly becoming stronger. I suggest we capture him before he becomes to powerful."

Hakim put his hand on his chin. "No," he said.

The soldier stared at him. "S-sir?"  
"I said 'no'," Hakim repeated. "We will wait. He will still be hard to turn, but the island will do everything for us. Mother nature will push them all to their limits. She will slowly kill off the weak and break the strong. We will finish off those that survive. And once they discover the experiment's secret they will reject him. It will be easier to turn him then. Until then, let's not waste time, resources or men on teenagers. They are stronger than they look, and I don't want to lose men to them. For now, wait watch."

"But when shall we recover the experiment," the soldier asked.

"In time," Hakim replied, smiling deviously. "In time."

The survivors trudged sullenly through the jungle. They were all still grieving for the dead. Everyone was sad and most had bloodstains from either their wounds or the blood of their fallen friends. To sadden the mood Mother Nature seemed to tell that her new residents were depressed and now rain clouds were gathering overhead, the first drizzle beginning and starting to soak the survivors even more.

Caleb looked back at his anguished followers as they headed back to the ship. Questions ran through his mind, all of them making him question all of his decisions. _"What if I get them killed?"_ He thought. _"What if I make a mistake and they don't trust me anymore? What if this down the same way as all of those survival movies and books and games? Stories have told of people who get stranded on islands and end up fighting amongst one another. What if that happens? What will I do then?"_ Suddenly, another question entered his mind that made him freeze. _"What will I tell their parents? That their children are dead and we can't have a funeral? That some of them died under my leadership? I can't save them all, can I?"_ These questions made him squeeze his eyes shut with frustration.

"Hey, you okay," he heard someone say behind him. Caleb turned to see Jason. He was eyeing Caleb worriedly.

"Huh," Caleb replied. "What do you mean?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "You know exactly what I mean," he said. "You seem bothered by something. What is it?"

At this Caleb looked him straight in the eye and, with a stern voice, said, "Nothing is wrong. I'm perfectly fine, just stressed is all."

By this time the others had noticed the sudden stop. "Is something wrong?" The voice of Ashly called. "Why did we stop?"

Caleb turned around to face everyone. _"Think of something. . . aha!"_ "The ship is close. I'll take a recon team with me to scout ahead to see if the creatures are gone." At this the survivors all groaned. Some of them shivered. "Come on, I need volunteers." No-one stepped forward. "We need to scout out the area and make sure it's safe." Still no-one volunteered. "Come on, you guys! Can I get at least one volunteer?"

"Are you crazy," shouted someone. It was Alex. He had pushed his way to the front of the crowd. "You have no idea what you're doing! Why in the world would we split up?"

"I have to agree with him," commented Andon, a half German boy with short cropped hair. Caleb glared at him. Andon just continued. "Literally, splitting up is the worst thing we could do right now."

Murmurs of agreement rose from the crowd. Caleb's glare intensified to a point where he seemed like he was trying to melt Andon with his eyes. On the outside he looked angry, but on the inside was scared. _"Andon's one of my best friends. If he won't support me then who will?"_

Then Jason spoke up. "Would you rather we risk the massacre of our entire group," he shouted. Everyone seemed to start to quiet down. "The recon team will be small, and therefore hard to spot, allowing them to get in and get out." Charles gave Jason a smile. "It will also put less lives at risk." Caleb looked at Jason with rising interest, but also smiled.

"The recon team would also get wiped out if they were to be spotted," said Kyle. Jason's glare returned to his face. "If you make one mistake you could easily all be killed. Are you willing to risk your follower's lives like that?"

"Maybe someone else should take charge," yelled Dylan. The murmurs started up again.

" _Great,"_ Caleb thought. _"Not even twenty-four hours yet and there's already mutiny. This is harder than I thought."_ He switched his glare to Dylan. "I'm not trying to get anyone killed," he shouted. "I'm trying to put as little lives at risk as possible. The recon team will ensure that we don't walk straight into an ambush. I' willing to put my own life at risk to protect you guys. . . all of you."

The crowd began to quiet down. "Well, why don't you go with the recon team," Dylan snapped with a smirk.

"That's what I said I was going to do."

"Oh."

Lancer stepped forward. He had a bandage on his head were he had suffered a brutal scratch. "But who'll go with you? Pretty much everyone here doesn't want anything to do with the raptors." Murmurs of agreement rose again. Caleb gave Lancer a death glare.

"We're mostly to injured to do anything," spoke up Jacob. His arm was wrapped in gauze. "We need some strong fighters here in case we get attacked again. There's just not enough of us."

"Well, I'm going. I wouldn't dare make any of you do things that I wouldn't do. I'm going with or without you guys. I knew you most likely wouldn't come, but it was worth a shot. If I don't come back by nightfall leave. Charles, take care of them." Some people began protesting about Charles taking over while Caleb's friends began to yell at him, trying to convince him to stay.

"I'll come with you," a voice piped up. All heads turned to the source of the voice. Caleb became excited. The heads were all staring at Charles. "I'm willing to go with you. I'm a soldier and it's my job to protect the innocent." Caleb smiled at him, his eyes almost glittering.

"Well, if you're going, I'm going," a voice next to Charles piped up. Jacob stepped forward. "I'm not going to let my friends walk headfirst into danger without me, okay?"

Charles's eyes narrowed. "No, you're to injured. You'll only slow us down."

Jacob stood firm. "I'm not letting you go without me."

"Jacob, listen to him," Kaira said. "You can't muscle your way past this wound. I'd help you but I'm out of medical supplies." Jacob lowered his head in defeat. Kaira smiled and turned her head to face Charles and Caleb. "That's why I'm going with you."

"WHAT," screamed Jacob. "No, if you're going I'm going, and you can't stop me."

He felt Collin Grab his arm. "Don't do it man. Just sit this one out." Jacob lowered his head bin defeat.

"Lancer, you aren't going to, are you," asked Bianca.

"Why wouldn't I," he replied. "Someone's got to watch their back."

"But just seconds ago you were against this idea! You could die out there," she cried.

"I have to watch my friends. And besides, now that I think about it we need the supplies on that ship." With that Lancer turned his back to Bianca.

"But you're injured!"

"It's not that serious and you know it."

Lancer walked away without another word. "Then I'm coming with you," said Bianca. "I'm not letting you go without me."

Lancer just briefly glanced back at her and said, "Well, you're not injured, so fine." He was about go join the others when another voice piped up.

"I'm coming with you to, Lancer." A boy with the same build and appearance as Lancer, except he was much smaller and was slightly chubbier, shoved through the crowd. "I'm not letting you go without me either."

"Utopia, why do you always follow me," groaned Lancer, putting a hand on his face. "Fine, whatever, just don't slow me down." Utopia smiled.

"Don't count me out," called another girl. Her brown hair went down to the middle of her back as her green eyes locked with Lancer's. "You can't leave me here either."

"Well, come on Brittany," said Caleb. The girl purposefully skipped forward and ended up next to Lancer, stopping very close to him. She was so close he'd be wearing her if she was any closer. Either Lancer didn't show it or he really didn't care at all. Bianca saw and scowled. Some of the other survivors laughed at this as a clueless Lancer stood there, confused as to why people were laughing, but he didn't really care.

"Well, you better not get me killed," said Andon. "But count me in." He smiled and walked forward.

Caleb grinned brightly and said, "What happened to this is such a stupid idea? Oh whatever, thanks for coming along."

"What are friends for," commented Andon.

"Anyone else want to join," Caleb called out. No-one else stepped forward. "All right, recon team, we move out in five. Ready any weapons you want to bring."

The rain was pouring now, the sky dark with storm clouds. The recon team trudged through the mud, dirtying their shoes and clothes incredibly. The rain soaked them through their clothes, and they currently didn't have any jackets. They all had short sleeve shirts and Bianca, and Andon were also wearing shorts. Obviously, this didn't go well with the weather.

They had packed multiple weapons. Caleb was carrying the flare gun and had given everyone a single handheld flare. He also had a dozen flares in his backpack. There was a kitchen knife in his belt, on his left waist, and a 45. magnum on his right waist. The extra clips were in his pockets.

Charles had found two desert eagles and had them in his pockets and the clips were in his back pockets. A four-inch steel double-edged knife with serrated edges was in his belt in its sheath.

Lancer was armed with Jacob's shotgun and a machete in his left pocket while a few small steak knives were in his right. As expected, he had extra shotgun shells in his back pockets.

Utopia had a crossbow from one of the survival packs in his hands and several arrows in a sheath on his back. A couple of large steak knives were in both of his front pockets.

Bianca had some six shooters in her front pockets and a meat cleaver in her belt on her right waist. Extra bullets were in her back pockets.

Brittany had a crowbar in her right hand and a 9mm automatic pistol in her left. Bullets were in her front pockets and a few full beer bottles that were turned into Molotovs were in a bag on her for-arm. A lighter was in her shirt pocket.

Andon was carrying a 22. hunting rifle and had rounds in both his front pockets and had two mark 27. pistols in his back pockets.

Kaira was carrying two oozies and had two hatchets from the survival packs in her belt. Extra clips were in her front pockets and bags were in her back ones.

"How much farther are we gonna go," complained Utopia. Lancer groaned in response and Caleb put his hand on his face.

"If you start asking are we there yet. . ." began Lancer. He was cut off by a 'shhh' from Caleb.

The entire was silenced immediately. Caleb motioned for them to stay low and crept forward. The others followed suit. Two raptors were in front of them, eating what looked to be the corpses of humans. But not just any humans. The ship's crew. Gerardo's badge gave him away as a raptor tor at his belly.

Caleb began to fill with rage. He had grown quite close to Gerardo and hated seeing him like this. He took aim with his pistol but stopped when he felt Andon rest a hand on his shoulder. "Don't make any reckless decisions." Caleb's eyes softened and he lowered the pistol. "We can go around them," said Andon.

"But they'll be able to sneak up behind us," argued Caleb.

"Then what would you have us do," asked Lancer.

Caleb's voice hardened. "Take them out," he said. That got the rest of the team's blood pumping. "Utopia, use the crossbow. It's quitter than our guns and won't alert any nearby raptors, so long as you're good with your shots." The boy stepped forward, his eyes wide and his hands shaking. "You do know how to use a crossbow, right," asked Caleb. Utopia nodded.

"I got a bullseye on the targets at a shooting range," he said. Caleb smiled. "Once." Caleb's smile vanished.

He shook his head. "Bianca, use your meat cleaver and take out the one on the right while Utopia takes out the one on the left. You can though a knife, right?"

"You're looking at a genuine knife throwing champ," she exclaimed with pride. Unfortunately, it was a little too loud and the raptors heard them. "Oops."

"Oh, great going, Bi," complained Brittany.

"Not now," barked Lancer.

"Oh, sorry," whimpered Brittany. She was obviously trying to impress him.

"Utopia, Bianca," hissed Caleb. "It's now or never." The two took aim. The raptors lifted their blood-soaked muzzels chirped to one-another when one-hissed and they slowly stalked toward the recon team.

" _Okay,"_ thought Utopia. _"This is my chance to show Lancer I'm just as good as he is! But, I have to do this first. Ooohh, what would Lancer do? What would Lancer do?"_ He looked down his sights. _"He wouldn't panic. He'd take his time and his breath."_ Utopia did just that. _"He would hold his breath and stay calm, concentrate on his target, and. . ."_

Bianca pulled back her arm. _"This is my chance to impress Lancer! I can finally show that brat Brittany what for! Lancer is my man, not hers! I just have to think back to my knife throwing competitions. The raptor is just a big target. I just have to take a deep breath, focus, and. . ."_

The two of them glanced at each other with the corner of their eyes and nodded _. "Fire!"_ Arrow and meat cleaver flew straight and true, soaring through the air toward their surprised targets. The raptors didn't even get a chance to scream. . . or. . . screech. . . before they were impaled. The raptor on the left, a forest green one, took an arrow to the chest, straight the esophagus. It gagged and coughed up blood before staggering over and dying. The other one, a white one with a red head and neck, turned its head when its partner got hit, leaving its neck wide open and welcoming to the incoming meat cleaver. It couldn't call for help when its throat had a giant blade in it.

Utopia and Brittany stared at their first kills with awe and pride. They were about to celebrate when Caleb said, "No time to celebrate, retrieve your weapons and any guns and ammo off the guards and let's move." They did just that, but not before looking at Lancer, who just looked at them blankly. The two frowned in disappointment.

The rest of the trip was a breeze. They made it to the ship and found that there were at least a dozen raptors there, most of which were injured but still looked battle-ready. Utopia and Bianca killed two more raptors when they were suddenly jumped out of nowhere.

Caleb felt a weight on his back and fell forward. Andon immediately reacted by shooting the raptor with his rifle, making it flinch and leap into the air. But it was only a 22. rifle. It didn't do much more than piss the raptor off. But that was enough time for Caleb to get up and jump onto its back while slitting its throat. He was thrown off, but it was already too late. The raptor stumbled around, coughing up blood, when Andon felt sorry for the creature and put it out of its misery with a _BANG._ The raptor fell to the ground with a hole in its head.

There was no time for 'thank you's. More screeches and barks sounded from behind them. "Run," ordered Caleb. They didn't need to be told twice. Everyone was sprinting through the trees to get back to the rest of the survivors.

A raptor leapt out of the bushes and tackled Lancer, who pulled out a knifer and stabbed it in the eye. But not before receiving painful scratches to his torso, the raptors two claws almost gutting him. It got wrecked by Bianca's and Brittany's pistols, as well as Utopia's crossbow. They helped him up when the bushes around them rustled fiercely.

"They caught up to us," shouted Caleb. "Everyone, ignite your flares!" The group pulled out their flares and red balls of light lit up the darkness, revealing their pursuers. They all pulled out their pistols handguns and began firing into the bushes. Satisfying screeches of pain reached their ears.

The group ran, their flares keeping the raptors at bay. They kept in a circle formation, creating a wall of blazing red light. Their gunfire chased away any raptors who dared to get to close. They crossed a log when Andon, covering the rear with his back to the log, tripped over it. He fell backwards and his flare rolled down a hill. "Guys," he yelled.

Caleb turned and saw his friend laying in the mud, his flare nowhere to be found. _"Wait, his flare! Without his flare. . . Oh no!"_ "Hold on," he shouted to the others. " _We've got to help him."_ But, Caleb was far ahead of the others now. He was alone, and the perfect target.

A dark shape dashed behind him. "Caleb, look out," screamed Kaira. Caleb spun around just in time to grab a snout from closing around his neck. He jumped backwards to avoid the kick, but his hands were slashed by the raptor's. he screamed in pain and rolled to his left. He pulled out his knife as he stood. But the raptor just knocked it away with a well-aimed kick. He seemed doomed when Kaira riddled the raptor's side with oozies.

Lancer was busy fighting for his life. He just barely managed to shoot this raptor in the face and through off its bite, causing it to miss. But he still couldn't stop it from colliding with him. The two tumbled to the ground. Lancer tried to stand up but the raptor did first. It rammed him into the ground as he tried his best to keep the raptor's head at bay, kicking its legs to keep from being gutted a second time. The raptor started using its arms to claw at his chest making him scream. Lancer thought he was finished, when all of a sudden, the raptor screech and fell to the ground. Lancer stood up to see an arrow in its side. He turned around to see Utopia with his crossbow aimed at the raptor. Lancer nodded his thanks and turned to see the raptor curled into a ball, pitifully whimpering as it coughed up blood. Lancer gave pulled out his knife and walked up to it. The raptor closed its eyes for what came next, and Lancer gave it a quicker way out. Utopia suddenly yelped as a raptor land on him, but Lancer pulled out his shotgun and gave it a shell to the face.

Andon he heard a growl to his left. He turned to see a bright red face with a long, pointed snout, teeth linting in the little moonlight there was. The last thing Around said was "Oh, shit." Another roar sounded behind him as he rolled over to see another raptor sailing through the air toward him. He pulled out a pistol, but his arm was grabbed by the first raptor. He screamed and pulled out his second pistol when the second raptor landed on him, breaking his rib cage effectively pinning his arm down. Andon screamed in agony as a third raptor arrived and went for his throat, and this time, the raptor did not miss.

Caleb saw this. "NOOO, ANDON," he screamed. He started running to his friend's aid, but Kaira pulled him to face her.

"Caleb, he's dead, but he wouldn't want you to be, so snap out of it." Caleb looked back at Andon's corpse before turning and leaving.

Caleb felt a burning pain in his chest, as if someone had taken one of his flares and shoved it down his throat and into his chest. _"I brought him out here,"_ Caleb thought, his tears mixing with the rain. _"This is all my fault."_

Bianca and Brittany normally fight, but this time they were working together. When a raptor tackled Brittany, Bianca gave it a crowbar to the back of the head. It staggered off of her, and right then and there it got absolutely wrecked! Bianca kicked it in the face, Brittany kicked it the balls, Bianca tossed Brittany her crowbar and shot the raptor several times, Brittany whacked it across the face, Bianca ignited a molotov and lit the raptor on fire, and finally Bianca whipped out her revolvers and unleashed hell on the flaming dinosaur.

Charles Rolled out of the way just in time to avoid an attack, but the raptor spun and whacked his gun out of his hand. Charles dodged another bite and punched the raptor in the face. He put it in a headlock and raised his fist, but the raptor kicked his leg. It sent Charles to the ground bit into his shoulder while pinning down his left arm, but Charles's right fist connected with its face. The raptor let go and was kicked off. Charles unslung his other desert eagle and pistol whipped the raptor across the face. As the raptor recovered Charles grabbed it by the feathers on its head, put his handgun in its mouth, and sent a bullet through the back of its head and into an arriving raptor's leg. The arriving raptors saw their dead and reconsidered risking their lives. They turned tail and ran.

As the battle came to a close, Caleb stormed past the recon team. "Everyone, on me," he ordered with a shout. "No time to treat these wounds."

Then Charles noticed something. "Wait, where's Andon?"

Caleb came to an abrupt stop. "He's dead." He looked back at Andon's body through the heavy rain. _"And It's all my fault."_


	9. Chapter 8: Lessons And Trust

**Still accepting OCs. Requirements are name, appearance and personality. Optional info is preferred gear/weapons and clothing/armor, relationships and whether you want them to die or not. You can tell me how to introduce or kill them or not. I'm just not doing any perfect or overpowered characters. I'm also up for plot suggestions and ideas if you have and advice. I know how to adapt this story to add in many things. Notify me of any grammar errors.**

Chapter 8: Lessons And Trust

The main group was anxious. The gunshots and screeches had stopped, but everyone was still nervous. The rain wasn't helping either. They all waited for the slightest sign of the recon team.

Few were as anxious as Callie. She was a Canadian girl with brown hair that went to her waist and forest green eyes. Her left forearm was wrapped tightly with bandages up to her fingers, and her left leg had loose wrapping from the waist down. Mud was splattered across her bod, just like everyone else. Her parents would have given her hell back home for this look.

But she wasn't concerned about that right now. She was hoping, praying that Andon would come back to her. _"Come on Andon, please tell me you're okay."_

A short girl with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a chubby build walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Callie. Their coming back, I promise," space said in a soft and sweet voice.

Callie didn't take her eyes off the trees in front of her. "How do you know that Kayla," she replied. Worry was evident in her voice.

Kayla just sighed and lowered her hand. "You don't always have to be so negative, you know," she said.

"I'm just being realistic," Callie replied. Kayla sighed again and shook her head.

Someone grabbed Kayla's shoulder. She spun around to come face-to-face with a small, skinny boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes. "Oh, Michael, it's just you," exclaimed Kayla, surprised. It was hard to see in the dark and rain, but a blush was spreading across her face.

"Hello," Michael replied. "Has anyone sighted the recon team yet?"

Kayla raised an eyebrow. "No. You should know that. Where have you been."

"Oh, I was relieving myself in the bushes."

"Oh."

A scream pierced the night. Heads whipped around to the source of the scream. Aurelia was scrabbling away from a cluster of bushes. "GET IT AWAY FROM ME! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Dylan was sitting not too far away from her and saw the tarantula on one of the leaves. An evil smile crept across his face. He grabbed the branch the leaf was on and heled it out, pointing it toward Aurelia and chasing her with it. Aurelia screamed and ran. "KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!"

Dylan chased her until a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. He dropped the branch and grabbed the hand only to be grabbed by the throat, lifted off the ground and come face-to-face with an emotionless Collin. "Don't do that," he slowly said, betraying no emotion in his voice. But if one looked closely enough they'd be able to see a light in his eyes that said, "listen to me or suffer." The choking Dylan nodded and was dropped, falling to his knees and wheezing for breath.

They waited for a few minutes before someone in the front shouted, "They're back!" Callie's spirits immediately lifted. She leaped up and began shoving her way to the front of the crowd, Kayla struggling to keep up with her.

Another person shouted, "They're injured! Someone help them!" Callie's response was to push everyone out of her way, despite the angry responses of those caught in her path.

When she reached the front the sight that greeted her made her breath stop. Bianca and Brittany were working together to support Lancer while Utopia was plodding right behind them. Caleb and Kaira were assisting Charles and trying to use strips of clothing to stop his bleeding. Lancer's chest was already wrapped up.

But Callie noticed something. There was no sign of Andon. _"Where's Andon,"_ she wondered. Her heart began racing. Her breathing became ragged. Her head swiveled, searching for the boy that she cared so much for.

Kayla finally caught up to her. "Few, you really must have been excited, eh?" She paused when she noticed the look on Callie's face. She looked at the recon team and noticed Andon's absence as well. She turned to Callie. "I'm sure he's fine," she tried to soothe, but it was to no avail.

"Kaira," Jacob yelled. "Lancer, Charles!" He ran up to Kaira first and skidded to a stop in front her. "Are you alright," he asked quickly.

Kaira seemed surprised at first, but she replied, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm not hurt. But Charles took a beating." She motioned to Charles, who's arm was wrapped around her.

Jacob, noticing the blood, immediately began inspecting him. "Are you okay? Please tell me you're going to live."

Charles raised his head to look at Jacob. "I'll live. It takes more than a raptor to kill me," he said with a smile. Jacob smiled back at his friend's faint humor.

Collin jugged up to Lancer. "Lancer, are you okay," he asked in a calm tone.

"He's alright. He can take care of himself. He's too amazing to be hurt that bad," Bianca cut in with a snarky voice while rubbing up against the auburn-haired boy.

Collin didn't even glance at her. "I didn't ask you," he calmly said. Bianca seemed offended. She was about to make some other comment on how amazing Lancer was when Brittany cut in.

"I don't think that you see Collin, but he's perfectly fine," she boasted with pride. "I mean, come on. He's got me by his side." Bianca seemed more offended by this comment.

"As if you could possibly be that important to him," she snapped. Collin rolled his eyes. He knew where this was headed.

"What do you mean? I saved his life," retorted Bianca.

"What are you talking about?"

"Without me he wouldn't have made it back."

"Hey, I did half the work!"

"Oh, please. I felt so much of his weight on me that it was obvious you weren't eve trying."

"That's not true!"

Collin was starting to get annoyed. The girls were so furious that it seemed like there was an aura of fury surrounding them both. He opened his mouth to say something when Utopia stepped in.

"Guys, you need to calm down," he said, stepping between the two ticked off chicks. "First off, I saved his life during that attack, and he returned the favor, so if anyone matters to him, it's me!

"Second off, the only reason I didn't help with carrying him is because I'm injured right now. You two are fine, so I don't want to hear you say anything.

"Thirdly, Lancer's not invincible. Even he has his limits. I mean look at him now! He's severely wounded. We need to keep him alive right now. If you're so obsessed with him that should be your top priority. Then you can go try to make love to him all you want."

Brittany and Bianca were so stunned that They started blushing in embarrassment and shut up. This was when Collin decided to jump back in. "Hey, speaking of Lancer, is he okay," he asked. The trio was immediately alarmed when they noticed that Lancer hadn't done anything yet. He was limp and his feet had left drag marks. "He must have passed out on the way back," Collin deduced. But a faint smirk drew across his face. _"How's your god of love doing now, huh,"_ he thought in the back of his mind. He shook his head. Luckily, no-one noticed it because they were busy worrying about Lancer. _"Cut it out. I've already accepted it. Lancer's a chick magnet. But if it weren't for him I'd still have a girlfriend. Ah, fuck it! Not every girl wants him, right?"_

But it sure seemed that way. When people heard about Lancer passing out from injury, almost every single girl began to grow nervous and either ask if he's alright or to see him. This made almost every guy grimace at Lancer as he hung between his two admirers. Even Collin suddenly had flashbacks of his past girlfriends as they caught a glimpse Lancer and suddenly became interested in him. It made him slightly scowl, but he took a deep breath and shrugged it off.

Callie stormed up to Caleb. Somehow, she felt a pull towards Lancer when she heard he was hurt, but she stopped herself right before she could rush up to him. _"Must be hormones. I can't stop thinking about him whenever I see him or hear his name. He's just so hot and to see his sexy body torn up like that… stop it, stop it! Wow, no wonder Andon wasn't a big fan of him. Andon! Right!"_ She shook her head and turned to face Caleb. It helped that Lancer yelped in pain as when Collin suggested that he try something to wake Lancer up and twisted his nipples. Some of the girls gasped or shouted at Collin while others and all the boys laughed. Callie herself chuckled and thought, _"At least we still have a bit of humor around here. Now to find Caleb."_

She found him in the middle of a conversation with a few of his friends. "Caleb, where's Andon," she demanded. Caleb's head snapped in her direction. Something about him was off. As soon as he saw her he changed from calm and collected two a nervous wreck.

He could barely talk. "A-Andon? Oh, right, right, right. W-well you see, I-I-I, ummm, welll," he stuttered. _"How am I going to tell Callie that Andon's dead,"_ he wondered. _"They had a thing going on between them."_

"Well," Callie questioned again. "Where is he?" Caleb lowered his head. That was enough of an answer for Callie. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. She felt her heart practically stop. She could barely breath. Her mind was racing. _"NO! No, no, NO! HE CAN'T BE DEAD! No, no, no, NO!"_ When she could finally breath her breath was quick and ragged. _"NO! He can't be dead! I refuse to believe it! He's going to come running through the trees, and it's going to be as if nothing happened, and he's going to hug me and kiss me and. . ."_ She began swinging her head about, turning around and scanning the trees in search of the love of her life, but to no avail.

Kayla gently placed a hand on Callie's shoulder, but she shook it off. "No," Callie mumbled. "He can't be dead. He's not dead."

Kayla grew worried for her friend. She turned to Caleb. "What happened," she demanded. Callie stopped spinning. Caleb could barely form the words to tell her the events that happened in the jungle. He didn't need to. Charles took over from there.

"We were heading back when were jumped by the pack. Caleb was the first to be pinned down, but Andon and I helped him. We pulled out our flares and fired on the raptors. They kept their distance, but Andon, who was in the back of the group, tripped over a log. He fell and lost his flare. By the time we realized what had happened he was several yards away from us. The raptors noticed and had some of the pack distract us while the rest killed Andon." Kayla flinched at the word "Killed". She knew that Callie was going to have nightmare recovering from this.

Callie felt like her whole world was crumbling around her. The love of her life was dead, and he was never coming back. She couldn't help it: she let out a wail filled with pain and sadness. She was an absolute wreck. Tears poured down her face as she fell to her knees in the mud. Kayla placed a hand on her shoulder. This time Callie shuffled around and buried her face in Kayla's shirt. Kayla rested her head on Callie's and rubbed her back, comforting her friend as much as possible.

Michael. Couldn't help it. He stormed up to Caleb in a rare fury. He didn't normally get mad, but this was the rare case when he couldn't control himself. He grabbed Caleb by the shirt and yanked him forward. "YOU BASTARD," he shouted. Then he socked Caleb across the face. But Caleb kept calm. Barely. Others were about to pull Michael off, but Caleb held up his hand for them to stop. The confused crowd stood back and watched what happened next.

Michael continued his tantrum. "You swore you'd protect us! You swore you'd protect him! You said you'd make sure he got back alive! But what do you do instead? You lead him to his death!" Michael raised his fist for another blow, only to have it caught mid-swing and to have himself thrown into the mud. Michael slowly struggled to his hands and knees, sputtering mud everywhere.

Before he could do anything else a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him to his feet. He looked up to see the face of Caleb staring him dead in the eye. There was a fire in Caleb's eyes that wasn't there before. The look they had demanded respect and seemed to make Michael freeze place. When he spoke, he used a voice that sent chills down the spines of all those that heard it. "I don't know how many bad things about me are going through your head right now, but one thing I do know is that you don't know how hard it is to be leader. I have to make the hardest decisions around here, ones that decide the fate of everyone here. I have been in charge of many things in my life, and even I don't know how I'm still sane.

"There are things I can't control, and many of those things are life changing factors. Andon was one of my best friends and I blame myself for his death just as much as you do. He saved my life and I couldn't return the favor. But we have to learn to accept these deaths. I am willing to put my life on the line to protect everyone here, but I'm not going to be able to save everyone here. Until you learn that lesson I don't want to hear a thing from you."

Michael didn't respond. He was put down and Joined Kayla and Callie. But he took a glance back at Caleb and hissed, "This isn't over," his voice filled with malice. Caleb just glared at him before turning to face the rest of the survivors.

Sasha, a girl with a stocky build, golden-brown hair and dark green eyes asked Caleb, "So, the mission was a failure?"

"No, Sasha," Caleb said. "The mission wasn't a failure."

"But we can't get to the ship," Sasha said, confused.

"I didn't say we had to take back the ship," Caleb replied. "I said that we were only going to get to the ship and observe it. I never said that we were going to fight the raptors for it." Sasha nodded in understanding.

"But what can we do now," Amy said. "We can't get back to the ship. Where are we going to live?"

"We live out in the wild," answered Caleb.

"What? Are you insane," protested Dylan. "You can't expect us to immediately adapt out here! We stand a better chance trying to fight the raptors for the ship!"

Jacob piped up. "You're crazy! If we fight the raptors they'll kill tons of us! We can learn to survive out here. Many people have learned to survive on their own, but we can work together to survive out here." Jacob had shut Dylan up that time.

"Thank you, Jacob," said Caleb. Jacob nodded back. "Now, as I was saying. . ."

"Wait, why should we listen to you?" He was interrupted by Kyle. "You got Andon killed. How many more of us are you going to sacrifice? How many more of our lives are you going to waste?" A chorus of agreement rose from the crowd, though not as many as before and much more uncertain.

" _Not again,"_ Caleb thought. "What would you have us do, then," he asked.

Kyle grinned at being in the spotlight. Holding his head high, he announced, "I would have us stick together at all times. No-one would leave this group. And I would keep everyone in line. I have friends that are capable of preventing any mutiny and inner conflict. I have the strength to keep everyone here safe." More people turned against Caleb. _"Perfect,"_ Kyle thought. _"All I have to do is keep finding reasons to side with me and leadership is mine. This is my chance toto show my rivals just how strong I am."_

The survivors began to call out against Caleb. "Kyle's right. We do need a new leader."

"I think we should promote Kyle."

"Yeah! Caleb is just going to get us killed."

"Caleb, just step down and let a real leader take charge."

"This isn't a class or a play Caleb. This is a life and death situation. You can't afford to screw up."

Jason was having none of it. "Have you all not taken some of Kyle's suggestions into consideration? He'd keep us all together. That means we'd have to stay near each other **at all times**. Otherwise he's no better than Caleb." The crowd began to quiet down. Some of them questioned where Jason was going with this. "While this isn't necessarily a bad thing, in our condition it isn't exactly a good thing, either."

"And how isn't it a good thing," challenged Jessica.

"In our condition, we couldn't possibly all travel that far together. We need scouts to search the surrounding area. Otherwise we won't know if there's food or water nearby, if there's a good place for camp, if there's nearby predators. We'll need to temporarily split up to gather resources and search the surrounding area. And even if we were all perfectly fine, we would still need someone to guard camp so nothing raids our food supplies." Jason let that sink in. He could clearly see the expressions on people's faces change from anger and mistrust to confusion and embarrassment.

Dylan spoke up again. "I know you're practically Caleb's advisor, but we don't need you to kiss his ass. Why don't we let our _leader_ explain himself and talk about Kyle's plans." He received nods of support from the others.

Jason went quiet and looked to Caleb. "I have more reasons why we shouldn't listen to Kyle," he began. "As for 'keeping everybody in line, what do you think that means? It means that he'd probably beat anyone who challenges him into submission." When they heard that they all began to look at Kyle, who opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Caleb. "I understand preventing mutiny, but I lead through trust, not fear. I'm pretty sure no-one wants a tyrant telling them what to do." More people began to side with Caleb. Kyle seemed a bit panicked, but he kept himself under control.

"Finally," Caleb continued. "about you getting everyone off the island; that's impossible." Suddenly the former students grew worried. Some gasped, a few whispered to one-another in fear and others were either to stunned to say anything or yelling at each-other or Caleb about how they could all make it off the island or if what Caleb said was true. "Now, listen. . ." Caleb couldn't even finish his sentence.

"What do you mean?"

"Of course we can all make it out!"

"It's not impossible! We'll make it, you'll see."

"Do you really think we won't make it?"

"Are all gonna die here."

"We are going to make it! You'll see!"

"I can't die here! I Wanna go home!"

Caleb could barely speak until a voice screamed, "QUIIEEEEET!" Everyone whipped toward Eli's direction in the back of the group. He was fuming and panting heavily. Eli hadn't spoken since his brother's death hours ago. "Let the guy speak! I know it's hard for you to believe the cold, hard truth, but you have to. We don't have a choice. I pity those of you that are so naïve that you truly think we-here all go-ho-hoing to gh-het off this island alive." He laughed at the last part.

"You know what, he's right." Joined in Jacob. Attention turned to him. "We're not all going to survive this island. But you know what? We should still try to get as many people off this island as possible."

"But so many of us died," shouted Callie, still weeping. She had stood up and listened to the whole argument. This actually confused people. Callie never spoke up unless a teacher told her to.

"Callie actually spoke up?"

"I guess Andon's death is getting to her."

"Are you okay, Callie," Jacob asked. He was growing concerned for the girl.

"What's it matter to you," she snapped.

Kayla wrapped her arm around her friend. "She doesn't want to talk to you right now."

Jacob just stood there. He paused for a moment before saying, "If she didn't want to talk to me she wouldn't have responded to what I said. And besides, there's a part of me that just wants to help anyone in my group, whether it be my family, friends, class or team. Now we're a group of survivors and lives are at stake, so naturally I'm concerned." Kayla lowered her head and stepped away from her. Walking up to her, Jacob said "Callie, what's wrong?"

The whites of Callie's eyes were red from crying. "I've lost everything," she shouted. "There's nothing left for me anymore! My parents abuse me, my relatives don't want anything to do with me, now my boyfriend's dead and I'm stuck on a dinosaur infested island! Is that enough of an answer for you?!" Everybody nearby stepped back from her, even Kayla and Michael.

Jacob opened his mouth to say something but stopped. He took a moment before saying, "Then what do you want to do about it?"

Callie looked Jacob in the eye and said, "What do you want me to do? There's no reason for me to live anymore. Why should I even try to make it off the island?" Kayla and Michael were shocked to hear Callie say such a thing. Was she really thinking what it sounded like she was thinking?

"NO," screamed Kayla.

"What? Callie, you can't be serious," shouted Michael.

"What am I going to live for now," Callie snapped at them. "There's nothing left for me."

"But you still have us," said Kayla.

"Yes," added Jacob. "Do you care for your friends?"

"Yes," answered Callie.

"How much?"

"They're like my sister and brother."

"Would you care if they died?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then do it for them."

"Do what for them?"

"Survive."

Callie tried to report but could think of nothing to say. She looked to her friends. "We still care about you," said Kayla. Michael nodded in agreement.

"And what would Andon want," continued Jacob. Callie thought for a moment.

"He'd want me to live a happy life," she answered.

"Exactly," said Jacob.

"But how can I live a happy life now," Callie asked.

"Move on," Jacob replied. Callie lowered her head and a worried look spread across her face. "I'm not telling you to forget about him," Jacob continued. "I'm just telling you to stop grieving so much. There are other people that care about you. If you don't live for you. . . live for them. And when you complete that goal find another one. There's always a reason to live."

When he was finished, Callie sat there speechless. _"Could I really find a reason to live in this cruel world,"_ she thought. _"Is there really a reason any left for me to exist anymore?"_ Jacob's words also had an affect on others that had lost close friends and family that day. They all just needed a reason to live, whether it be for themselves or for others.

Caleb decided to change the topic. "Thank you for the morale booster," he said. "But we need to discuss things." He pulled his backpack off and motioned for Jason and Charles to help him take something out. "During our little adventure, we came across the dead guards," he said. "Utopia and Brittany killed the two raptors that were eating the corpses." The aforementioned two received compliments for their deeds. Brittany relished in the attention, but Utopia was nervous, not being used to standing in the spotlight. When the compliments died down Caleb continued. "We looted the guns and ammo off the bodies." When Caleb mentioned that almost everyone in the crowd rushed forward to grab a gun.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, one at a time," yelled Charles. "You can all get one, but we need all to line up. Any of you that know how to use a gun, pass these around to the others and show them how to use them. Same goes for the tazers we found." Collin, Lancer, Jacob, Kaira and a few others stepped up to do just that.

"We should keep the safety on until we actually run into danger. We don't want anyone dying from an accidental discharge," suggested Lancer. Others agreed to this. They all knew that many people die from accidental gunshots all the time.

"Good. Now that we've got that settled, we should figure out where to go," called out Caleb.

Sasha stepped forward and asked, "Do you have a place in mind?"

Caleb put a hand on his chin. "I'm up for suggestions."

"Is this enough firepower to repel the raptors," Eli asked.

"I think so," answered Caleb. "Where are you going with this."

"Well," began Eli with a sadistic smile. "I was thinking, with all the guns and tazers you grabbed, along with all the weapons we had before, including the flares, maybe we could take back the ship, get some revenge, you know?" At the mention of 'take back the ship' voices immediately raised up against Eli's suggestion, saying "are you crazy" and other stuff like "stupid Eli", but at the mention 'get some revenge' a few voices supported him. Those guys were quickly shut up.

"Any other ideas," asked Caleb.

Aurelia piped up. "I saw a building on the way here.," she said.

"Really, where?" Everybody diverted their attention to Aurelia. She grew nervous under the stares, but mustered up the courage to ignore the stage-fright. "It was off in the distance, on the top of this ridge." Everyone's spirits lifted at this new information.

"Well, are we agreed on where we want to go," asked Caleb. _"This is great! Maybe we can solve our resource problem. We can get food, water, maybe even medical supplies! We can probably defend it against the raptors if they attacked, make it our home. Wait, wait, I'm getting ahead of myself. I have to see the place first."_

Luckily for Caleb there were no objections to the idea of a building. "Well, Aurelia, lead the way."

Aurelia's eyes widened. "M-me?! B-but I couldn't possibly do that! I don't know what to do!"

"Then just show us where it is and I'll take the lead from there," suggested Caleb.

"Okay. What are we waiting for? Let's go find a new home!" Aurelia agreed. That was all it took for the entire group to stand up. Those that could supported the weak and the injured, and they were all off in the jungle in minutes. Their very fist journey had begun.


	10. Chapter 9: Horned Devils

**Accepting OCs. Shout-out to Lancer Octivus, Charmander536, thestarfighter1 and Yue in the stars for OCs! Just give me a name, appearance and personality. Preferred weapons/gear and armor/clothing, relationships, and anything else is optional. And notify me of any grammar issues.**

Chapter 9: Horned Devils

Aurelia lead the group to the top of a large hill. By the time they reached it, though, everyone was exhausted. Some of them barely managed to keep up. Caleb and Jason noticed this and stepped began to have their own conversation.

"Caleb, we need to take a break," said Jason while looking back at the group of survivors.

"I know," said Caleb. "But I want to figure out where this building is." Jason nodded and continued walking.

Right behind them another conversation was taking place. "What do you think of Jacob," asked Charles. His shoulder hadn't taken much punishment.

Collin looked back at him. "Huh?"

"Jacob," repeated Charles. "What do you think of him?"

"You mean the whole surviving a raptor attack by himself," asked Collin.

"Of course I mean that," Charles said. "There's no way he could possibly survive a raptor attack by himself with just a knife."

Collin raised a hand to his chin. "You know, I've been thinking about it, too," he said. "I just didn't bring it up because I wanted to make sure my suspicions were correct. He's certainly not normal. Did you see his face back on the ship?"

"Yeah, I did," answered Charles. "No normal person randomly grows teeth and claws and changes their eyes. But we can't say anything unless we want people to think we're crazy. They didn't see it. They wouldn't believe us."

Lancer suddenly walked up to them and joined their conversation. "Do you think he remembers it," he asked. Collin and Charles got thoughtful looks on their faces. Lancer sighed and said, "I'll ask him."

"No," said Charles. "I'll ask him. I'm trained in interrogation."

"This isn't the army. You don't have to beat him," said Collin.

"I've got it, trust me," said Lancer. With that he looked to the front of the group and walked towards Jacob, who was walking right next to Kaira, Aurelia on Kaira's other side and talking to her and Eli a few feet behind them. "Hey, Jacob," called Lancer.

Jacob turned to him. "Oh, hey Lancer," he called back. As Lancer drew closer Jacob could see the serious look on his face. "You've changed."

"How so?"

"You're more serious than usual."

"Things change, whether it be for better or worse."

"Let's just hope this change is for better."

They were quiet for a moment. Jacob noticed Charles and Collin staring at them as if they were eavesdropping on the conversation. Lancer asked the question they were all waiting for. "So, how did you exactly kill that raptor?"

"What raptor," Jacob asked a little too quickly. Lancer's suspicion grew, but he didn't show it.

"The raptor back on the ship," Lancer continued, remaining calm. Now Aurelia, Eli and Kaira were listening in on the conversation.

"I just stabbed it in the neck. It bit my hand and I stabbed it in the neck so I could get it off while leaving it vulnerable so I could finish it off."

Lancer nodded his head. "So, do you remember anything. . . strange happening," he said slowly. That made Jacob freeze.

"What do you mean strange," he asked with a calm voice. He avoided eye contact with Lancer. Lancer knew that Jacob was hiding something. Jacob normally tied to make eye contact with people he talked to, trying to study the other person's expressions and emotions. When he doesn't make eye contact with you he's either not interested in you or is trying to hide something. In this case it was certainly the latter.

"You know what I mean," pressured Lancer, no longer trying to hide his suspicion. "You know something, I can tell." An edge worked its way into his voice. He leaned forward, putting Jacob on edge. "What are you hiding?"

Suddenly, someone screamed. Guns were raised immediately. People began shouting in panic. A high-pitched screech was heard all the way to the back of the group. Lancer and the others pushed Jacob's secret to the back of their minds. Chaos erupted and there was running and shouting everywhere as people tried to figure out what was going on. White flashes streaked through the surrounding trees and brush. Gunshots were fired until someone ordered those guys to stop shooting. When the chaos finally calmed down Caleb began addressing the group.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" His shout caught everyone's attention. The crowd quieted quickly and everyone stood looking at Caleb, waiting for him to say something. "It wasn't a problem, just a bit of troodons." Some people in the crowd calmed down, a few grew nervous and others just stood there confused, not knowing what a troodon was. "Just some scavengers and ankle-biters, probably following the blood trails." That made most people calm down but some were still nervous. "They shouldn't be a problem as long as no-one walks off on their own and we keep our eyes open." With that the crowd finally started to settle down. But Lancer gave Jacob a look that said, 'this isn't over.'

Only a couple minutes later someone on the left shouted, "Look! More survivors!" The hype that followed was the biggest hype the people had had since the ship crash. They all looked over to see a large crowd, bigger than their own, either running or jogging toward them. The same person who had mentioned them then yelled, "It's the SOTA and IDEA students!" That caused the excitement to rise. There were even some of the lost SAMI students with them. The SAMI group stated off towards them as well.

When the two groups collided everyone was happy. More people meant more protection. More weapons. Old friends from middle school rejoiced as they saw each other once again. Then came the weeping. When people discovered their friends or lovers were dead most of them lost it and broke down. They couldn't escape the fact that they were still on a dinosaur infested island and many people were still dead. And they weren't coming back.

Caleb heard a feminine voice shout, "Okay everyone, settle down." He searched for the source of the voice until his eyes rested on a redheaded girl with blue eyes and hair that ended just below her shoulders. Her build was slender yet a bit muscular. She stood on a log that overlooked the entire crowd. Her stance held an aura of dominance around her. The SOTA and IDEA kids immediately turned their attention to her. "I know we're all excited, I am, too, but we don't want to attract any unwanted attention." Her words quieted the crowd. . . mostly.

Caleb noted that she must be in charge when he recognized the girl. "Hey, Gina," he called. Gina turned her head towards him and greeted him back. That's when Caleb noticed another boy ordering the SOTA and IDEA students, trying to find out who was in charge of the SAMI group. "Over here," Caleb called to him. The boy seemed not to notice until Jason tapped his shoulder and pointed to Caleb. The boy had black hair that was in a messy mohawk. He had a bit of a skinny build but looked like he was very nimble.

The boy made his way to Caleb through the bustling crowd. "Are you the one in charge around here," the boy asked.

"Yes," answered Caleb. "And you are?"

"Ian Hendrick, at your service," the boy greeted with a humorous smile.

Caleb couldn't help but chuckle at this. Just then Gina walked up to them. "Hey there, Caleb. I haven't seen you since middle school," she said. Caleb's heartbeat quickened. She was right about that, and she was especially beautiful now. Caleb could barely keep himself from blushing, and somehow Ian noticed that. He grinned mischievously.

""H-hey Gina," Caleb stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"We got stranded here, duh," said Gina.

"Oh, right. So, you're leading this group?"

"Yeah. Ian and I are acting as joint leaders. We make the decisions together."

Ian jumped in. "Can we get to business now," he said. Gina nodded.

"We need to find a place to stay," she said, getting straight to the point.

"I think I can help with that," said Caleb. Ian and Gina looked at him, genuinely interested. "one of the students, Aurelia, said she saw a building when we were crossing a hill not far from here."

"How far is it," asked Ian.

"Calm down, I have to see it for myself," said Caleb. "But if it's really far I'm sure we can probably make it if we stick together." Gina and Ian looked at each other and nodded, quickly coming to an agreement.

Gina looked at Caleb and asked, "You look like you have leader qualities, so what do you think of being one of the tribe's leaders? Maybe even forming a council?"

Caleb looked at her, puzzled. "Wait, tribe?"

"My idea," Ian boasted proudly, puffing out his chest. "Though Gina's the soul chieftan. . . or chieftaness."

"So, you in or out," asked Gina.

Caleb thought for moment before answering, "Yes, I'll do it."

"Good! I'll announce you to the tribe." Gina Climbed back on top of the log she was previously on. "Attention, everyone." The mixed group looked at her. She showed no signs of nervousness or hesitation. "I, with the other tribe leaders, Ian and Caleb; yes, Caleb, the leader of the SAMI group, is officially a tribe leader. . ." The SAMI students that hadn't already been told about the tribe had it quickly explained to them before Gina continued. "have come to a solution to our problem." People leaned forward to hear what the solution was. "Caleb told me and Ian that a girl named Aurelia had seen a building when the SAMI group was crossing a hill earlier."

Said girl stepped forward, almost freaking out from stage-fright. The people that noticed actually felt sorry for her. She stepped up to Gina, feeling intimidated by her authority. "I-I did notice a building not too far from here. It's only a couple miles, I guess. It shouldn't be too hard to reach," she said, a whimper almost etching its way into her voice. She jumped when cheers and excitement erupted from the crowd. That was the best news they had heard all day!

"Thank you," Gina said to Aurelia. "You've given us hope." Aurelia smiled and Gina smiled right back before turning back to her cheering audience. "Attention!" The cheering slowly died down. "We also came to the agreement that we should all stick together. The IDEA students have salvaged more than enough food to last us a while, the SAMI students have plenty of weapons and the SOTA students have lots of medical supplies. I suggest we leave immediately, for every minute counts."

That was all Gina needed to say. She jumped down and began walking, Ian and Caleb falling in behind her with Aurelia in the lead. Gina walked up behind Aurelia and said, "Lead us home."

Aurelia led the group to the top of a ridge and looked out in the distance. Caleb did the same, as did many others. They all began looking for the building Aurelia had seen. Suddenly Aurelia yelled, "I see it! I see it! There it is!" Everyone looked over to where she was pointing. "Right over there, on that plateau!" They could just barely make it out. A lone structure stood in the distance on the top of a large plateau. Just a tiny dot in the middle of a jungle.

Once people saw it their spirits fell. "No way."

"Come on!"

"There's no way we're going to make it that far."

"That's like, what, at least several miles?"

Aurelia turned away in embarrassment. Caleb saw this and raised his voice. "We're SAMI students, we can walk more than three miles a in less than an hour. Some of us are used to running that distance in less than half an hour. If we keep it up we can reach that building in less than a day."

"Not all of us are SAMI students," said Gina. "And even though I agree that we could reach that building in less than a day I also think we should set up camp and get some rest for the rest of the day. The sun is just coming up and we need to get something to eat and drink as well as tend to any wounds."

Caleb nodded and Ian turned to address the tribe. "All right, we're going to set up camp here and move out tomorrow to reach the building. It's daybreak and we can finally get some rest." Everyone was happy to hear the news.

Gin a stepped forward and began giving out orders. "Alright, we need to ration the food and drinks accordingly, hand out weapons to everyone who isn't armed and treat any serious wounds people might have." The orders were immediately followed. Those with the most serious injuries: broken bones, large gashes, dislocations, missing eyes; were treated first by those with the most medical experience or passed health classes with the highest grades. Weapons were passed out and people were taught how to use them. Food and water was passed out and shared among them all.

Only a few hours later the sun was up. Lancer was testing his new forty-pound pull compound bow when a different arrow flew into the tree he was aiming at. He looked to his right to see Utopia a few feet away with a grin on his face. "How was that," the smaller boy asked.

"Not bad," Lancer replied. He pulled back the bowstring, aimed down the sights and let his arrow fly. The MA-3 arrowhead cut straight through the wooden shaft of Utopia's arrow while slamming the field point arrowhead farther into the tree. Utopia's head went down but Lancer didn't seem to notice.

Jacob walked up with his own forty-pound pull compound pull and said, "Lancer, try not to put our arrows to waste," with a smile. Lancer just rolled his eyes and went to retrieve his arrow.

The tribe was enjoying the time to rest when they heard an echoing bellow. Guns and bows went up in a split second. A tall object rose among the treetops. It waved back and forth as if searching for something. Another bellow came from its direction. More tall objects rose up around it, followed by more bellows. The guns were slowly lowered as people realized that the creatures weren't anywhere near them.

Jacob recognized the dinos. "Brachiosaurus," he said. "They're quite peaceful." Everyone calmed down. Some people actually enjoyed the sight and peaceful sounds.

Caleb's voice suddenly called out to everyone. "Okay, attention everyone." The tribe assembled right in front of him. Gina and Ian were on either side of him. He began to give out orders to them. "We need to set up a camp if we're going to spend the rest of the day here. It's only temporary, but it should be defendable." He began pointing to different parts of the clearing they were in. "Those bushes over there could be turned into a storage for medical supplies. All we need to do is get some thorny branches and dig a space under them. We should use thorns to stash our food supplies so no wildlife can get to it. Be sure to make the thorns thick enough to repel any rodents that get interested. And we should use brambles to make thickets around the entrance so it's harder for the smaller dinosaurs have a harder time getting to us. Use any leftover thorns to reinforce the barrier. We'll post lookouts to warn of any incoming danger." He let that sink in so people could try to figure out where to go.

When most of them couldn't figure out what to do Ian yelled, "Alright, you heard the man! Any of you that are good in arts and crafts or construction, come with me. The rest of you, get the supplies stashed and secured. We've got a camp to protect, people!" With Ian's authority and his boost in energy the tribe was on their feet and up and about. The camp was halfway finished two hours later.

After two hours the lookouts were starting to get bored. Collin and Lancer were resting in the trees right outside the new camp. Jacob and Eli were sitting on a log right below them. Charles was in the treetops, keeping his eyes open for the slightest sign of movement.

Collin had found a grenade launcher attachment for his M-16 in the weapons pile, but there were no more rifles that could have the attachment. None except Collin's. He still had his ka-bar and a 9mm automatic pistol as a sidearm. His marksman skills were some of the best.

Lancer had his bow, steel arrows with MA-3 broad head arrowheads on his back. After all, he was famous for his archery skills. A desert eagle was in his pocket. He was also using a rock to sharpen a cavalry saber from one of the rooms on the ship; the owner was really into ancient weapons. And when you specialize in martial arts and swordplay you're going to want a melee weapon.

Jacob had his own compound bow on his back, along with an M-27 LMG. Though his archery and marksman skills weren't as good as Collin's or Lancer's that didn't stop him. Two katanas from the aforementioned crew member's room were in his belt. Jacob had already sharpened his hours ago.

Eli had taken possession of Jacob's shotgun. A kanabo was in his hands and his pockets were full of shuriken. 12-gauge shells were strapped to his chest. He also had the weird idea to duct tape his kanabo to his shotgun.

Charles was sitting in the nook of a tree with his springfield rifle and a colt.45 as a sidearm. A short, folding shovel called the entrenching tool, or E-tool for short, was on his belt. Hours of waiting at the army base, acting as a guard, had made him incredibly patient. And it was a good thing too.

He was the one that spotted the large shape first. A massive, camouflaged shape that looked like it had active camo. Charles aimed down his scope. The creature was about forty meters from the camp. Another shape was only ten meters to its right. They were moving so slowly and stopping so frequently that, with all the commotion behind them it was incredibly hard to hear them. They were also in thick foliage, breaking up their outline. Only when one of them stepped on a thicket and cracked a ton of branches did the others look up. The shapes froze, not moving a muscle.

"What was that," asked Jacob. He leaped to his feet as Eli slowly stood up. They both drew their guns, Jacob aiming down his ACOG sights. Some of the other tribe members looked up in the same direction, all of them drawing their bows and guns.

Lancer drew his bowstring and Collin raised his rifle, both of them aiming down their scopes. "You see anything up there, Charles," called Collin.

"Yeah," Charles called back, making the other four freeze. "and it ain't pretty." They all knew things were about to get ugly. Charles' mind began racing, assessing the situation. _"The moment they see us make a move to warn the camp they'll attack. But if I can take out its eye with the first shot before that happens they'll be at a disadvantage. They might even give up. But if they still attack one of them will be severely wounded before they even make a move."_ So he took aim through the scope and lined up a shot to what he guessed was the head. He could just make out the shape of the creature's head; the rounded snout, the rough and lumpy skin, the horn above each eye. . . wait, the horns! A dead giveaway. Charles breath caught in his throat. _"Oh no."_ He knew this dinosaur. He knew there was only one carnivore with a horn above each eye on Isla could have sworn those eyes were looking directly at him. _"Perfect."_ He moved the crosshairs over to the eye. That's when he saw it turn its attention down. Charles looked down as well when he noticed Eli turning to walk back to warn the camp.

What happened next shocked Charles. The creature seemed to know what was going on. Charles could see it pull its lips back and growl at him before turning to its partner and huffing, messing up Charles' aim. Charles knew what was about to happen. The creatures knew they had been spotted and that their prey was about sound the alarm. He moved his finger over the trigger and fired.

BANG! The gunshot rang out and what happened next could only be described as pure chaos. Everything seemed to freeze as the let out a surprised roar. Charles fired again. Its partner roared and they both charged. Jacob shouted, "Carnotaurus!" Everyone started running and screaming. More gunshots went off, but the carnotaurs kept running. Their roars sent at least half of the tribe running and screaming in fear.

Collin fired his grenade launcher, but with so many trees in the way it didn't directly hit its target. But the explosion caught the side of one carno's face. The one Charles shot charged his tree and rammed it, the same one Collin and Lancer were in. Before Collin could reload his grenade launcher he was shaken out of the tree. He hit the ground with a thud. The carno seemed to know he was a major threat and tried to bite down on him. Collin grabbed his rifle and unloaded it into the dino's face. The carno reared back and roared in pain, allowing Collin to roll to his feet and grab another frag round.

Lancer was hanging on to a tree branch that was just about ready to crack. So he just let go and landed on the ground with a painful thud. The carno was distracted with Jacob, Eli and several other tribe members that stayed to fight. Lancer was slowly getting to his feet when a hand grabbed his arm and helped him up.

It was Utopia. "Need any help," he asked. The second carno was busy with another group of students. And it wasn't looking too good for them. The creature bit down on one boy's upper body and threw him to who knows where. It gored another boy with its horns and turned to bite at a third boy who dodged the bite only to get hit by the tail as it grabbed a girl by the leg, picked her up and slamed her back into the ground.

Lancer shook Utopia's arm off and grunted as he got back to his feet. "I'm fine," he said. "You should go help the others." Utopia nodded and pulled out his crossbow and took aim at the carno while Lancer searched for his bow. He found it a couple yards away. He picked it up and nocked another arrow. When he turned around he saw Utopia still hadn't fired his crossbow, but instead was standing there petrified. The carnotaurus had either scared off, injured or killed most of the others. All that were left were Jacob, Collin, Eli, Aurelia and Kaira. The last two had come out the moment they saw their friends fighting. Lancer sighed and shook his head, quickly walking up to Utopia and saying, "It goes something like this," and firing an arrow into the carnotaur's thick hide. The angry dino turned and roared in fury and charged Lancer. Lancer drew another arrow but Utopia finally fired his crossbow, making the carno flinch and run headfirst into a tree.

The same tree Charles was in. Charles, who was barely holding on for dear life. The young man couldn't hold on after that second hit. His hand slipped and he fell, his hands flailing about as he fell farther and farther. fortunately, he hit something before he hit the ground. Unfortunately, it was the thing that tried to eat him.

The carnotaur felt something land hard on its head. It shook its head furiously and threw the object off. It turned to find Charles bouncing off the tree and decided to end him first. Lancer wasn't about to let that happen. He fired another arrow and watched with satisfaction as it embedded itself into the back of the carno's head. Collin followed up when the carno turned around to face them. He fired another frag round that the carno saw coming and ducked just in time to avoid it. The frag slammed into the tree behind it and sent the carno to the ground. This puzzled Collin. _"It knew what the frag was,"_ he thought. _"It must have had combat experience with humans before. That would partially explain the weapons and dead soldiers here, as well as why it targeted me. But there's still so much more that stands unanswered."_

He was shaken from his thoughts when Jacob yelled, "Come on, Collin! We need everyone in this fight!" Collin started reloading the grenade launcher when the carno quickly scramble to its feet and charged him again. Collin raised his rifle again, but the carno was to close now. But one of Lancer's arrows caught it on the jaw. It whipped around towards Lancer and Utopia, who's crossbow bolt got dangerously close to its eye. It lost interest and ran back to fight the other tribe members, allowing Aurelia and Kaira to tend to Charles.

The carno charged them next and this time lunged at them for the final dozen yards. Lancer rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the bite. But Utopia wasn't so lucky. His leg got caught on one of the horns. The carnotaurus flicked its head up and sent him flying. The boy landed in a crippled heap on the ground. Kaira ordered Aurelia to go check on him. The golden-haired girl put up a little argument before turning around and running to the Utopia's position.

It now spun around to face Lancer, who drew his pistol and unloaded on its face. The wounds Collin already gave it made the pistol rounds more painful. The carno roared in pain and fury as its attack was thrown off. But it didn't stop charging. With its head low to the ground Lancer tried to jump over it, but that only got him on top of the carno's head. Lancer's mind flashed and he came up with an idea. He quickly drew his saber and stabbed downwards, aiming for its neck. The blade sank into the wounds that were made by the numerous bullets it had taken. The carno roared again and whipped its head back and forth. Lancer held on tight and fired his pistol at its eye. The shots missed from all the thrashing, though.

Lancer was flung off and rolled across the ground, his saber left sticking out of the carno's neck. As he began to stand back up Eli's shotgun tore through its leg. The carno gave another furious roar. It turned on Eli and charged him. Eli tried to run but the guy wasn't really the fast type. As the carno closed in on its target it got several dozen LMG rounds to the face from an angry Jacob, but it just swept its tale and sent a shower of earth at him. Eli couldn't reload his shotgun in time. It looked like he was doomed when Collin fired his grenade launcher again, leading his shot well enough so that the grenade caught the carno in the side of its chest, making a hung crater where its heart used to be. The following explosion sent the carno to the ground. It did not get up.

As Collin reloaded his grenade launcher the carnotaur's companion came out of nowhere, charging Collin full speed. Collin had no time to do anything before the beast was upon him. The group that had been fighting this one was all but dead or injured. Collin just barely rolled away from being trampled and fired the rest of his clip. The carno used the same tactic as the other one, sweeping its tale and blinding Collin with a shower of rocks and dirt. It was about to charge him when the boom of 12-gauge shells split the air once more.

The carno had had enough of these humans and gave Eli a thundering roar that was louder than the rest, one filled with more rage than anything Eli had ever heard before. Eli suddenly froze up. The roar sent chills down his spine.

That was the moment the caurnotaur was waiting for. It charged Eli once again and Eli just managed to come back to his senses jump away from a bite that would have killed him. Instead it was his arm that was caught. Eli screamed in agony as the carno thrashed him around before AR-15 shots sounded in the midst of the screaming. The carno dropped Eli, who passed out from the mixture of pain, blood loss and hitting the ground. The next target made Eli's blood run cold. He could only whisper, "Erica," before his world went black.

Lancer, Collin, Jacob, Kaira and Aurelia were the only ones still fighting. After all, you threaten one of them they all jump you. The second carno learned that lesson the hard way. Jacob was barely containing himself. He just watched the second carno possibly fatally wound two of his best friends and kill one of his best friend's sister. He was on the verge of snapping. The carno turned towards him as he fired his LMG at it. He only fired a few shots when he heard the sound he dreaded at the worst possible moment. He heard the click of an empty clip. He began to reload as Collin began firing, but Collin ended up in the same position as Jacob.

They were almost certainly dead then when Aurelia opened fire. She ran away from Utopia, luring the giant beast away. She then also froze up when she heard the caonotaurus' roar. She was absolutely petrified. Her blood seemed to freeze. She couldn't move a muscle until it was too late. She saw the jaws about to close on her head when she attempted to leap back, but her legs couldn't make it in time. The carno's jaws closed on her legs. She screamed in agony and terror as the carnotaur raised its head to slam her into the ground. Aurelia reached out to grab onto anything that she could get her hands on, which happened to be the carno's horn. The carno couldn't slam her while she was holding onto its horn. Aurelia also took this moment to pull out a knife and stab the carno in the eye. The massive creature threw her off, sending tumbling through the air. Jacob reacted to this by running out and catching her before she hit the ground.

Collin and Lancer shared a nod. Lancer nocked an arrow and Collin aimed his rifle at the carno's face. This one was by far more dangerous than its former companion; much more fierce and aggressive. It charged Collin, who stood there and waited patiently. All he needed to do was wait until Lancer took the shot. But what neither of them expected was for Kaira to revive Charles and for Charles to take aim down his springfield and do what he intended to do before the battle even started. He shot out the carno's other eye. Charles passed out right afterward.

The carnotaurus reared back and screeched in pain and. . . was that fear? Lancer's quick mind went into action. "Kaira, Jacob," he yelled. Kaira and Jacob looked at him. "Keep this thing off of Collin!" They nodded and Jacob gently set down Aurelia on the ground. They flanked the carno, all four of the friends running circles around the carno. The blind creature couldn't do anything, except run around and hope not to get shot.

Collin was having trouble lining up a good shot. "Go for the legs," he ordered. Lancer fired three arrows at once at its kneecap and Jacob emptied the rest of his clip into the other knee, bringing the creature to its knees. Kaira riddled its face with Uzi rounds, making it screech once more. That was all Collin needed to get one last frag off, sending it sailing into the carno's mouth. The following explosion turned its bottom jaw and about half of its throat into a red mist as it dropped dead.

The survivors that hid during the battle slowly stepped out of their hiding spots, taking in the sight before them. They had won. But there was no cheering or celebration. The tribe was victorious, but at a heavy cost.


	11. Chapter 10: Don't Hurt My Girlfriend!

**First fanfic. Still accepting OCs. Name, appearance and personality are requirements. Backstory, relationships, preferred weapons/gear and clothing/armor and anything else is optional. Shout-out to Lancer Octivus, Charmander536, thestarfighter1 and Yue in the Stars for OCs! Tell me of any grammar mistakes and anything you think I could improve on. Be as honest as you want.**

Chapter 10: Don't Hurt My Girlfriend!

Several hours had passed since the battle with the carnotaurus. The tribe had tended to the wounded, collected the dead (at the orders of the leaders), had a funeral and was now working on finishing the camp. Collin, Lancer and Jacob were taking their break as new lookouts took their place. The camp was in a grim mood. They had suffered heavy losses this fight. The injured weren't in too good shape either. Those who had taken on a role sort of like tribe healers said it didn't look to good for them if they didn't get better medical treatment soon.

Collin and Lancer had come across some friends… errr… girlfriends of theirs. Shamya was a brown-skinned girl that was about as tall as Lancer and kept her fluffy hair tied behind her head. She rushed up to Lancer the moment the fight ended and embraced him and asked him if he was okay, Lancer hugging her back, to the jealousy of Bianca and Brittany.

Lila was fairly a short girl with light skin and dirty blonde ponytail. The moment Collin turned around Lila was on him, weeping her eyes out, telling him not to come that close to death again. If she only knew. Collin was surprised to see her here because he hadn't seen her since the ship crash. Once the initial shock had worn off he hugged her back.

Jacob was checking on Eli, Charles and Utopia. As annoying as Utopia was Jacob still cared about him. As Jacob approached where the injured were resting, a spot in the camp that was under a large tree with its roots above the ground where the medical supplies was stored, he heard several voices screaming out in pain. When he got close he could see Eli being held down by Michael and Kayla as they tried to bandage up his arm. Kaira was trying to hold down Aurelia while Vicky, a short, thin Vietnamese girl with braided hair that went to the middle of her back, was bandaging her legs. Utopia was on a makeshift stretcher made from sheets, leaves and sticks alongside Charles.

Vicky was barely keeping Aurelia's mangled legs still as she tried to inspect them while wrapping them up. _"This is bad,"_ she thought. _"Her legs are too shredded to heal properly. Even if I could get them wrapped up and get the splints in place it's to maimed to heal correctly. These legs have to go."_

She came back to the present when Aurelia gave another earsplitting scream. "We could use some help over here," she yelled. A tall redheaded boy with hair that went to his neck rushed up. Vicky looked up at him. "Mike! Thank goodness! We really need help holding her down. Grab her other leg while I bandage up this one." Mike obeyed though he was a little queasy around all the blood. He didn't say anything as he grabbed Aurelia's left leg. She cried out in pain. "Watch her wounds! The more it hurts the more she squirms," barked Vicky. Mike didn't say anything, only moved his hands away from the wounds. Luckily everything above her knee was safe.

Collin ran up to the injured with Lila right behind him and saw Aurelia writhing in pain on a matt. Vicky looked up and saw them. "Who are you," she asked grumpily, "the last thing I need right now is anymore interruptions or patients."

Collin was a bit taken aback by the sudden show of hostility. "You don't need to be so rude, you know," Lila snapped.

Collin took note of Vickie narrowing her eyes at Lila and became defensive. "We just came to check up on our friends and see if we could help," said Collin with a hint of aggression in his voice.

Vickie raised an eyebrow. "I would let you help if I knew your names," she said.

"Do you even know who she is," asked Collin, gesturing to Kaira.

"We went middle school together," said Kaira. "Forgive Vickie. She's not the brightest of people."

Vickie gave Kaira an annoyed look. "If I wanted to be introduced I would have introduced myself," she hissed. Kaira just shrugged her shoulders. Vickie turned back to Collin and Lila. "Anyway, who are you?"

Collin stepped forward. "I'm Collin," he said, gesturing to himself, "and this is Lila," he gestured to said girl.

"Lila," she said as if tasting the name. She was quiet for a moment. She suddenly brightened up a little. "I know a way you can help. Could you fetch a saw for me?"

Collin gave Vicky a questioning look. "Just listen to her. She knows what she's doing," said Kaira. Collin was about to say something when Lila spoke first.

Lila raised her eyebrow. "What for," she asked.

"We're going to have to amputate these legs," Vickie answered. Lila gasped while Kaira and Collin knew this was coming. "These legs aren't going to last and neither is Eli's arm. We have to get rid of them. This is the only way."

Lila closed her mouth and nodded. She went over to the supply storage and rummaged through them until she found a foot-long saw with a serrated edge. Turning back to Gina she asked, "Will this be enough?"

Vicky looked up at the saw as Lila approached. "Perfect," she said. "Now I also need alcohol, sandpaper, thread, a needle and a lighter." As she gave out orders Lila and Collin went to fetch the supplies while Vicky tried to soothe the screaming Aurelia. She lifted her head and looked around at the other injured survivors. Two short Mexican boys were holding down a heavyset Samoan boy whose left leg was bent at an unusual angle. A muscular Russian girl with short hair and a tall boy with short brown hair were trying to revive an athletic looking girl who had a giant gash on her right side, just below her ribs. Vicky grew saddened at the sight of people who were suffering so much yet she could do so little about it. Images of wounded and dying people suddenly flashed in her mind and she shook her head fiercely. _"No, not now! I won't let that happen again. No-one will die under my watch again. Not as long as I can help it."_

Collin returned with a glass rum bottle with Lila right behind him, carrying the thread, needle and lighter. "Sorry, we couldn't find any sandpaper. Will a nail filer do," asked Lila as she set down her load next to Collin's so she could pull said object out of her pocket.

"Yes, that's perfectly fine," said Vicky. She grabbed the beer and took the cap off before looking back at Aurelia. "Aurelia, listen to me," she said, her voice turning soft and sweet. Aurelia, panting with tears flowing freely down her face, looked up at Vicky. Vicky held up the bottle of rum and said, "I need you to drink this." Once Aurelia caught a whiff of the beer she leaned back and shook her head furiously. "Honey, I need you to drink this," Vicky said again. Aurelia just covered her mouth and shook her head again, frustrating Vicky.

"Just drink it, or do you want to feel your leg getting cut off," she lightly hissed. Aurelia's eyes widened. Vicky sighed. "We have to amputate your legs." Aurelia's eyes widened and screamed through her hands. "We don't have a choice. If your legs stay on they'll never fully recover. Your legs are gone. Drinking this will numb the pain and make everything easier. So, unless you want to be conscious through the operation I suggest you drink the rum and we'll get it over with." Aurelia finally uncovered her mouth and slowly nodded her head. Vicky smiled. "Good girl," she said. "Here, take the bottle."

Aurelia took the drink in her hands. "How much should I…" she began to ask.

"Just until you fall asleep," Vicky interrupted. Aurelia nodded. "It'll taste disgusting at first, so just try to drink as much as possible. This is your first drink, right?" Aurelia nodded. "Then you should pass out long before you finish that bottle." Aurelia nodded again and raised the glass to her lips. She flinched when she took a good sniff of it. She slowly tipped her head back and swallowed some of the foul-smelling liquid. The moment it touched her tongue she lowered glass and covered her mouth. She coughed so hard some of the beer sprayed out of her nose. She swallowed hard, barely keeping the stuff in her mouth. When she finished what was in her mouth she shivered in disgust.

She raised the bottle again and took little sips for the next minute, occasionally stopping for breaths, until she finally passed out. First she seemed woozy. After a couple more sips she started complaining about a migraine until she giggled and took another sip and slumping into Kaira's lap. "She's fast asleep," Kaira said, rubbing Aurelia's head as if she were a little child.

"Excellent," said Vickie. "Now we just have to make sure she's asleep." Vicky smacked the side of Aurelia's face… hard. The girl didn't even flinch. "Good, good. Now we have to quickly cut her legs off. Make sure she doesn't wake up. Kaira, hold down her arms. I'll handle the legs." Lila and Collin watched as Vicky grabbed the saw and held it over Aurelia's right leg. She even grabbed the injured parts and Aurelia barely moved a muscle.

"I might need help holding the leg down," she said. Mike was about to move his hands over to her side but she interrupted, "Thanks, but we need someone to hold that other leg down. Lila, Collin, you good with blood?" she asked. Collin nodded immediately and Lila hesitated before nodding as well. "Okay, Collin, I need you to help me hold her leg down. Lila, help Mike hold her other leg down."

Collin and Lila did as she said. Collin was fine with the blood-soaked clothes and even touched the wounds themselves. Lila, on the other hand, was having trouble keeping her hands on the bloody leg. Collin placed his hand on hers and held it there. Lila turned to look at him. "You okay Lila," he asked.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine. Just not used to all this blood. I'll be fine," replied Lila. Collin could practically sense the nervousness radiating off his girlfriend and kissed her on the forehead. Lila was surprised at first but calmed down a second later. It did help with the nervousness a bit. She looked at Collin and a small smile spread across her face. Collin smiled back and nodded.

"You two lovebirds done yet? We got a leg to cut off and I don't want to do this when Aurelia's awake," Vickie said, interrupting the moment. Collin glared at her while and Lila put a hand on his cheek to calm him down. Vickie rolled her eyes. "I hope you two are ready," she said, "because she's most likely going to fell this a bit." Mike, Collin and Lila braced themselves for the next phase of the operation.

As Vickie lowered the saw Kaira asked, "Have you amputated anything before."

"Yes," Vickie answered. "My parents work at a hospital. My dad was in Iraq when he was in the armed forces and was a field medic while my mom worked as a nurse. I had to amputate my dog's leg after he got run over by a car." Kaira visibly calmed. Vickie took a deep breath before beginning to saw.

The moment she started sawing Aurelia flinched. Kaira pressed down on her arms while everyone else held her legs on the ground. Vickie sawed hard and fast. Aurelia twitched fiercely. It was getting harder to hold her down. Vickie sawed harder the more Aurelia twitched. Then Aurelia started squirming. Everyone pressed down harder and Vickie even resorted to placing her knee on Aurelia's leg, making her thrash viciously. _"Oh well, she won't need it for much longer,"_ Vickie thought. It took her about twenty more seconds to saw through the rest of Aurelia's shin, the sawed-off part dropping to the ground, blood quickly leaking out of where it used to be attached to her kneecap. She squealed in pain as her thrashing died down.

Mike, Lila and Kaira looked like they were about to through-up and even Collin seemed a little queasy at the sight of such an intense amount of gore. But Vickie, on the other hand, wasn't bothered by this at all. She just picked up the leg and tossed it to the side.

She pulled a double-edged serrated knife out of her belt that was hidden from sight until now. She cut away all the muscle that was attached to the skin at the base of Aurelia's kneecap. Then she grabbed the nail filer. The began rubbing it against the jagged bones that were still visible until they were smooth, turning the filer red. After that she grabbed some tissue from a nearby tissue box and poured some of the rum on it so she could rub that on the wound. Next, she grabbed the pieces of now loose skin and pulled them together over the base of the kneecap, grabbed the needle and thread and began stitching the pieces of skin together. Now Lila threw up and Kaira wobbled around. Throughout all of this Aurelia whimpered and squirmed. But next Vickie grabbed the lighter and held it close to the stitches. Now Aurelia was starting to thrash again. With Mike's help Vickie was able to cauterize the wound in only a minute. When Vickie sat up everyone took that as a sign to do the same.

They repeated the process with the other leg in only three quarters of the time they took with the first one and Aurelia was still unconscious. Vickie said she'd make a pair of prosthetic legs later. She moved on and copied this with Eli's arm. She went around and helped the others with the rest of the injured. Everywhere she went she gave out orders. "Keep pressure on that wound… Make sure that the arm stays as still as possible… Tie those sticks as close to the leg as you can…" It was in fact quite impressive. Even Collin and Lila gained a new sense of respect for the grumpy girl.

After Eli's operation Jacob went to check on Charles. "Charles, can you hear me," he asked. Charles didn't respond. "Charles, it's me, Jacob," he tried again. Charles remained still. Jacob grew worried. He placed a hand on Charles' neck. _Thump-thump… thump-thump… thump-thump._ Jacob relaxed a bit. _"Good, still alive. But why won't he wake up? Is he ever going to wake up? Oh, please don't die!"_ Jacob began looking over Charles and felt his arms and legs. His ribs seemed a bit loose and shifty. His back and head had massive cuts and bruises. His arms were scratched and the left one seemed to have something pushing against the upper half. His legs seemed fine until Jacob spotted the unusual shape of his knees.

Vickie saw Jacob panicking and walked over to him. "Let me take a look at him," she said. Jacob turned to her and nodded and stepped aside. She looked at Charles for a few seconds before turning back to Jacob. "His ribs are shattered, his upper left arm is snapped and his knees are dislocated," she said. Jacob sighed in despair and hung his head. "You can help me by getting me long sticks or anything similar and something to wrap this up with. Plenty of tape and some glue would be appreciated."

Jacob nodded his head and was about to run off when he asked, "Ummm, how much do you need?"

"At least two sticks and enough gauze or anything to wrap around this boy's arm," she answered. Jacob was off in a flash. When he returned he had everything Vickie had requested. "Good," she said, "now I'm going to need you to get some get some people to help hold him down."

"No need, we're already here," voice said behind them. They both turned to see Collin and Lila approaching. "What do you need us to do," he asked.

"Collin, Lila, do you know how to pop a knee back in place," asked Vickie.

"Yeah, we do," answered Lila. Vickie gestured to Charles' legs and they got the message. Lila moved to Charles' left leg and grabbed his shin and thigh. Collin stepped to her side and did the same. Lila looked at him and smiled, Collin doing the same.

Vickie moved to Charles' right leg and grabbed his shin. Jacob grabbed his thigh. "Someone needs to hold his arm," Vickie said. Jacob nodded and placed one hand on Charles' arm and sighed.

Vickie took a deep breath to calm her frustration. Collin spoke first; "Get someone else, Jacob. Charles is far stronger than you. You can't hold his arm with yours," Collin said in an annoyed voice. Jacob's mouth formed an 'Oh' and he nodded, avoiding looking directly at anyone. Collin looked at Vickie. "Don't mind Jacob, he's kinda stupid," he said.

Lila nudged him. "Don't be mean, Collin," she said in a playful tone.

"What, he is," Collin said back with the same tone. Vickie shook her head and sighed.

"I heard that," Jacob growled with anger. His face had an annoyed expression.

"So, what," Collin retorted with a smile. He knew Jacob wouldn't do anything. "You won't do anything."

Jacob just snorted and turned his back to them. "Hey, we could use some help here," he yelled.

Immediately someone replied, "Hold on, I'm coming." Kaira came fast-walking toward them.

"Grab Charles' leg," Jacob said. Kaira did just that and Jacob held down the arm.

"Ready," Vickie asked everyone. They all nodded or replied 'yes' and Vickie added, "We'll push both legs back in at the same time." The four on Charles' legs lined up the two parts of his joints. Charles twitched and stirred but didn't do anything else.

"But what about the other arm," Lila asked. "Will he be able to move it?"

"That arm's to injured to move," Vickie replied. Lila nodded and braced herself for what was going to happen next.

"Okay, ready," said Vickie, "on go. Three, two, one, go!" Vickie, Kaira, Collin and Lila shoved Charles' joints back together. They heard a crack and Charles writhed fiercely. The sudden motion and burst in strength surprised Jacob and Charles' arm almost broke free. Jacob pushed his arm back onto the stretcher and held it there. The other four held his legs down as they suddenly wiggled with life. A moment later they froze.

Charles' eyes flashed open and he blinked a few times. "What? What happened? What's going on? Jacob? Collin? Kaira? Lila, you're alive? Who are you?"

"Whoa, easy on the questions," said Kaira. "Your legs were dislocated and your arm is broken. This is Vickie. She's the one that's been helping us treat everyone. So just sit tight and we'll be over in no time." Charles nodded and laid back.

Vickie stood up straight. "Okay," she said, "now that we've got that sorted out we can get on with his arm. I need you guys to hold down the rest of his limbs. Collin, use one of your hands to help Kaira. She's not going to be able to hold that leg down by herself now that their fixed… Ah, damnit! I should have done the arm first! The legs would have been too hard for him to move and the arm wouldn't have been able to do much at all when we did the legs. Oh well, I'm sure you three can hold those legs down. Jacob, keep that other arm down. I'm going to push that bone back in place and make a cast for Charles."

Everybody nodded their heads and Vickie went to work. She pulled out the rum bottle she used on Aurelia. It was almost empty. Vickie pulled out some tissue from the tissue box she used earlier and poured the last bit of rum on them. She looked at Charles who nodded. The she pressed the tissue on the cuts on his arm. The first reaction from Charles was for him to arch his back slightly and hiss through his teeth, but that was all. Vickie cleaned the rest of the wounds without problems.

The next phase was the hard part. Vickie grabbed Charles' arm and placed a hand on the bone poking against his skin. Charles winced and Vickie grew a little nervous, making the others grow nervous. "You ready," she asked. Charles nodded. She looked at the others and they nodded as well. Vickie took a deep breath and push shoved the bone back into place. Charles yelped in pain and twisted but was held down by firm hands. He stopped moving around after a moment but panted heavily.

Next, Vickie wrapped part of the gauze around the whole arm. Charles only winced and took slow, deep breaths. Vickie then placed the sticks on either side of the arm, cut off the rest of the gauze, glued the sticks to gauze, wrapped the upper arm in tape (duct tape to be exact) and used the rest of the gauze to wrap the lower in a sort of cast that crossed over to Charles' opposite shoulder. Once everything was done She stepped back. "There. That should keep your arm in place. We're going to need to change your bandages, though. I would suggest you rest until your arm is healed enough to take off the cast. You might want to get some exercise, though. Unfortunately, we don't have any ice packs for your legs. You're just going to have to go without them."

Charles wasn't bothered by this news. "I'll be fine. I've been through worse," he said, gesturing to the bite on his shoulder he got the day before. Vickie nodded and walked off without another word. To check up on Utopia. "I need help over here," she called. Jacob walked up beside her. "He's got two sprained ankles, his elbow is snapped and half his ribcage is shattered."

Vickie continued helping the other students for the next few hours until nightfall. By that time, the tribe was getting ready for bed. Lancer and Shamya were preparing their makeshift cots that were made from bedsheets, loose clothing and leaves woven together by vines and wire. Lancer was teaching Shamaia how to tie everything together when Collin and Lila showed up. "Hey, how are the others," asked Lancer.

Collin seemed a little down and his hesitation to answer put Lancer on edge. "Aurelia and Eli had to be amputated," he answered. Lancer's head went up when he heard this and he sighed. Of course that would happen. "Charles has a broken arm and a shattered ribcage," Collin continued.

Lancer sighed. "Did you help them as much as you could," he asked.

"Yes. And where were you all this time," replied Collin.

"I was helping finish the rest of the camp. I think I might have gotten some splinters in my palms," said Lancer. "Well, not much we can do for them now except hope they recover in time." He turned back to Shamya. "You think we've done enough?"

"Yeah," she replied, "We've helped finish the barrier, organized the weapons, helped dig graves," she shivered at that memory, "organized the food supplies and made enough beds for all our friends, so yeah, I'd say we did enough." Lancer nodded his agreement.

At that moment, Gina yelled out that it was time to go to sleep. "Let's get to bed," said Jacob. But he froze before facepalming. "Aah, shoot! We've got to get the others in bed as well. Collin, Lila, Kaira, I could use some help."

Kaira immediately nodded. Lila hesitated before nodding and Collin just said, "You owe me big after carrying Eli's fat ass." He looked over to Lancer and Shamya.

"No-thanks," said Lancer as he saw Charles walking towards them. "Sorry, but we just broke our backs finishing this camp. Besides, it looks like you have enough people." The others just nodded and went to fetch the others.

Lancer and Shamya walked over to one of the cots that was hung loosely between two large saplings. Then Shamya paused. "Umm, we didn't build my bed," she said.

Lancer noticed this. "Well, we don't have the time or resources to build another bed," said Lancer. "Looks like we'll have to share one." Shamya grinned and her blush was barely visible in the darkness. She climbed in after Lancer and they snuggled close to each-other, kissing as they were oblivious to the two pairs of eyes watching them, jealous glares blazing with fury.

The following morning the tribe was off into the jungle. They had packed everything they could carry and left the camp at midday. The mood was still sad because of the carno attack. The injured weren't making things any easier. They trekked through the jungle for five hours until they came to an open field with a hill on the other side. They crossed it and followed a trail that wound around large hill until they reached the top. When they reached their destination the sight that greeted them lifted their spirits in a heartbeat.

"There it is!" The cry made everybody's heads lift in an instant. Only several dozen yards in front of them was a tall fence with thick barbed wire. The holes in the fence were big enough to let them get through and beyond that, a compound with open doors. The tribe was off in an instant. All the able bodies sprinted off toward the fence, all except for those who helping the wounded, doing their best to keep up. They squeezed through the fence and rushed for the compound.

They were about to reach it when Caleb shouted, "Wait!" The people in the front stopped immediately. Caleb went to the front. He waited until the people in the back caught up. "We don't know what's in there," he continued. The rest of the survivors either hung their heads or nodded in agreement. When Caleb pulled out his grenade launcher they knew what was coming. "We should keep our guard up and move with caution. Otherwise we'd be walking blindly into a mine field unprepared." He got all nods and was glad that for once there was no argument. But as Caleb approached the building he spotted something unusual. The dead bodies of many soldiers and huge raptors scattered across the field. Jason tapped his shoulder and pointed to a truck with a 50 cal. turret on the back, blood staining the window and the bodies of more dead soldiers slumped through the scratched doors.

They all reached the gate doors and Gina slowly led them inside, her Armaguerra OG-43 submachine gun in hands, Caleb on the left and Isaac on the right, wielding a 7.62 Tkiv 85 sniper rifle. The rest of the tribe followed them inside. The building seemed empty. Caleb motioned to check the rooms to left and the right. Gina nodded for them to do so. The rooms around lobby were empty as well. They checked upstairs and decided to spread out. The injured would remain in the main lobby until the rest of the compound was cleared. Gina took a group to clear the bottom floor while Caleb and Isaac took two more groups upstairs, Caleb checking the left and Isaac the right.

Two hours later the three patrols returned. "The bottom floor is clear," announced Gina.

Caleb looked at Isaac who nodded. "Top floor is also clear," said Caleb. The tribe sighed and relaxed. "That doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful," he quickly added. The tribe quieted down. "Keep on alert and give a shout if you see any dinosaurs that could pose a threat." The tribe all agreed to this as they grew impatient

"Well, what are we waiting for? There's a whole building to explore, plenty of food and drinks, lots of rooms to stash our stuff, even an armory," exclaimed Isaac. "Welcome home!" He raised his hands as he said that last part. Cheers rose from the crowd and they all rushed off to explore the place. The tribe had found a new home.

Three days passed since the tribe settled into their new home. They had absolutely looted the food supplies and raided the armory. The last part wasn't hard because the armory was surprisingly left open. They had found enough rooms to store everything and enough materials to make plenty more beds. The only problem was the crap ton of bodies spread throughout the compound. Bullet casings littered the floor as blood was splashed and smeared across the floor and walls. The dozens of bodies belonged to the many soldiers and the huge raptors that were scattered in almost every hallway. They were quickly disposed of, though, and nothing had attacked the tribe just yet.

Shamya was walking through the hallways of the compound when she bumped into Brittany. "Oh, I'm sorry…" Shamya began to apologize.

"Watch it, bitch," Brittany snapped.

Shamya was taken aback by the response. "Hey, you don't have to be so rude, you know," she said, an edge hinting in her voice.

Brittany smiled, though. She sassily strolled up to Shamya and leaned up to her, standing on her toes to make her a couple inches taller. "You know, I have some problems with you that I'd like to fix," she said with a smirk.

Shamya was confused. "Problems," she asked, "what kind of problems?"

Brittany's smirk only grew. "Meet me outside in an hour, left side of the compound, only you and me. Then we'll talk. And don't tell anyone about it. And If you don't show up I'll hunt you down and make you pay. I won't tell you now because it's too crowded. This is personal." Brittany spun on her heel and walked away, leaving Shamya to think about what just happened. She knew it was a bad idea but her curiosity grew. She just needed some backup.

Shamya jogged through the compound, looking for Lancer. She called his name a few times until she heard the voice of the one she was looking for answer her. "Lancer! I need you for a moment. It's important," she called.

Lancer raised an eyebrow and stuffed the rest of the granola bar he was eating in his mouth. He joined his girlfriend and asked, "What's the matter?"

"I ran into Brittany earlier," Shamya said. Lancer's eyes widened a bit.

"She and Bianca are part of the reason SAMI's been way more dramatic than usual. What did she do to you," he asked. Shamya could detect the worry in his voice mixed with the anger.

"She didn't hurt me," Shamya assured. "She just said that she had a problem with me and to meet her outside alone or she won't tell me what it is she wants."

Lancer knew this was a bad idea. "And you want me to spy on you guys, just in case anything happens," he guessed. Shamaia nodded her head. Lancer smiled warmly. "You know I've got your back," he said. Shamya smiled back and they kissed.

An hour later Shamya was outside the building, just as Brittany said. Above her, keeping an eye on her from a window, was none other than Lancer. She was looking for Brittany when she heard the voice. "Over here." Shamya lifted her head. Brittany was standing in front of a door that led to the basement from outside. Shamya knew Lancer would have to be quick if he wanted to keep up.

Shamya walked cautiously over to Brittany and Brittany opened the door. "After you," she offered.

Shamya knew what was going to happen next. "No, thank you," she said, backing up. Brittany suddenly lunged at her and grabbed her shirt, pulling her close before pushing her into the basement and following her inside.

Lancer almost leaped out the window. He sprinted down the stairs and literally jumped out an open window, landing on the ground and rolling to his feet. He dashed to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. "Shamaia," he shouted.

What Lancer heard next tied a not in his stomach. "I thought I told you to come alone," followed by a painful yelp. Lancer went into a rage. He kicked the door. "SHAMYA!"

He turned and ran back into the compound, through the lobby, down the hallways, to the other basement door, ignoring the questions everyone else asked him. He caught the attention of Collin, Lila, Kaira and Jacob, who decided to follow him.

Shamya was about to retaliate when a hand wrapped around her mouth and dragged her into the basement. She elbowed the person behind her and spun around to throw a punch. Her attacker dodged the swing and threw a punch of her own. Shamya ducked and gave the person an uppercut that threw the person onto the floor. Shamya thought she heard the sound of a door closing and before she could turn around a sharp jolt of pain shot through her head. She stumbled forward and placed her hand on a nearby wall.

Shamya could make out Brittany despite her spinning head. Her second attacker looked like a blonde with long hair. "Bianca, grab her arms." Shamya felt her arms being held behind her back. She knew there wasn't much she could do.

The sound of someone trying to open the door. "Shamya!" Brittany looked _super_ pisssed now. When Shamaia tried to answer Brittany covered her mouth. Shamya bit the hand only to receive a punch to the face. Shamya spat blood and saliva on Brittany's face. The brown-haired girl slowly wiped it off.

"I thought I told you to come alone," she growled. Brittany kicked Shamya in the stomach, making her yell in pain and wheeze heavily.

"SHAMAIA," Lancer shouted again. The sound of footsteps running away from the door.

"He must be going for the other door," said Bianca.

"Damnit," hissed Brittany. She turned to Shamya. "You bitch! We could have made things easy, but now we're going to have to rush things and make this more painful." With that she kicked Shamya in the face. "If you want to know what this is about, it's about Lancer."

"What," Shamya mumbled. "Are you that obsessed with him or something."

Brittany smiled. "Smart girl. Though, I wouldn't call it an obsession. I would prefer madly in love."

"Seems more like an obsession. I see how you look at him," Shamya retorted with a smirk. That got her another kick to the stomach.

Bianca slightly loosened her grip on Shamya's arms. "Brittany, I don't like this," she said.

"What," snapped Brittany, turning her attention to Bianca. "If we get rid of the competition Lancer could be ours."

Bianca let go of Shamya's arms. "I know, but this isn't the right way to do it. Besides, I didn't even know that Lancer already had a girlfriend." She scratched her head. "This changes everything."

"This changes nothing! It just makes her more of a competition," Brittany shouted.

"There is no competition," Shamya shouted at Brittany. "Lancer already chose me, so deal with it!" Brittany pulled a wrench off the wall. Shamya unsheathed her bowie knife. The got into a fighting stance. Bianca stepped back.

The two leaped at each-other. Shamya dodged the wrench and slashed at Brittany's side. Brittany jumped back and swung the wrench. Shamya ducked and slashed upward. Brittany finally stumbled and Shamya took advantage of the situation. She unleashed a flurry of slashes, driving Brittany back. It looked like Brittany was going down until she swept everything off of a nearby shelf, sending it crashing down on top of Shamya. That was when Brittany turned the tables and slammed her wrench into Shamya belly, right below her ribcage, making her keel over and wheeze in excruciating pain.

"You are going to stay away from Lancer," Brittany said with malice.

"Or what," Shamya hissed back.

"Or I'll…"

"YOU'LL DO NOTHING!" Lancer's blade came flying out of nowhere. Brittany just barely managed to deflect the incoming slice. "I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Lancer didn't hold back. His swordplay skills outmatched most others. He gave Brittany cuts faster than she could count them. By the time he was done Brittany was on her knees, begging for mercy. Lancer raised his saber and poised it to strike. Brittany screamed for him to stop… and he did.

Lancer turned and walked over Shamya. He grabbed her hand and helped her up, hugging her close. She started crying on his shoulder. "Sshh, sshh, it's over now," Lancer soothed.

"I was so scared," Shamya cried. "Please, don't leave me alone again."

"I'm not letting you go anywhere without me again." Collin, Lila, Kaira and Jacob watched the whole thing. Bianca had run off as soon as lancer showed up, knowing not to get on his bad side. Brittany passed out from her wounds. Overall, it was a pretty exciting day.


	12. Chapter 11: Raptors From Hell

**Accepting OCs. Requirements are name, appearance and personality. Everything else is optional; preferred gear/weapons and clothing/armor (preferred), how you want them introduced (preferred), whether or not you care if they die (if so how and/or when, also preferred), etc. Tell me if you want them introduced a certain way. Notify me of any grammar errors. Read and review! Notice: I am debating on if I should make lemon or not. Review if you think I should or shouldn't. I also realize accidentally spelled Shamya as Shamaia. Sorry Lancer! I also just edited some parts. When you constantly go back and change your chapters you can miss some stuff. I just corrected some words and added a few sentences at the end.**

Chapter 11: Raptors From Hell

The next day the tribe was becoming worried. The food and drink stashes were getting low. The tribe council (Isaac's idea again), as they were now called, currently made up of Gina, the sole chieftaness of the tribe and her line of council members; Isaac, who was the first in line and in charge rations, Caleb, who was second in line and in charge of security, Jason, who was third in line, Vickie, who was third in line and in charge of medical supplies, Jason, who was fourth in line and Collin, who was fifth in line; had decided to discuss this issue in the compound's office. They met during midday and were all seated at a long, rectangular table. All of them were worried, but some refused to show it. Some of the other tribe members tried to spy on the meeting but Gina had discovered that the walls were soundproof.

Gina was the first to speak. "Well, I assume you all know what this meeting is about," she began. Everyone else nodded in response. "Well, does anyone have any suggestions?"

"Obviously, we need to search for more food," said Isaac with the 'isn't it obvious' face. Vickie nodded in agreement.

"Well, where are we going to look," asked Caleb. "There aren't any nearby buildings and I think we can all agree that it would be a bad idea to send out a search party." Jason nodded his head.

"But we can't just stay here. We'll all starve in no time at this rate," Isaac argued. He looked at Gina for support but she just scratched chin in thought.

"Do you have any ideas," asked Caleb. Isaac opened his mouth to speak but paused. He closed his mouth and sat back.

"I see your point," he said. The mood in the office suddenly turned grim when no-one made any suggestions.

"So, it's hopeless then," Vickie spoke up. "We have to tell everyone then."

"No," Gina snapped, making Vickie jump. "If we tell them they'll panic."

Vickie stood up, her expression turning furious. "We have to tell them. If we don't then what else can we do," she argued.

Gina stood up as well, her gaze hardening. "Vickie, sit down," she spoke softly, the edge in her voice obvious. The mood in the office suddenly became alarmed.

"Don't speak to me like I'm some sort of child," she snapped. "What are you so afraid of? Are you really that scared of the public knowing about this this?"

Caleb stood up to tell Vickie to sit back down, making Jason stand up as well, but Gina raised her hand for them to stop. The two slowly sat back down. "Vickie, I'm not scared, I just don't want the public knowing about this because they will begin to panic, therefore causing a downfall in social order. It's simple; the people will begin to panic and start to turn on each-other. They will hide food from one-another and will eventually even kill for food out desperation. We can't let them become hopeless." Gina sat back down, confident that her message had gotten through.

But Vickie didn't sit back down. Instead, she leaned forward and shouted, "So, what, you want us to sit here and do nothing?" Gina stood back up and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off. "I'm not going to sit here and do nothing! I'm not listening to you!" With that she turned to the door.

"What do you think you're doing," shouted Gina. "You sit back down right now!"

Vickie turned to her. "Or what," she growled. Caleb was on the verge of stepping in and was giving Vickie a warning glare, and of course Jason was doing the same. Isaac was looking between Gina and Vickie as if questioning to who to side with. Collin just sat back in his chair and scratched his chin.

Gina didn't show any signs of backing off. "KNOW YOUR PLACE," she roared so loud and fierce that everyone in the room leaned back, even Vickie, who reluctantly sat back down. "Now that that's out of the way, we have to come up with something," she glanced at Vickie, making her raise an eyebrow, "that won't cause mass panic." Vickie made a 'seriously' face. "I'm up for suggestions." She looked at Jason. "You haven't said anything yet."

"That's because I don't have anything," he answered. He looked at Caleb, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Collin spoke up for the first time. "We could use the jungle," he suggested. Everyone looked at him. "You know, hunting, fishing, foraging, the usual." The rest of the council all suddenly brightened up.

"Why didn't I think of that," exclaimed Isaac.

"Because you're stupid. It was an obvious answer," he retorted. Isaac gave Collin a death glare, as did the others. He didn't care. After all, he did just solve their problems, didn't he?

"That's… a great idea, actually," Gina praised him with a smile. Collin just barely noticed the look of jealousy Caleb gave him. He didn't really care, honestly. Now wasn't the time for bickering about who fancies who.

"Wait, do you think you can even hunt dinosaurs without someone dying," questioned Caleb. Gina turned to him with a considerate look. The rest of the council started to question Collin's decision.

"It's the only thing we can do to survive," Collin said, his expression going hard. "We all agreed that telling the rest of the tribe was a bad idea and we can't just forage for fruit; we need more protein and there's not enough edible plants for us all to live off of." The council became torn between two different options; risk lives hunting for more food… or not and risk starvation and internal conflict within the tribe.

"I know it's a hard decision," said Collin, "but we don't have much of a choice. We are at risk of starvation and we need to do something about it. This isn't civilization. We have to change or we're all doomed. We can't always play it safe anymore. Desperate times call for desperate measures. This is way more extreme than living in the city because we are in a life and death situation! We are in the jungle! We have to act like it! We can't just have to survive here, we have to thrive!

"It's the only way we'll live long enough for rescue to arrive! We must be ready to take risks and, if necessary, make sacrifices to ensure the survival of the tribe, because in situations like these, what's the point of making a tribe if we aren't willing to take risks for each other?" He stood up, tall and proud, without a single hint of fear, hesitation or doubt. "I am willing to take a patrol with me to search for more food, whether it be actual food, wild fruit or even some dinosaurs to hunt." The council stared at him in shock and awe. No-one had wanted to leave the compound yet! Well… no-one had said that they wanted to leave the compound yet.

"Who do you want to take with you," asked Isaac.

"Lancer, Jacob, I would take Charles, but… Shamya, I guess, Kaira, Aurelia's not going to be able to keep up, Eli's missing an arm, maybe Lila… that's it, I suppose. That's if they want to join. They most likely will, though. I might take volunteers."

"Are you sure that they want to join you," asked Gina.

"Oh, If I know my friends they'll join me. We always got each-others backs.," Collin said, smiling.

"Well then, I suppose we can agree to send out a hunting/gathering patrol in search of food," Gina said, sighing in relief at a solution. "Now, all we have to do is break the news and tell your patrol what to do." She put her hand on her chin. "Hmmm, I wonder where they are now."

The midday sun shone on Jacob as he crashed onto the ground. He panted with exhaustion as he stood back up, looking his opponent in the eyes. He raised his hands to fight and prepared to charge again. His opponent did the same and Jacob yelled as he charged again, only to have his fist grabbed as the other boy tossed him over his shoulder, sending Jacob through the air and crashing into the ground again. Jacob rolled to his feet and charged again, this time trying to slide-tackle his enemy's feet. The other boy jumped and threw a kick to Jacob's face. Jacob grabbed the foot stood back up. The other boy used this to his advantage and jumped with his free foot and his captured foot to lift himself up as he swung it around to Jacob's head, placing his hands on the ground to keep his balance and full twist his whole body around, adding momentum to the kick. Jacob tried to block the kick, but it easily broke through his block and stunned him, his arm only slowing down the kick. The other boy freed his foot and kicked Jacob just below the ribs. Jacob retaliated by rolling to his right and lunging with a punch. The other boy swatted fist away and Jacob rammed the other boy with his shoulder, following immediately by grabbing the boy's throat and kicking his legs from under him. The other boy was slammed into the ground, but he just swung around his legs and kicked Jacob in the ribs. Jacob bent over and took a knee to the face that sent him to his knees and ended the fight. The other boy raised his foot and Jacob closed his eyes and waited for the blow. It never came. Instead the voice of Lancer spoke, "That was terrible. You're almost as bad as the rest of these wimps."

Jacob looked up, his nose bleeding. "Come on, you're trained in several martial arts," he whined. "And besides, I was holding back on you."

"Yeah right," Lancer replied in an unconvinced voice. He turned around and walked back to the watching audience. "Anyone else want to go?" All he got was groans and 'umm's in response. Then again, several of them were on the ground with multiple bruises. The rest had seen what Lancer could do. Very few could match him in combat, let alone beat him. Actually, nobody had beaten him yet.

Around them other students were sparring as well, some of them being dropped in one or two blows while others were putting on a show. Then there were those at the shooting range and the few at the melee weapon wielding classes. Some of the tribe was gathering up scrap metal and carrying it inside the basement where lights of various colors shone inside. The blacksmiths of the tribe were teaching others how to use welders, laser cutters, etc. They were working on making armor and weapons for the tribe. Then there were those working on fixing the Humvees, LAVs, black hawk helicopters and little bird helicopters that were scattered everywhere. The bodies were buried and all the weapons and ammo looted. Using ID cards, they were able to access the rest of the building. The cards had codes that no-one was able to decode and all data was terminated, so they didn't know who these guys were. Well, that was currently the least of the tribe's worries.

Lancer heard a voice behind him, "Lancer, it's time to move out." He looked behind him. Collin approached him in full armor, M-16 in one hand and 9mm automatic pistol in the other. His Ka-bar was once again in his belt and he was wearing a Kevlar vest, a camo shirt and pants and black boots with metal cleats. "I'll give you an hour to get prepared." Lancer nodded. Collin looked down at Jacob. "You might want to clean that blood off. Lancer, get Shamya and Lila and meet me at the doors. Bring your armor and clothes."

An hour later exactly that happened. Lancer arrived pulling a thick coat made from dinosaur hide he had skinned from the raptors and a saber and desert eagle on his belt. His bow (which he had increased to having a 75-pound drawback) and arrows were on his back and he had black strap-on combat boots. His gloves had three curved knives attached to them with… lots of different things. He had a grappling hook as well.

Shamya was wearing something similar to Lancer, though she had a cloth coat instead. She was carrying an M-14 with an army knife that had a six-inch blade taped to the barrel and a scope. She also had a variety of grenades. Her bowie knife was in her belt. She also let her hair flow free as it surrounded her head like a wig.

Jacob arrived with his dual katanas and his own dinosaur hide cloak. He had camo clothes and thick clothes made of dinosaur hide with a Kevlar vest other them. His LMG and bow and arrows were on his back and he had combat boots with metal cleats that he painted black.

Kaira was there as well. She had a thin metal chestplate and her two uzis. She also had metal gauntlets and leggings, along with camo clothing. She had several hatchets in her belt from the survival packs and a bunch of medical supplies.

Lila showed up with two 45. magnums in her belt and barok 44. in her back pocket. Her clothes were all alight green and her hiking boots were brown. She had a first aid kit on her back.

Collin looked over his hunting party with observant eyes. They hovered over Lila with worry. "Shamya, you good to go," he asked. Said girl nodded her head, reassuring everyone she fully recovered from the beating she took a couple days ago. _"Was it a good idea to bring her,"_ he thought. _"She could be hurt, or even worse, killed! If she dies I'll never forgive myself."_

Lancer saw the look in his eyes and said, "I think we should be going." Collin nodded and motioned for them to follow.

"Wait up," a voice called. Everyone looked at the source and saw Leo running toward them with a few others following him. "We want to come with you," he said.

Shamya's breath caught in her throat and Lancer narrowed his eyes as he spotted Brittany and Bianca in the crowd. Brittany, still bearing the scars Lancer gave her, glared at Shamya and Bianca had an apologetic look on her face. Jacob gave Kyle a threatening look which he returned. Kaira saw Amy giving her a death glare. Dylan looked at Lancer like he wanted to kill him. Jessica looked nervous and Leo looked between his friends and enemies with caution. "Sure," Collin said. Jacob, Shamya and Lancer looked at him like he was crazy. "We need all the help we can get. We're safer in numbers." His friends just sighed and accepted it.

They were about to leave when they heard another voice. "Wait," they heard a familiar voice. Aurelia ran up to them on her prosthetic legs. "I just wanted to say by. I hope you come back safe," she said. She stumbled into Kaira's arms when she got close. She apologized and Kaira said it was okay. "Be safe. You're my best friend," she said with a smile. Her smile suddenly vanished. "I'd come with you buuut…" She shook a leg.

"It's okay," Kaira said with a smile. "I'll be back, I promise. How's Charles? And is Vickie being to nhard on you in your medical classes?"

"Charles is still resting and really wants to get up but can't move that much. He'll be in bed for a while. Vickie's a bit harsh, but she's thorough in her explanations and she only yells at you if you mess up. " Aurelia suddenly smirked and her voice lowered to barely a whisper. "And you better come back. Someone's got to keep Jacob company." Kaira froze. Her eyes widened and she blushed a dark red. "Don't think Io haven't noticed," Aurelia continued. "I know how you look at him. If it helps, he likes you, too." Kaira turned her head to Jacob, who was trying to listen in on their conversation from his position a few meters away, though it was pretty hard with the other tribe members saying their own goodbyes to their friends. Aurelia giggled and skipped away before falling flat on her face. Kaira gasped until Aurelia got up and said, "You didn't see anything!" Kaira giggled through her hand. What a funny girl!

The hunting party was headed to a field that was crawling with herds of dinosaurs. They had planned to hunt there until they came across some granadilla and jocote fruits. They took as much as they could carry. Now they were going the fields to gather some water and hunt some of the amller creatures.

They reached a ridge overlooking the field and gaped at the sight before them. It was beautiful! The herds of various creatures; triceratops, styrachosaurus, stegosaurus, kentrosaurus, parasaurolophus, corythosaurus, gallimimus, pachycephalosaurus, stygymolochs, brachiosaurus, diplodocus, even ankylosaurus; all grazing in the field and drinking from the river that ran through the middle of the field. Every herd had its own section, though they sometimes temporarily mixed. The chorus of honks and bellows coming from the herd was soothing and calm. It was an incredible sight indeed!

But Collin wasn't here for sightseeing. He was here to hunt. He turned to his hunting party. "Let's get ready to hunt. We need to come up with a plan first." Some of the party was kind of sad at having to interrupt this peaceful place.

Dylan turned to him. "You didn't come up with one before you came here," he said with an annoyed voice.

Collin's expression became ticked off. "I didn't know what we would be up against," he said. "You can't be sure of your plan before you find your prey. You have to observe your target first. Now that I see what's down there I have to come up with the plan." He placed a hand on his chin.

"Did you at least come up with some sort of plan" asked Leo. Everyone stared at Collin intently, listening to what he had to say.

"Uuuuh…" Collin rubbed his chin. Kyle, Dylan and Amy face-palmed. Leo and Jessica shook their heads in annoyance along with two small, identical Mexican boys.

One looked directly at Lancer's eye, obviously trying to intimidate him. "Really," he said. "You didn't even come up with some sort of plan yet." The boy shook his head and sighed. "Ugh, you're stupid. You know, it's not bad to prepare for something once in a while."

The other boy put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't pressure him, Javier," he said. Javier sighed and nodded his head. The other boy turned back to Collin. "Forgive my brother, he's not normally this grumpy. I'm Alejandro," he said. Collin nodded. "But seriously, do you have any plan whatsoever?"

"I've got a plan," Collin snapped. "I just haven't finished it yet." He looked back out over the field. Bianca stood on a boulder to get a better view. "Bianca, get down unless you want the large ones to see us," Collin ordered. Bianca obeyed. He turned back to the rest of the party. "Now, let's get this plan finished. We're not hunting the large dinosaurs."

"Then why are we so worried about them," asked Jessica.

"Because if they see us they'll alert everything in the area," answered Lancer. Jessica mouthed 'oh' and shut up.

They heard a laugh. "Wait, they're just a bunch of stupid animals. How are they that smart," said Bianca. "There's no way they are that smart. They're just a bunch of stupid animals that are probably gonna kill us at first glance." The owner of the voice was Haley. She had come with her boyfriend Sam. Literally all they had done so far was complain.

"Animals are smarter than you think," said Jacob. Sam rolled his eyes. "Your average house dog is smart when it comes to living in the city, but what about the animals in the wild? Normal pets would most likely die out here, but the wild animals were born and raised here. It takes more than instincts to survive in this cruel land and the wildlife here have learned what it takes to thrive out here, so now we must do the same." That shut them up.

"Thank you, Jacob," said Collin. Lancer just looked at him. "Now, we are going for the small creatures. That means the gallimimus, pachycephalosaurus and stygymolochs. We're going to have to avoid their sight at all costs. If we can manage to kill at least a few of them we can bring them back and feed everyone. We just need to sneak down there and shoot a few before they run off. But we need to spread out."

"Is this really necessary," asked Lila. "I mean, we have plenty of fruit. Why do we need to kill something?"

"Because this fruit isn't going to feed everyone," answered Collin. "We need meat, to, not just fruit. You know, protein. Also, this is a good chance to practice or marksmanship and possibly even get some more materials to make weapons." Lila nodded in understanding.

He looked out over the field one last time. His gaze lingered over a spot near the trees where the gallimmus were grazing and the spot farthest away from the rest of the herds. _"Perfect,"_ he thought. "We'll attack from that spot, there," he said. "The gallimimus are the closest so we'll hit them. When we get there fan out, pick a target and wait for my signal. If we do this right we'll be eating good tonight. Remember, move quietly and keep your distance." The others nodded and moved out.

The party swiftly moved down the ridge and made their way toward the herd. It was a noisy trip and Collin knew that they would have to be quieter when they arrived at the herd. "Okay," Collin began as they reached the edge of the trees, "we have to be quiet from now on. No-one make a sound." They all nodded. Collin began stalking forward. He heard most of the rest of the hunting party's steps loud and clear. "Watch your step," he hissed. "You'll scare them off!"

"You be quiet, you're the one talking," Dylan retorted. Collin glared at him and he smirked.

Lancer suddenly drew his saber and pressed it against Dylan's throat. "You mess up this hunt and I'll cut you," he growled in a warning voice. Dylan gulped on Lancer felt something poke him in the stomach. Dylan had drawn an armatix iP1 pistol and his finger was on the trigger. Lancer originally wouldn't have done it, but with a pistol pointed at him he now wouldn't hesitate to slice Dylan's throat wide open. Lancer didn't know what it was, but something drove him to almost do it then and there without a second thought.

Lancer heard Jacob say, "Don't even think about it," and the clicking f multiple different guns as his and Dylan's friends aimed their guns at one another. The rest of the party grew nervous and some of them lifted their own weapons.

"Dylan, put the gun down," ordered Shamya. Lancer stood there for a moment before lowering his saber. Dylan kept his gun pointed at Lancer while his friends had their guns aiming at Jacob and Collin. Jessica and Leo, on the other hand, lowered their weapons.

"Alright, that's enough," said Collin, lowering his rifle. "Let's all just put the guns down and relax. We've got bigger problems to deal with. Lancer, use words before drawing your blade and Dylan, remember who's in charge. I used to go hunting with Lancer, Charles and Jacob, so I know what I'm doing. All of you, you need to watch your step or this hunt is going to fail and we will go hungry. After all, fruit won't be enough to keep us alive." With that he turned and began walking again. The others followed and tried to be stealthier this time. _"not perfect,"_ Collin thought, _"but it'll do."_

When they reached the herd, he gave the order to fan out and pick targets. The party did exactly that. To his left Lancer and Shamya were getting ready. Bianca and Brittany were a dozen yards to their right. To Collin's right Lila was kneeling and her hands were shaking as she held her barok, Jacob was taking up his position a few yards from Kaira and Alejandro and Alex stood side by side. He heard Kyle, Amy, Dylan, Jessica, Leo, Haley and Sam find their spots behind him. Everything was perfect. Now they were all waiting for Collin's signal.

Collin trained his rifle on a galli's head and took slow, deep breaths. He turned to look at Lila and asked, "Are you ready?" she nodded her head and slowly blinked while holding her breath. Collin aimed down his sights again. _"Three, two, one, now!"_

A burst of gunfire started off the chaos. What followed was a barrage of more gunfire and arrows. The herds in the field bellowed with fear and bolted away from the direction everything was coming from. The gallimimus herd honked and screeched in terror and pain as they watched their comrades suddenly get shot before receiving the same fate. The survivors sprinted away as fast as they could. The dead and dying were sprawled across the massacre sight.

Collin sprinted out onto the field and soon others followed. He spotted gallimimus limping away and finished it off with a couple of shots to the side. Lancer an Shamya finished off two more with a few well-placed bullets and an arrow. Jacob shot down another with two arrows at once as it limped away. Dylan ran up and fired his honey badger SMG into one while Kyle put his AK-107 on his back, pulled out his armshell striker shotgun and put a whole in a squirming galli's chest.

A nearby triceratops was hit by a stray bullet and turned to charge. Jacob saw this and pulled out his LMG. "move," he shouted as he opened fire. Kyle, Amy, Dylan, Jessica and Leo barely had time to dodge when the trike charged. Well, Jessica, not so much. Her leg got impaled on the horn and she was tossed straight into a tree branch that she broke through. Leo fired a Remington into the dino with a battle cry. As the triceratops turned Kyle's striker shells absolutely ripped through its legs and it turned and ran.

Once all was said and done Collin ordered everyone to cut up the corpses and carry them. Only he, Lancer, Jacob, Kyle, Amy, Alejandro, Javier and a few others were able to stand the cutting up part. The rest just got woozy and Shamya, Lila, Sam and Haley were among those that threw up. Once the corpses were cut up and as many as possible were taken Collin had the remains buried and some scent cover sprayed on everything.

Lila was approaching Jessica with her first aid kit in hand. "I don't nee… aahh!" She was barely able to prop herself up on a log. "I was going to say that I don't… (grunt) need any help," she said.

"Well, by the looks of it you do, so if you cooperate I'll get this leg treated in no time." Jessica didn't argue. By the time the tribe was putting the meat in bags Jessica was in crutches and wearing a splint and cast. The hunters returned to a well-earned hero's welcome, everyone ate well that night and Collin was put in charge of hunting and gathering patrols. It was a great day indeed!

It was 10:00 at night and Lancer was taking his turn on watch duty. He was assigned to the north end of the compound. The job was boring and he was growing restless. He sighed in boredom as he looked out over the field surrounding the fence from his position on the compound's roof. And he had an hour of this. The wind caused some leaves to blow into his face. He was pulling the out of his face when he heard a voice behind him say, "You okay, Lancer?"

He turned around and saw Shamya standing at the doorway to the roof. "Kaira," Lancer said in a surprised voice. Shamya smiled as Aurelia leaped into her arms and hugged her. "I was getting lonely up here. Nice job on the hunt," he said.

Lancer chuckled. "Thank you, though you did a good job, too," he said. The couple talked for about half an hour. They were talking about how some exosuits and mechanical limbs were found and Aurelia wouldn't have to use the wooden legs anymore and Eli could finally get his arm back while some of InGen's old cloning tech were being used to help Charles and some others to recover faster when Lancer's peripheral vision caught movement out in the distance. "Shamya," he said, "what is that?" Shamya turned her head to look in the same direction and squinted her eyes. Lancer pulled out a telescope and tried to find out what the figures were. They had long, theropod bodies and were moving swiftly toward the compound at inhuman speeds.

"Shit," hissed Lancer. "They must have followed the scent of blood from our kills." He spun around and ran to the door.

"Dinosaurs," asked Shamya, though she already knew the answer.

"Yes," replied Lancer. "And predators by the way they're moving towards the compound like that. EVERYONE! WE'VE GOT DINOS HEADING THIS WAY!" The alarm was met with immediate response as the others on watch headed his way.

Shamya looked back through her scope at the figures in the distance and gasped as they suddenly started moving faster the closer they got to the compound. "They're speeding up," she warned. Inside the compound, she could hear the tribe going on high alert and rushing to set up defenses for the compound. Whatever happened, she knew that all hell was going to break loose.

A minute later she was inside the compound at Lancer's side and standing on the stairs in the main lobby. "I need you guys to guard the injured," ordered Gina. "Collin, Jason, Caleb, you guys are going to hold this lobby with me. Whatever happens do not let the dinos through." Gina had her sniper aimed and ready. Collin, Jason and Caleb were on the front lines with her. "We're not giving up our new home without a fight." Gina was answered with cheers and battle cries.

Lancer nocked an arrow and Shamya checked her rifle's clip. Shamya was shaking nervously. This was an actual battle and her life and the lives of her friends and boyfriend were at stake. Lancer placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," he said in a soothing voice. Shamya smiled and kissed him. Lancer smiled back and put his hand back on his bowstring.

"Can't start a battle without me," a voice said behind them. They turned and saw Jacob walking up to them with Eli at his side, who now had a robotic arm. Jacob grinned madly as he approached, the light in his eyes blazing bright. "I'm not going to let you guys have all the fun," he said.

Eli pumped his shotgun. "I'm not missing out on this," he said with a growl in his voice. It was the voice that said 'I want revenge.' Eli had a deep hatred for raptors so it didn't come as a surprise that he would be on the front lines as soon as possible.

The rest of the tribe was still organizing and arming themselves. It gave the dinosaurs the perfect chance to strike, which they did. The first sound was a guttural screech that made the tribe freeze. It was soon followed by a chorus of unearthly screeches and a scream of terror and agony from… from the balcony. All heads turned up and didn't see the raptors as the dashed in and soon all hell broke loose. The lobby was soon filled with gunshots, screams and screeches. Hisses, growls and some orders managed to pierce the sounds of battle.

These raptors were much bigger than the velociraptors, around nine feet tall at the shoulder, and were ripping through the tribe's defenses with ease. Utahraptors. They were already in the defender's faces and for some reason the flares did nothing. Half the defenders were sent running and fled up the stairs in fright. The raptors weren't invincible, though, and many defenders demonstrated this.

Lancer dodged one charging raptor as Shamya shot out its eyes while slashing at it. The raptor fell and slid across the floor while Shamya emptied her clip into its head. As she reloaded Lancer shot an arrow into another raptor as it charged, cutting its snout and making it crash into a wall, giving Shamya the opportunity to thrust her gun's knife into its chest, sending it fleeing. The two worked as a team, one firing to stun the target so the other could melee when it got close, and once one of them started reloading the other would start shooting.

Jacob and Eli were also tag teaming the raptors coming their way. Jacob unleashed a volley of lead into one raptors legs and it tumbled across the floor as Eli put a shotgun shell through its head. Another almost had Eli, but Jacob shot it across the face and slashed its neck open while drawing his katana, leaving Eli finish it off with a blow to its head from his kanabo, the force of the blow enhanced by the robotic arm. Jacob would shoot its legs from under it and Eli and would finish it off with off with a shotgun shell. When the raptors got to close, they would both dodge and attack from both sides. One quick slash from Jacob's katana or a swing from Eli's kanabo would leave it open for the other to swing.

Kaira was trying to wrap up someone's leg when another boy walked up to her with a girl's arm around his shoulder. Kaira finished tying the bandages around her first patient and took the girl off the boy, setting her gently on the floor as the boy crashed onto the floor. She began checking the girl's wounds when someone yelled, "Kaira, behind you!" Kaira spun around and just barely rolled away from a bite. She whipped out her uzis and shot the raptor in the face several times, taking out and eye. The dinosaur turned and ran as fast as it could. Kaira let her guard down for a moment and suddenly felt a hand push her on the floor. She grabbed a hatchet off her belt, but froze when she saw Jacob pinned on the floor with a raptor struggling to get to his throat. Jacob held its head and struggled to keep its jaws away from him. Kaira shook her head and jumped on the raptor's back. The raptor spun around and tried to bite her off, but she buried her hatchet in the back of its head. The raptor slumped to the ground and stilled. Kaira stood up and nodded to Jacob, who stood up, returned the nod and ran to do the same to another raptor on Eli.

Collin was holding the front line and had a hell of a time doing so. He shot one raptor off of someone only for another to rush him. He was saved by Caleb's grenade launcher. A body flew across his vision. And he turned to see a raptor charge him and it was already in his face before he could raise his gun. He jumped to dodge a bite only to receive a kick to the stomach. The Kevlar saved his life, though he felt the kick through the vest. He was sent sliding across the floor with the wind knocked out of him as the raptor leaped through the air and almost landed on top of him. Collin shoved his gun into the raptor's mouth and he kicked himself away from the raptor before the toe claws gutted him. He whipped out his pistol and emptied the clip into the raptor's head, killing it in seconds.

As he stood back up he looked around and saw that the battle was going downhill. Jason was grabbed by the arm and his leg was almost ripped in half by the toe claw. Caleb shot the raptor off with an AK-47. Gina got headbutted onto the ground and was about to get gored when Caleb riddled it with bullets. Gina got back up and started firing again. The other survivors weren't doing so well. One raptor practically ripped a chunk out of girl's neck. Another put its claw through a boy's chest and twisted it, killing him instantly. Two more boys got wrecked, one boy getting tackled and the other getting tail whipped by the same raptor. The first boy was mauled to death in no time. Another girl tried to run, but was grabbed by the leg and dragged to her death.

Collin knew they wouldn't last much longer. "EVERYONE, FALL BACK NOW," he yelled at the top of his lungs. The tribe began to run. As they ran up to the top of the stairs, he grabbed one boy's shoulder. "Lay down covering fire for the others," he ordered. The boy raised an eyebrow. Collin rolled his eyes. "Shoot the raptors attacking us and keep as many of the others safe as possible." The boy nodded his head. Colin turned around to face the rest of the retreating defenders at the top of the stairs. "Cover the others as best you can, but try not to shoot them," he shouted. The defenders did what they could and tried to shoot the raptors, but they were too close to too many people. It was hard to aim at the raptors without accidentally shooting friendlies. Collin almost could have sworn one of the larger raptors observed him and growled a challenge. He raised rifle to fire, but the raptor saw this leaped out of his line of sight.

Suddenly, Kaira saw a rum bottle and pulled a flare out of her pocket. She tied it to the bottle, ignited the flare and tossed at the largest group of raptors. The bottle shattered and fire exploded everywhere. A couple of raptors were caught in the flaming liquid and screeched in pain and fright as they ran out of the compound. The raptors were all now staring at the puddle of fire in fear. One raptor let out a series of barks and they all ran out the compound door. The defenders were confused at first until someone yelled, "We've got them on the run!" The defenders cheered until, from behind them, in the direction the injured were, gunshots echoed through the hallways. Screeches and screams soon followed. Kyle came sprinting down the hallway.

"We need help," he shouted, "we're being overwhelmed! We won't last much longer!"

"What happened," asked Jacob.

"They came through the windows," answered Kyle. "We never saw it coming. We're getting slaughtered!" A knot tied in Collin's stomach.

Gina began running down the hallway. "Come on," she ordered with a growl in her voice. "Caleb, stay back with the medics and treat the wounded. Wait by the doorway. If the raptors head this way, fall back and don't fight unless you have to. The rest you, follow me!" Caleb opened his mouth to protest but instead reluctantly nodded and the those that were training to be medics began treating the wounded. The rest followed Kyle to the source of the gunfire in the compound.

As they headed down the halls the gunfire and cries of bloody victory and death grew louder. Suddenly, a chorus of furious screeches erupted as they rounded a corner. Gina was immediately tackled and Collin unloaded on the raptor, sending it to the ground. The raptors skidded to a halt as they saw their leader killed in front of them. A grenade from Collin sent them fleeing.

The reinforcements continued down the hall when Amy suddenly turned a corner in front of them with raptor on her heels. "Amy," shouted Kyle. He unleashed the power of the striker shotgun, unloading six shells in three seconds and filling the raptor with bullet holes. More raptors charged from multiple hallways and surrounded the reinforcements. Collin was charged and rammed into a wall and Shamya was tail whipped into Lancer. Jacob got charged, grabbed and thrown into a wall and Eli's robotic arm saved him from a raptor as it painfully bit down on the steel. Eli finished it with a shotgun shell as it reared back in pain.

Soon, chaos spread throughout the hallways and everything came in flashes to everyone. The battle carried on until a door opened and a boy with cast on his right arm and a pistol in his left spotted them. "Reinforcements," he yelled. A cheer reached Gina's ears.

"The injured are right here! Keep them safe at all costs," she ordered. Then she saw Caleb with the injured and medics from the lobby. "Caleb, what are you doing here," she asked. A raptor charged her.

Caleb unsheathed a longsword and brought the blade down on the raptor's flank, leaving a deep and bloody cut as blood sprayed on him. He didn't mind, though. He just grabbed the blade with his armored gloves and mortar striked the raptor's head with the hilt, bringing it down with a dent in it skull. He turned to Gina. "Sorry, they attacked again. The came from other parts of the compound. We had to come up here so we could find you guys," he explained.

Gina nodded. "Everyone, rally and protect the wounded," she yelled. The tribe did just that, every able body trying to hold the room with the wounded.

Collin shoved his way through the crowd as best he could. "Lila," he shouted. "Lila!"

"Over here, Collin," the reply came. Collin's fear began to disappear. Then a raptor leaped out of the surrounding chaos and used its arms to slam Lila into the floor. Collin opened fire and the raptor lunged at him. Collin tried to dodge, but his leg was caught. He was taken off his feet and the raptor threw him across the floor. He felt the raptor's weight on his chest and struggled to breath as he felt the big claw through his Kevlar vest. His arms were pinned by the raptor's and he thought he was done when a nearby bang sounded and the raptor flinched. It limped away from Collin and ran off. Collin looked to his right and saw Lila running toward him with her barok in her hand. "Are you okay," she asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine," answered Collin. Someone called Lila from where the injured were being cared for. "Go, I'll be fine," said Collin. Lila hesitated for a moment before kissing him and running off. Collin turned back when she disappeared into the crowd and was immediately rammed by a charging raptor.

Collin stood up and began firing at the raptor. As he launched a grenade at a raptor he saw something charge him from the left. He turned his gun only to be tackled from behind. The toe claws tore into his legs. He screamed in agony and tried to knife the raptor on his back. The creature just jumped off and let its companion jump in. Collin grabbed its snout and knifed it several times in the face, just missing its eyes then stabbing it twice in the throat. Another raptor roared in fury nearby and ripped the throat out of a girl under its feet while the first raptor crouched hissed. Collin knew he was finished.

Then, as if by a miracle, an arrow sank into the raptor's flank, making it flinch and stop. The other one looked up in the direction the arrow came from. Lancer drew back another arrow while Shamya fired on it. The two raptors rushed forward, but the one Shamya was shooting dashed into the bloodbath around them. Lancer saw his target dodge his second arrow and drew his pistol to fire. The raptor jumped at him and Lancer rolled away. The raptor switched its target to Shamya and the girl spun around to face the raptor. She was slashed on the arm and Lancer unsheathed his saber and charged. The second raptor rushed forward, but was interrupted by an arrow from Jacob. It turned to Jacob and Eli and attacked, the fight becoming a two on four.

"COLLIN!" Collin heard his name being called. "Collin, stay with me!" Lila in Collin's vision and Collin, through his blurry vision, was able to weakly grab on to her shoulders. Lila helped him to his knees and dragged him through the battlefield to safety.

Charles was laying on a bed, eager to fight but unable to stand. Aurelia was putting her new robotic legs to good use, nimbly jumping and dodging with unnatural speed as a raptor tried to get ahold of her. She kicked it and Charles painfully grabbed his springfield. He winced and turned to see the raptor grab Aurelia's leg and slam her into the floor. She was stunned on the floor and would have died if Charles hadn't fired his rifle. The raptor flinched and lunged at Charles. Charles grabbed the raptor's snout and was shoved off the bed. Charles screamed in agonizing pain and shoved his rifle into the raptor's mouth. The pain flared across his torso and memories flashed in his mind; a man with a knife trying to stab him, a dog in a combat vest snapping at his throat. Charles felt claws pierce his chest and screamed again. He grabbed his colt 45. off a nearby shelf and fired into the raptor's chest. The creature reared back and scratched Charles' arm, tossing away the handgun. Charles kicked the raptor in the face, pulled his E-tool off the same shelf as the colt and hit the raptor on the head do hard he almost cleaved its skull in half.

Unfortunately, he also hurt himself a bunch in doing so. He yelped in pain and another raptor would have killed him if Kaira hadn't shot it. The raptor leaped at her when Aurelia jumped in the air and kicked it. Aurelia threw a kunai into its side. Kaira emptied the last of her clips into the raptor and pulled out her hatchets. Lila showed up with Collin leaning on her and set him down so she could fire into the raptor's legs and side. Aurelia jumped onto its back stabbed it with her machete and Kaira slammed her hatchets into the raptor's chest. The creature screeched in agony and threw Aurelia off, kicked Kaira in the stomach, rammed Lila onto the floor and sprinted away from them.

Back with Lancer, Shamya, Jacob and Eli they were in their own little fight with two large utahraptors. Lancer drew his pistol and shot one raptor and it missed a bite at Shamya. Jacob was dual wielding his katanas and slashed the other raptor across the chest, making it back up before Eli's shotgun scraped the back of its leg. The first raptor swung its tail and Shamya ducked while the second raptor was punched in the face by Eli's robotic arm. Lancer slashed the first raptor while Shamya stabbed it in the ass, only to get tail whipped. Jacob jumped onto the second raptor's back and tried to slash its throat, but the raptor grabbed his arms and bucked so hard Jacob was tossed off of its back and into Eli. Lancer fired his last bullet into the second raptor to buy time for Jacob and eli Shamya rifle butted the first raptor across the face and lancer shot at its legs. One bullet hit its kneecap, sending it to the ground.

Then, Shamya screamed as the raptor slammed its toe claw into her leg. It did the same with her other leg and arms. Its face opened to bite down on her when a furious roar sounded from next to it. Lancer rushed forward and impaled the raptor on his saber. He tackled it onto the floor and pulled his saber out and stabbed it again in the throat, not minding the scratches and kicks it gave as it struggled against the enraged boy. Lancer held it down with inhuman strength as it slowly weakened. Lancer pulled on arrow off his back and stabbed it in the heart, killing it instantly. He stepped off the corpse and rushed to Shamya's side. "Shamya, can you hear me?! Shamya," Lancer shouted as he grabbed her shoulders. Shamya softly grabbed his arm and caressed his face before going limp. _"No, no, no, no!"_ Lancer touched her neck. _"Good, a heartbeat. Oh, Shamya, I'm so sorry."_

Jacob charged the other raptor and took a kick to the chest. He fell flat on the ground and felt something warm beneath his armor. _"Blood. No. I can't die here."_ He saw the raptor bite Eli's arm and cut his leg wide open. It then turned on him. _"No. Eli."_ Jacob's eyes turned orange. _"You! You hurt him! And now you're trying to kill me!"_ The raptor crouched down and prepared to pounce as Jacob put a hand to his chest and felt the blood dripping down his arm. _"I'M NOT GOING TO DIE HERE!"_ Jacob's eyes suddenly the whites of Jacob's eyes suddenly flooded orange and his irises turned a hellish red while his pupils narrowed. His fingernails changed to claws and his teeth sharpened. The raptor lunged at Jacob only to receive a kick to the face. Jacob grabbed his katanas and spun around, creating a whirlwind of blades. The raptor jumped back and jumped up, trying to crash down on top of Jacob. Jacob just hopped backwards and did an upward slash. The raptor screeched in pain as Jacob leaped forward with inhuman speed and dashed passed the raptor while slashing it repeatedly, first on the legs, then body, then face, until it was on the ground. The raptor tried to crawl away, but Jacob walked toward it and stabbed down, piercing the raptor's back and killing it. He wasted no time and jumped into the battle.

The battle was still going downhill. The tribe was cornered in the compound and the raptors weren't letting up. That's when Lancer spotted a raptor bigger than the others barking and screeching. Lancer noticed how the other raptors responded and reacted in different ways, always barking and screeching back before either pulling back or pushing forward at different spots on the battlefield, constantly striking the tribe in different ways. _"The alpha,"_ thought Lancer. _"If he dies the pack will retreat."_

Lancer charged that raptor and tried to attack him, but the raptor dodged and kicked. Lancer rolled to his feet without any problems only to be bitten on the arm and rammed through a door. Lancer screamed in pain as he thought he felt a couple ribs break. He stabbed the raptor in the back, but he missed the kill. The raptor still screeched and tossed him into a table. Lancer slowly stood back up and slashed the raptor's snout as it tried to bite him. The two entered a dance of death, both circling and lunging and dodging around each other with almost inhuman speed and agility. Eventually Lancer was tripped by the tail. The raptor took this chance and went for a killing bite. Lancer grabbed a nearby chair and slammed it so hard into the raptor's shoulder it broke and he heard the shoulder crack. The raptor screeched in pain and flinched back. Lancer leaped to his feet and kicked the raptor across the face before spinning around to kick its shoulder as hard as he could, breaking completely and eliciting another agonized screech from the alpha raptor. He grabbed the raptor's snout and shoved his saber into its mouth, juked the front claws and kneed his saber hard enough to make it slice through the raptor's skull. The raptor slumped to lancer's feet and didn't move.

Another raptor that heard the alpha's screeches of pain found the alpha dead at Lancer's feet. It actually cowered in fear at the sight. Lancer yanked his saber out of the dead raptor's skull. He raised it and took a threatening stance. The other raptor backed slowly with its head lowered before barking a few times and running. In the background, the sounds of battle slowly faded and were later replaced by victorious cheers.

"The raptors are retreating," called Caleb. He fired his AK at the retreated attackers.

"Everyone, advance," yelled Gina. She fired at the utahraptor pack as they retreated into the halls. The tribe rallied and gunned down any raptors that weren't fast enough and cut down any that were too wounded to leave.

Jacob shoved an injured utahraptor against a wall with surprising force and slit its throat before. He backed up and let it bend over, coughing up blood, before cutting its head clean off. He turned around and saw the raptors leaving and changed back to normal. He stumbled around and stared in surprise at what he just did. He shivered and looked around. Suddenly his chest erupted in pain as he started to feel his wounds. There was Eli being checked by medics, Lila tending to Collin, Kaira and Aurelia checking on Charles, Shamya on the ground, also being tended to… without Lancer nearby. Then Jacob remembered seeing him being carried into a door. He jogged over to the door.

When he entered the room he immediately ran forward. "Lancer," he shouted. But he froze when he saw Lancer's eyes. They were a bright, fiery orange. _"No way! Is he the one? He has to be. He killed the alpha raptor in a one-on-one fight. His eyes are more proof. He has to be the one."_ Lancer suddenly fell to the floor and passed out, causing Jacob to snap back to the present. He ran forward, put lancer on his back fireman style, and carried him out of the room yelling, "We need a medic here!"


	13. Chapter 12: Aaron and Naydeen

**Sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation. Anyway, still accepting OCs. You know the routine. And Wherewolftitan, do you mind if I ship Aaron or Naydeen with anyone? Just to make things more interesting. Oh, and if they're part of the experiment they have to be crossed with an actual animal. I'm making a sequel after this so tell me if you want your OC to have kids with anyone. And I will probably kill off your OC if you don't tell me you want them to die. If you do want them to die, feel free to tell me when and how. And now you can say if you want them to be part of the experiment.  
**

Chapter 12: Aaron And Naydeen

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since the battle and the tribe was recovering. The had been a funeral and the tribe had moved on. On this particular day there was a problem, though. The running water in the compound was low. Lancer, alongside Charles, Eli, Kaira and Shamya were supposed to be out of the infirmary on that day.

Jacob was waiting outside the compound for his patrol. They were assigned to investigate the problem and see if they could solve it. Sasha, Callie, Caleb, Kayla, Michael, and a few others were with him. He looked at a map of the compound's layout and pipe systems in his hand. But his mind was on something else. _"_ _Why couldn't I see it before,"_ he thought. _"_ _His scent was unusual, but he said that he was adopted. He doesn't remember his early childhood and said he was adopted. But his eyes confirmed it. I should have seen it sooner. He's one of them, one of us."_

Jacob's thoughts were interrupted by Charles walking up to him. "Charles have the others arrived yet," he asked.

"No, they're still getting ready, Jacob," answered Charles. "Lancer's recovering quite fast, I'd say. It's unusual. He's already able to move despite his injuries. The others aren't doing too bad either." At that moment Lancer stepped out of the compound, Collin following right behind with Shamya, Eli, Lila and Aurelia following him, along with a few others. All of them were bandaged and scarred, but overall okay.

"Are we ready," Lancer asked. He was already decked out in gear, like everyone else.

"Already eager to get moving Lancer? You really that eager to rush balls deep into danger," commented Eli.

"I just want to get started," Lancer replied without looking at him. Eli looked at him puzzled for a moment. Lancer was acting unusual lately. His personality had already shifted to a more serious one than before, but now he would randomly stop and stare or jump at something no-one else could see. When he was asked about it he always said he smelled something weird. Some of the other survivors were questioning his sanity.

Charles ignored Lancer's irregular behavior and began debriefing them on the mission. "Okay, just before we leave, I'm gonna go over the mission real quick," he said, gaining everyone's attention.

"But if we already know the mission why do we need to go over it," Asked Lila.

"There's nothing wrong with hearing the mission again, Lila," answered Collin. Lila nodded to her boyfriend.

Charles began the debriefing, "As you know, the water supply is running low. Our mission is to find out the cause of it and report back to base. We'll fix the problem I we can. Everyone got that?" They all nodded. Then Charles noticed something. "Hey, where's Kaira?"

"Shamya, you were with her last, weren't you," said Lancer.

"Yes," Shamya answered. "She was talking with the council." Just then Kaira and Caleb walked out. "Where were you Kaira?"

Caleb answered instead. "There are signs of other survivors in the jungle." That got everyone exited. Whispers of finding their lost friends flew throughout the patrol. "Kaira will take Charles, Collin, Jacob, Lancer, Shamya, Lila, Aurelia, Eli, Callie, Kayla, Michael, Utopia and Vicky to look for them." Some of those that weren't chosen for the search groaned in disappointment.

"Wait, why is Vicky coming with us," asked Eli.

"You have a problem with that," asked said girl. She gave Eli a death stare that sent a shiver down his spine. Michael was just glad to get away from Caleb. He still thought Caleb was responsible for Andon's death.

"N-no, not at all." Eli sighed in relief when she stopped staring at him.

"Vicky's coming because she was the one with Kaira when she saw the smoke and the fire last night," said Caleb. "The rest of us will continue with the water problem. Is everyone here and ready?" The patrol nodded. "Alright, Kaira, take your group and…" he was cut off at the distant sound of gunshots. "Kaira, move," he ordered.

"Right away," Kaira replied. She ran for the fence with the patrol. As soon as they exited the perimeter around the compound the patrol split, Caleb's group following him and Kaira's her. All the while gunshots still sounded in the distance.

A few minutes later Kaira's patrol was closing in on the source of the gunshots, but the gunfire had seized. Everyone was wondering what had happened. The forest was silent. Everything was still.

"Do you think they're alive," asked Aurelia.

"I don't know," said Collin.

"Let's keep moving," said Charles. He began walking faster and the others followed. They were all on high alert. They turned their heads to the slightest sound.

Suddenly, a screech reached their ears, followed shortly by a scream. "Come on," ordered Collin. The group ran to the scream, hurtling any objects in their path. As they rushed forward the sounds of battle became louder.

They rounded a boulder when they came upon a camp. The tent was shredded and the campfire only held ashes. What really stood out though was the blood on the ground. Bullet casings littered the ground as well. Arrows were lodged in surrounding trees and trails of blood led into the forest. There was also what looked like a tail in the bushes.

"What happened here," asked Lila as she hugged Collin tightly.

"I don't know," Collin answered. Another screech sounded ahead of them. "Let's go!" They all started running again, but slowed down a bit when they saw that the tail in the bushes belonged to a Utahraptor, a hole in its head. They all kept sprinting full speed to the distant yells and screeches.

It seemed like they were running in circles forever when they finally reached a hill that allowed them to see the surrounding area with little effort. They stopped and looked around for any sign of whoever was being chased. As they searched they suddenly heard someone "Hey, over here!" They all turned their heads in the direction of the voice.

"Over there," said Vicky. There was a boy with brown hair carrying a girl with black hair bridal style.

The two, even from the distance they were at, obviously had scars. The two were wounded and the boy looked like he could collapse any moment. "We need help!"

 **20 minutes earlier**

A 14-year-old girl with pale/tan skin, long, grey hair and blackish/grey eyes Naydeen, and her best friend, a light skinned boy with fiery orange eyes and short, brown hair, Aaron, were eating their lunch; a few scraps of gallimimus; by their campfire. "This is a shitty idea," said Naydeen.

"Why," asked Aaron. "We could get some help. I don't know about you, but I'm getting kind of lonely out here. There's not much people around." He took another bite out of the bone he was gnawing on with pointed teeth and licked the marrow inside.

"I know," Naydeen replied. "But I don't like this idea. What if they're with the guys that are after us? They could easily turn us over to them." She tore off and swallowed the last piece of meat on her bone and did the same as Aaron with similar teeth.

 **Flashback 5 weeks ago**

"Aaron, hurry," urged Naydeen as she sprinted full speed through the brush. A dart buried itself in a tree by her head. She quickly zig-zagged and used a log to jump into a tree. Aaron was trying to keep up not far behind her.

"Naydeen, sniper," Aaron screamed. The girl turned her head and, by mere coincidence, just barely avoided the dart as it sailed past her face. She started leaping from branch to branch when Aaron followed her, but Aaron fell out of the tree. He rolled when he landed, pulled a rifle off his back and fired at their pursuers. When they fired back they he took cover behind a tree and made a break for it. The two of them quickly put major distance between them and their pursuers.

As they fled the soldiers a Black Hawk helicopter flew overhead and a sniper inside fired on the two as they ran. Nayden unslung a rifle and returned fire, nearly hitting the sniper. The helicopter pulled back and it seemed like they were going to get away again. . . until a man in an exosuit jumped out of the helicopter. The man whipped out a rifle tried to hit Naydeen.

"Exosuit," Naydeen called to Aaron as she dodged the gunfire. She shot at the exo, but her bullets had little affect on it. Aaron charged the exo while shooting. He and naydeen split up when another exo leapt out of the helicopter. Naydeen's back was turned as she was firing on the first.

Aaron noticed the other one though. "Behind you," he warned and Naydeen ducked the gunshot of the second. Aaron was only several meters away from the first exo and dashed forward with a quick lunge, closing the gap with inhuman speed while Naydeen distracted the other. She managed to shoot his mask and temporarily blind him while Aaron slipped under the first and fired the shell into the guys throat. The two had enough time to then disappear into the trees.

 **5 weeks later**

Aaron looked up from his bone and into Naydeen's eyes. "You smelled it to. And you saw them. They're high school students. There's no way they could be with those guys. And they had an experiment with them. No, two experiments, raptor variants." He took another bite out of his bone. "And besides, I could really do with a bigger meal, more than just scraps."

Aaron stood up and walked over to the tent they shared. "We've done just fine on our own," argued Naydeen. "Two months. That's how long we've lasted. We don't need them."

"Why do you have to be so anti-social," complained Aaron while he shook his head. "This is our chance to get some help and answers about our powers."

Naydeen sighed. "I know but; look out!" A uhtaraptor leaped out of the bushes to his right. Aaron looked up just in time to dodge the attack and the raptor shredded the tent, taking it down. Aaron pulled a Benelli Nova shotgun off his back and fired into the raptor's leg. The raptor fell to the ground, but before he could finish it off another raptor pounced at him. He was knocked away, grabbed, and thrown across the camp. But he recovered quickly. He stared down the raptor and snarled, bearing dagger like teeth and four massive canines, his nails sharpening into short claws. He grew two grey ears and a tail, a spot going from the side of his left ear to the middle of it. As he aimed his shotgun the raptor charged him, but only received a round of bullets scratching its shoulder.

Meanwhile Naydeen was about to help her companion, growing claws and light grey ears and a tail of her own, only instead of a spot on her left ear a nick in her right one. But she was interrupted by a tackle and searing pain erupting across her back. She screamed as the pain continued when a bit to her shoulder made her snap. Her vision turned red and she grabbed the snout biting down on her shoulder, her thumb and middle finger entering its nostrils, making it rear back and screech in pain. She heaved herself up with superhuman strength, throwing the raptor off her back before rolling to her right and pulled out an AMT Automag IV rifle, firing into the raptor's legs to limit its mobility before dodging bite from another. She ducked the first one and kicked it hard enough in the wounds to make it bend over, kicked the second one in the face, and shot it in the back. She spun her rifle around and quickly fired a bullet at the raptor, but the raptor just barely dodged the shot and lunged at her. She rifle butted it aside before firing another shot, but her blood loss was quickly making it difficult to aim. She felt herself get bitten on the leg before being tossed.

Aaron was busy dodging attacks from both raptors he was fighting. He jumped one snap to the leg and kicked it in the head, then raised his rifle to block another bite and used the momentum of the attack and his feet to throw the raptor over himself. He was doing well until one of them landed a kick on his chest. He was sent flying and landed with a thump the ground. A claw landed in his chest and his screamed before pulling out a knife and slashing off the toe of the raptor that stabbed him. The raptor screeched before limping off. However, his other opponent lunged at him, but received a gunshot from Naydeen.

Naydeen had shot the uhtaraptor before grabbing the other one that had tossed her as it tried to take another go at her. She tossed it over her and grabbed a stick from the campfire, then smashed the raptor in the face with it, making that one run off. The last raptor tried to attack her from behind and ended up slamming into her, but she grabbed it and threw it over her head, sending it into the bushes before firing a shot into its skull while it was still airborn.

The last raptor decided to retreat before receiving serious injury. After disappeared into the bushes, but when it was gone Naydeen collapsed. "Naydeen," Aaron yelled. He struggled to his feet and stumbled over to her. Her wolf traits vanished asshe lost concsiousness. "Come on speak to me!" he placed a hand on her neck. Still a pulse. But then he heard raptors barking in the background. He picked up Naydeen and ran off into the bushes, heading toward the compound the tribe was in.

As he was running he came across an open field and saw raptors heading his way. _"_ _I've gotta lose them,"_ He thought to himself, before turning back around and heading into the trees.

After running in circles and avoiding the raptors, he eventually had to stop. _"_ _I can't go on like this for much longer. I have to stop."_ He looked down at Naydeen is his arms. _"_ _but if I do. . ."_ He looked behind himself, knowing he was still being hunted. _"_ _I've got to get Naydeen to safety."_ Using the last of his strength, he pushed himself onward. It felt like hours before he got himself to a hill where he could see everything clearly. That's when he spotted the people in the camp. His spirits lifted. But then a raptor spotted him and rushed him. He heard the footsteps and took his shotgun. With one hand he aimed and fired, hitting the raptor in the chest and making it hit the ground and screech in pain. Aaron knew that he had to get out of there. _"_ _Those people must have heard this. If I can just get there in time."_ He picked up Naydeen and kept going. The strangers began to move and Aaron's mind raced. _"I have to move now! Open ground, that that's it! But the raptors will see me more easily. It's my only chance to get to those guys faster, though."_

Aaron was on his last limbs by the time he saw the new people. He was barely keeping himself up. It took him everything he had to stay up. His arms barely held up. They were aching like crazy. His legs burned and his eyes threatened to close every second. With the last of his strength, he yelled, "Hey, guys!" He quickly hid his wolf traits before they saw.

 **Present time**

The patrol rushed to the boy carrying the girl. "Help!" He wobbled a bit before dropping the girl and falling to the ground, making sure to angle himself so that he didn't fall on her. The patrol raced toward them as quickly as possible.

However, as they drew closer Jacob's and Lancer's noses caught something. Jacob immediately knew that these two were experiments but kept his mouth shut. Lancer on the other hand was surprised by the sudden flood of scents that hit his nostrils. It was a strong and dog-like smell, so strong that it seemed like a dog was shoved into his face.

However it was mixed in with something Lancer had smelled before when he woke up in the infirmary. A smell that made him extremely hungry and almost drove him insane when he passed by an injured person. The scent of blood.

Not only that, the scent put Lancer on edge as he realized the scent was coming off of the two strangers. It was almost like he smelled danger or something. He almost yelped in surprise. Shamya noticed this however. "Lancer, you okay," she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lancer replied. He ignored the smell as best he could and pushed it too the back of his mind. _"What's happening to me?"_ When he saw the newcomers, though, he noticed something. _"That smell. . . it's so familiar. Where do I know it from? I know it from somewhere for sure. But I can't place my finger on it. Why do these two bother me so much?"_

Jacob was worried about something else, though. _"_ _Experiments! But why are they here? Did they crash here like us? Can I finally get my answers?"_ Then he suddenly remembered Lancer. The moment he saw Lancer's reaction he knew Lancer remembered something. _"Does he remember? Maybe he'll get a few flashbacks, but there's no way he'll remember everything."_

But then Charles shouted, "Uhtahraptors!" Everyone raised their weapons. The uhtas stopped in their tracks when the first shots were fired. They reconsidered the attack, especially when some of them were hit. The on in the lead barked to the others and they all ran.

When they were gone Eli suddenly shouted, "Yeah, chew on that you sons of bitches! Suck it!"

Then Vicky shut him up by saying, "Eli, focus on the current situation." She turned to face the people on the ground. "Treat their wounds immediately! They'll be dead within minutes if we don't do something!" No-one questioned her orders. She, Kaira, Aurelia, Callie, Kayla and Michael were tending to the newcomers and the rest were watching for danger.

Lancer was having a hard time concentrating though. The feeling of bloodlust welled up inside of him at the scent of those two. He couldn't thinking of them. Lancer knew they were a threat. But Shamya walked up to him. "Something's bothering you, Lancer, I know it. It's obvious," she said. It was obvious that she wasn't taking 'no' for an answer. She then hugged him from behind. "Don't worry," she comforted. "I'll be there when you need me."

Jacob, who was listening to the whole thing, thought to himself, _"We'll only be able to tell for sure when you learn that he's a super weapon. We'll see how much you're there for him then."_

Kaira, on the other hand, was getting a bit nervous and exited. _"I found the Dire wolf variants! If I can bag those two as well. . ."_ Her thoughts froze for a moment. _"Oh Jacob, why did I have to fall for you?"_

 **Sorna Tribe Base**

Naydeen stirred uncomfortably on the hospital bed. Everything hurt on her; her head, her legs, her back. . . She opened her eyes only to close them when a bright light flooded her vision. Now her eyes hurt too. She turned over to see where she was and saw multiple people in hospital beds. She struggled to sit up when one of the teens spotted her. "The newbie's awake," the boy said. The reaction caught Naydeen off guard and she was put on edge.

 _"Just because I'm part wolf doesn't mean I like crowds,"_ she thought to herself. It took everything inside Naydeen not to bear her fangs at these people. "Don't you fucking touch me," she snapped.

The boy held his hands up defensively. "Hey, hey, calm down," he said while backing away.

A girl slowly came up to her from the side. "Look, we just want to make sure you're okay," she said, approaching her as if approaching a wild animal. Naydeen gave her a hard glare, her muscles stiffening. That's when she noticed the bandages all across her body. "We wrapped you up. You were hurt pretty bad."

Naydeen still didn't fully trust these people. _"I can't let my guard down. If they figure out what I am. . . "_ She calmed her nerves. "Where am I," she asked, still keeping the edge in her voice.

"You're in the Sorna Tribe's current base," answered the girl. Naydeen heard someone say, "She's a feisty one," and one of her death glares shut up any comments.

"Sorna Tribe," she questioned.

"It's what we call ourselves," answered the girl. Naydeen let this settle in her head. Aaron began to stir. "Oh, your friend's waking up."

Naydeen twisted around to face Aaron. She sighed with relief, knowing her friend was still there. "Ah, my head. Naydeen? Is that you," he mumbled.

Naydeen slightly scowled at him saying her name in front of these people, but they would've eventually asked her name anyway. "Yes, it's me," she answered. "What happened?" She didn't want to have a conversation with him in front of everyone but she was pretty sure they would have asked plenty of questions anyway.

"Where am I?" Aaron sat up in his bed. "All I remember is the attack and; who are these people?" He suddenly grew cautious.

"Don't worry, we can trust them. . . I think," Naydeen answered. Aaron nodded and calmed down a bit, but only a bit. "They calm themselves a Sorna Tribe. One of their patrols found us and brought us back here."

Aaron nodded again and his expression softened. He turned to the tribe members. "Thank you," he said. His saviors nodded. He then turned back to Naydeen. "After the raptor attack you were unconscious. I carried you and tried to avoid the rest of the pack as best I could until I ran into a group of people from the tribe. After that I collapsed." Naydeen nodded as she thought this over.

A tribe member interrupted their conversation. "Hey, Naydeen was it?" Naydeen and Aaron turned their attention to the person. "The council wants to see you. We've got some questions for you."

Naydeen mumbled one word, "Fuck."

 **Council Room**

Aaron and Naydeen stood before the tribe council. They were told about the members and were somewhat eager to meet them. When they entered the room they noticed it was soundproof and got slightly nervous. Gina noticed immediately. "No need to worry. It was like that when we found it," she said.

"It's not like you built it," Naydeen snapped back. Her tone took the council by surprise.

"You'd do best to watch your tone," snapped Vicky. The two of them stared each other down, each daring the other to say something, the tension in the room grew. Vicky made the first move. "Remember this, I'm the one who saved you," she growled, the tone of her voice dominant as heck.

For once Naydeen felt submissive. She lowered her head and apologized, surprising everyone. Inside she was furious. _"Damn wolf side,"_ she screamed mentally, her pride wounded. But her wolf side let her know that these were her superiors, and she would not disobey the orders of the alpha and and betas.

Jason decided to step in. "Now that we've got that out of the way, let's introduce ourselves," he suggested, looking at Gina.

Gina nodded. "I'm Gina, Chieftaness of the Sorna Tribe. These are my council members, my third in line Jason, my fourth in line and the one in charge of medical supplies Vickie, and my fifth in line and the one in charge of hunting operations Collin. My first in line, Isaac, is still in the infirmary and Caleb is on a mission to fix the problem with the water pipes." Each of the council nodded their heads at their names. "Now, may we have your names?"

Naydeen hesitated, so Aaron spoke for her. "My name is Aaron, and this is Naydeen," he answered.

"Exactly how long have you been on this island," asked Jason.

Aaron's answer shocked everyone, "Two months." The entire council gasped. Aaron grinned. "And this isn't the first time we've been stranded on this island."

"He's lying," barked Jason. "There's no way the two of you survived for two months on Isla Sorna! Don't think I don't see that smile on your face! Tell us the truth!"

Aaron's grin vanished and Naydeen got angry. "You haven't been through what we've been through! You haven't seen what we've seen, so shut the fuck up!" Once again Naydeen's temper shocked everyone.

Vicky stood up and glared at Naydeen with the same look she used earlier. "Watch your tongue," she ordered, but Naydeen stood her ground. Naydeen was actually challenging Vicky, and she wasn't backing down.

Aaron knew what would happen if things got out of hand. "Naydeen, calm down," he soothed. Naydeen looked at him and realized what she was doing. She quickly calmed her nerves again. "Anyway," Aaron continued, "it's true, we've been on this island before. Five years ago. We were attacked by the utahraptors when a boat found us and we managed to escape." His expression darkened and his voice grew grim. "Our parents died later on and we got stranded again. We tailed you for a bit and were attacked by those raptors when you found us."

When he finished the council let all this information sink in. "So what do you think we should do with them," asked Jason.

"Isn't it obvious," answered Collin. "We let them join." The rest of the council quickly agreed. Just then a knock on the door interrupted them. Collin walked to it and opened it. "What is it Kyle?"

"The patrol found the problem. The pipes are blocked and the water can't get through. We don't know why they were blocked, but it was recent." There were other people in the hallway listening.

Collin thought over this information. "Maybe just a boulder."

"No," said Kyle. "I mean it's sealed shut." The council was confused. Who would block the pipes and cut off their water?

"Maybe that's what happened with the rest of the water sources," guessed Jason. Gina, Collin and Vicky nodded.

"Send a patrol to the western river and have them take some supplies to clear the pipes immediately," Gina ordered.

"Wait, THE western river," Aaron piped up. Even Naydeen was giving them a look like _'Are you serious?'_

"Why, what's wrong," asked Vicky.

"That's Allosaurus territory," Aaron yelled. The everyone's expressions became shocked.

Just then, the walkie talkie Kyle had was turned on. Gunshots sounded in the background, putting everybody on edge. A voice came through, "It's me, Caleb!"

"Caleb, what's happening, " Kyle yelled back. A roar was heard in the bbackground, followed by, "It's getting closer," and , "Run!" Everybody within earshot grew nervous.

"Collin," Ordered Gina.

"Enough said," he replied. "I'll grab my squad and a few others. " he headed out of the room and toward the armory., but not before turning to Kyle. "Grab the hunting team and a few others. We leave in fifteen minutes."


	14. Chapter 13: Bloody River

**Still accepting OCs. Look at early chapters to see the requirements. They can now be part of the experiment. I'm sure you all have an idea to what it is. Also, how would they handle killing dinos and people? And should I write a lemon later on?**

Chapter 13: Bloody River

Caleb knew he and his patrol were screwed the moment the Allosaurs showed up. Before then, he was crossing the river his patrol. "The map says the pipes are on the other side of the river, down at the bottom of it," he said. Some of the patrol groaned.

"Did it really have to be at the bottom of the river," complained Haley. She had been complaining for a long time now and it was starting to get annoying. Sam had complained a bit as well, but not as much.

"Seriously Haley, stop your whining," barked Dylan while trying to give her an intimidating glare. Haley just scoffed and waved him off.

"Shut up, Dylan," Sam snapped. "We're tired. Now stop trying to push us so hard." Dylan was about to say something when Kyle stepped in.

He strode right up to Sam's face, easily dwarfing him. "Stop complaining, we're in the wild now. The strong survive and he weak die. Right now, you're being weak. If you keep acting like that you won't last long around here. You need to have the strength and the will to survive. If you don't, you're dead." When he finished, Sam was at a loss for words.

"S-so what," he stuttered. "I-I… I still won't let you talk to Haley like that!" He leaned into Kyle's face, still not backing down. His hand started going to a glock at his side. Kyle saw this through his arm motion and lifted his hand to grab his striker. Sam may be able to draw quicker, but if Kyle survived the shot he could easily put a shell in Sam.

"Guys, calm down," said Sasha. "If you make too much noise you could attract unwanted attention." Jessica looked like she wanted to step in but kept her mouth shut. Leo's hand was reaching for his Remington.

"Hey, hey, calm down now. We can all be friends here," said a boy named Mark, a black-haired Caucasian boy with a small build. But the two boys ignored them.

Caleb pushed in between them. "Guys, we don't have the time for this," he said. "We have to focus on surviving for now." He looked Sam in the eye. "Sam, I know you want to protect Haley, and that's admirable, but you can't be too easy on her. She needs to learn to fend for herself, at least." Sam gave him a frustrated glare.

Caleb turned to Kyle. "And you; you are right. We need to be strong out here. If we can't stand up for ourselves, we're going to die." Kyle smiled since Caleb had his side and Sam snarled. "But you need to go easy on some of us." Kyle glared. "Not all of us are going adapt to this new life as fast as you did. You need to give some of us a break." Caleb turned around and walked to the river bank. "First we need to find out what's wrong with these pipes. Everyone who can swim, follow me."

He started taking off his clothes. After he got his shirt off, Sasha asked, "What do you think you're doing," as she blushed along with all the other girls. Caleb had a nicely toned body and a six pack, the scars making him even sexier.

"I'm going for a swim," he answered. "And I don't want to get all of my clothes wet." He stripped down to his boxers and left all of his weapons except for a six-inch hunting knife and longsword on the shore. He looked out at the water, searching for anything that might be a potential threat. All he saw was moss and a few logs and rocks poking pointing out of the water.

But Caleb knew better than to let his guard down. He remembered the lists of wildlife on Isla Sorna and looked over the list of water creatures before leaving on this mission. "Cover me," he ordered. He waded into the shallows while Mark pointed an AKS-74U at the water in case anything attacked.

Then Sasha yelled, "Look out, on your left!" Everyone's heads turned to where Sasha was pointing. She aimed a Pecheneg LMG at an object in the water. A log that was cutting through the water at an unnatural speed. She unleashed several shots along with Kyle and the log disappeared underwater. Caleb started backing up when a dark shape lunged at him, creating massive ripples as it closed in. Caleb backed up as the rest of the patrol fired on the creature.

"Here," yelled Mark as he threw Caleb's rifle at him. Caleb caught it and just before he could fire a giant maw bust from the water, aiming to catch him in its hundreds of spiky teeth. Caleb shot a burst of rounds into the mouth and it twisted away from him. The shape swam away and disappeared. Caleb splashed out of the river as Mark yelled, "It's coming back!"

The shape rushed them as they fired at it, but the bullets didn't seem to do anything. When it got a dozen meters away from the shore it began to reveal its form, a rough, greenish brown hide and a massive, ten-meter body. When it got several meters from the shore it exploded from the water and revealed its full body; it was a massive crocodile! Most of the patrol recognized it from the really thin snout and everyone was scared almost shitless. "Sarcosuchus," screamed Caleb.

The giant crocodile roared and charged the group. "Where's the flashbangs," Kyle yelled over the sound of gunfire.

"I'm on it," responded Dylan. He pulled a flashbang out of a coat pocket and chucked it in front of the thing. "Get down," he ordered, and they all turned away and covered their ears. The croc hissed in frustration when the flash grenade went off and retreated back to the water. Then Dylan threw a shrapnel grenade in the water, and when it went of the croc thrashed and leaped in the air before retreating. Dylan pumped his fist and exclaimed, "Yeah, that is how you do it!"

Caleb was impressed to say the least. "Good job, guys," he complimented with a smile. Leo was a bit surprised, but he returned the smile.

Dylan stood tall and proud. "Better than anything you could have done," he said haughtily. Kyle nudged him and he shut up.

"Dylan," Jessica said. "You need to stop being so stuck up." Dylan was confused. "You are being an absolute jerk, now cut it out!"

"Who's side are you on," Dylan asked. "Ever since Ben died you have been acting differently." Dylan crossed a line.

"YOU THINK I'M ACTING DIFFERENTLY?" Jessica was furious! "I WATCHED MY BEST FRIEND DIE IN FRONT OF ME AND YOU **THINK** I'M ACTING DIFFERENTLY!" Dylan backed up in fear from the fuming girl in front of him.

"Jessica stop," ordered Kyle. "Dylan didn't know what he was talking about." Jessica turned to him, still seething in rage. "I know you had a thing for Ben. He was important to you, so do what he would want you to do; remember who your friends are!" Jessica's temper quickly cooled down and she returned to normal. Kyle smiled and subtly flashed a smirk at Caleb.

Caleb ignored the smirk and turned to the water. "Anyway, we still need to check the pipes," he said. "Kyle, take some others with you, go back to the base and bring reinforcements." Kyle nodded and looked at Amy, Dylan, Leo and Jessica.

"What? Are you insane," Mark shouted. "With that thing still in there? You might be ready to die, but I'm not!" He turned around to walk away. "Michael was right; you really are going to get us killed. You can't expect us all to be ready to die for you!" Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What," he snapped, whipping around. Sasha punched him square in the face and he stumbled back with a yell. "Why the hell did you punch me, Sasha?"

Sasha grabbed Mark by the shirt and got in his face. Her size and build, combined with the unexpected punch meant Mark couldn't break free of her grasp. "If you didn't know, just about every single living organism needs water to survive, including humans. If we don't find out what's wrong with these pipes we won't have running water, therefore we won't have enough water to sustain the tribe, therefore leading to the downfall of our tribe." She sighed and calmed down a bit. "Mark, listen; sometimes we have to take risks to survive, and to ensure that others survive to, even if we must put our lives on the line. This is what you get when you live in the wild, especially in a group, and especially one this big." Mark couldn't reply for a moment as his jaw opened and closed.

Sasha continued talking. "I saw you fight in the battle for the compound. Why did you fight when you knew you could die," she asked. Mark looked away from her.

He hesitated before answering, "I fought because we had no other choice. We had just found a new home and we couldn't afford to lose it. I didn't run because I knew I wouldn't last on my own. If I ran I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing that I left my friends to die. I fought because we had to. . . and because I knew we could win." He looked back up into Sasha's eyes. Sasha smiled softly at him. "But why does that matter," Mark asked.

"Is that all," Sasha answered with her own question.

Mark was starting to get irritated. "Yes that's all," he answered, the irritation etching into his voice. "Nothing more, nothing less." His gaze hardened. "Why did you fight?"

Sasha's look was blank as she answered, "I fought for the same reasons you did." Mark's eyebrow rose like he was saying, 'did you really?' "But I also fought to protect the others. The difference between you and me is that you fight for yourself and I fight for others." Mark was about to retort, but Sasha held her hand up and stopped him. "I went on this mission to save my tribe and to make sure I didn't lose anyone else. I wanted to Make sure I didn't lose anyone like I lost Andon. Caleb's had my back for years, and I'm not going to let him die on me!" Her voice broke and tears streamed down her face.

Mark stood there in surprise while Sasha's hand slipped off his shoulder and she began crying. Caleb walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, and in return Sasha pushed up against him. Caleb embraced her in a hug as Sasha wept out all of her tears. Caleb patted her back calmingly. "Sasha, listen to me. If you die for me then I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I already blame myself for Andon's death and I couldn't possibly bear to be responsible for someone else dying." Sasha looked up at him with teary eyes. "I'm not ready to die yet, but I'm ready to risk my life if necessary. I'm one of the leaders of this tribe, so it's my job to protect the tribe. I know you would die for me in a heartbeat, but what would I tell your mom?" Sasha suddenly gasped. She obviously didn't think about her family when she was talking to Mark. "What about your aunt and grandpa, or your sister? If you die they'll be devastated."

Sasha spoke with a shaky voice. "But what about your mom and dad? They'll be devastated if you die!"

Caleb replied slowly and clearly. "All of us have families to go back to. Your reason to live is to protect others, right? What if you die? You won't be able to protect anyone if you die. Think about how much everyone that would be sad if you died. Try to survive so you can protect others. Not everyone will make it off alive, but we should at least try to keep as many people alive as possible. So, try not to die on me, okay?" Sasha wiped her eyes and sniffed before nodding. Caleb smiled and patted her head, her smiling back.

Mark was stuck in thought. _"_ _Am I really doing this for myself? No, I swore I'd get back home! I swore that I'd get my friends and I back home safe! But to do that do I have to actually take life threatening risks? Could I actually die for them?"_ Mark thought like this for a few moments, ending with more questions than answers.

Leo, who had heard the conversation, was thinking about his own reasons to fight. _"_ _I know my reasons for fighting,"_ he thought to himself. _"_ _I'm doing this for Jessica."_ His gaze darkened. _"_ _And I'm going to have my revenge. Hakim, I'm coming for you, and when I find you, you're going to die."_

"I'm going to go back in the water to check the pipes. I'll go alone if I have to, so if none of you go with me I don't care." Caleb knew by the looks on everyone's face that they were wondering if he was brave or stupid.

"Caleb, stop trying to show off," Jessica almost pleaded. Dylan, Kyle and Amy all looked at her with surprised expressions. Even Leo was a bit surprised.

Caleb was a bit surprised as well. "I'm not trying to show off," he replied. "But if I don't do this, who will?" When he received no answer, he turned and stepped into the river.

Then, suddenly, Sasha said, "I will." Everyone looked at her and some looked away embarrassingly as she started to take off all her clothes except for her undergarments. She looked around nervously at everyone watching her and tried to cover herself with her hands as she stepped into the water. She grabbed a harpoon from one of the other teens and rushed over to the river. As she felt the cool water chill her to the bone she noticed Caleb trying not to look at her. She gave him a smirk, saying, "I know you have a hard on for Gina." Caleb's jaw dropped as everyone chuckled, but then he just shrugged his shoulders.

He scanned the crowd once again for volunteers, but found none. He was just about to go when Jessica piped up. "Wait, I want to go with you," she said, glancing over at her friends. Dylan and Amy were about to say something, but Kyle held up his hand to stop them, giving Jessica a curious look.

"Jessica, are you sure," asked Leo. She nodded at him, confirming that she wanted to stay. Leo could still see the hesitation her eyes, though. "Then I'm staying with you." Kyle, Amy and Dylan all knew right then and there that Leo liked Jessica, and Jessica blushed furiously.

Jessica turned back to the water. She did the same as Caleb and Sasha, blushing furiously as some of the guys checked her out. She picked up a crossbow she had brought before slowly wading into the river with the other two. Caleb nodded and, checking for volunteers one more time, waded into the deep, murky water. Sasha followed after him. Jessica looked back at her friends one more time. All of them were giving her questioning looks, as if she was some stranger pretending to be Jessica. "Don't worry, I'll be back," she said before joining the other two. Kyle and the other two started back toward the base.

The three of them dove into the water, swimming to the other shore in search of the pipe system they needed so badly. They could barely see a few meters ahead of them due to the water being so murky. Some fish and a few turtles were the only creatures they saw, probably because of the sarcho fight. Caleb, who was up front, struggled to see what was up ahead. He kept looking back to check on the girls and make sure they were following him. Occasionally one of them had to go back up for air and they would all take a breath, then begin the search again. Each time they searched again they would have to go deeper, the water pressure giving them massive headaches.

Several minutes after the search began Caleb was getting tired. He was about to go back up when spotted a circular object in below him, buried in the riverbank. He tried to go check on it, but his need for air was more important. He quickly swam back up to the surface and burst out after Sasha and Jessica. "I think I found it," he yelled.

"Are you sure," Jessica asked.

"Yeah, it's in the riverbank on the far side," he replied.

"Where," Sasha yelled.

"Follow me!" With that Caleb dove back under the surface. The girls followed him to the far riverbank where Caleb lead them to the circular object. As they neared the object Jessica held her head as the water pressure got worse. Sasha slowed down as well, but Caleb swam right toward the object. He looked back and noticed the girls slowing down behind him. They slowly caught up and Caleb led them to a large pipe in the riverbank. . . that was sealed shut. It actually looked like it was recently welded shut.

They were all confused. They were all thinking the same questions. _"_ _Was this the right pipe? Why is it sealed shut? Are there any other pipes around?"_ Caleb knew they had to tell the others this information immediately. He pointed to the shore they came from and started back.

When they got back the entire patrol was asking questions like, "Did you find it," and "Is it safe to go down?"

Caleb answered with, "Yes and yes. We found the pipes and there's no other dangerous creatures down there." They then asked him what was wrong with the pipes. "It's sealed shut, that's the problem," he answered. That got confused replies from the patrol as they all asked why the pipes were sealed. "It doesn't matter why the pipes are sealed, we have to tell everyone else what's going on," Caleb yelled over the ruckus. He pulled a walkie talkie out of his pants and activated it. "Kyle should be at the base by now," he said aloud. As the walkie talkie crackled to life he said, "This is Caleb. Kyle, where are you?"

He waited a few seconds before the reply came. "I'm at the gates to the base," he answered. "Why, what's wrong?"

"We found the pipes, but they're welded shut. It's like someone closed them and welded them shut so no-one could open them," Caleb explained.

"What," Kyle shouted, along with Amy and Dylan. They were in obvious shock from the news. "Did you say welded shut? But that would mean. . . there's other people on the island?"

"That means there could be more survivors," came Amy's happy voice.

"But why would they cut off our water," Kyle countered. "Why would anyone do that? You know what, I'm going to let the council know this. I'll come back with enough manpower and explosives to clear the pipes in no time! Kyle out!" With that Kyle left and the patrol started discussing what to do about the sealed pipes and the possibility of a human threat. Caleb and the girls got their clothes back on.

It only took about five minutes before a boy in the patrol spotted something in the trees. As it slowly stalked closer and closer he began to see a shape take form within the shadows. A girl next to him noticed him staring at the shape. She noticed the same shape he did and said, "What is that?"

The entire patrol whipped around and pointed their weapons in the same direction the girl was pointing. The shape froze as the patrol stared in that direction. The jungle seemed to freeze altogether, the only sound being the river flowing. Even the birds grew quiet. The shape in the trees didn't move a muscle.

Then, farther to the right, a loud, thundering roar sounded through the trees. Everyone turned in that direction, a few shots being fired in that general direction. A large creature was charging them from down the bank! But some of the patrol remembered the trick from the raptor attack two weeks ago. Sam was the first to say, "To the left!" The patrol noticed the shape from earlier begin to storm through the trees toward them. Gunshots quickly filled the jungle as the two creatures converged on the patrol. Someone with a grenade launcher fired a round into the trees, temporarily stalling one of the creatures. The other one, however, burst from the trees on the bank and revealed itself to be a several meter-long predator on two legs, its hands resembling a raptors. It was green and had two ridges on its head.

"Allosaurus," Caleb screamed. "Spread out, but stay close! Don't stray to far!" He could barely be heard over the gunfire, but the group followed his orders. They all spread out while staying within several meters of another person.

The boy with a grenade launcher finally got it reloaded, but the first allosaur was already up, and these things moved fast. The boy couldn't figure out which one to shoot at, and he payed for it when one allosaur lunged at him, scattering the patrol and snapping him up, ending his life with a vicious thrash.

"Caleb, call for backup," Sasha screamed, emptying her LMG into one of the allosaurs. She began reloading as Caleb pulled out his walkie talkie.

He turned it on and screamed, "It's me, Caleb!"

He heard Kyle's voice. "Caleb, what's happening," he asked. Caleb couldn't reply as he had to drop the walkie talkie when the second allosaur closed in on the group and began tearing into them. He fired off as many rounds as he could before he to, had to run. _"_ _This is so bad! Why did it have to be allosaurs?! We could barely hold our own against carnos with greater numbers! How is this small group going to survive two allosaurs?"_ He had to think quickly. _"_ _Dammit! At least the base must have heard the fighting."_ He looked around as the two angry dinos tore into the patrol with little effort. _"_ _We have to retreat! There's no other choice!"_ He shouted as loud as he could. "EVERYONE, FALL BACK NOW," he called as loud as he could. He ran into the forest, turning around to fire every once in a while. The rest of the patrol soon followed, and luckily the allos didn't.

He stopped running further upstream from the allos and waited for the rest of the patrol. The last of them showed up, and he couldn't help but shed a tear at what was left. "Dammit," he hissed, "dammit all!"

Sasha panted to a stop right beside him. "Oh my god," she wheezed, "Look at this! We leave with sixteen and now we have ten! This is insane!" She sat down next to him with tears pouring from her eyes.

Jessica, on the other hand, was fuming in rage. "AAAAAAAGH, I'LL KILL 'EM! I'LL KILL 'EM ALL," she screamed. She stomped around, screaming about how she would kill those two allosaurs.

"Jessica, screaming isn't going to bring everyone back," a girl said.

Jessica wheeled on her, almost looking like she wanted to kill the girl. "SO, WHAT? THOSE TWO THINGS ARE GOING TO DIE," she screamed in the girl's face.

"Jessica, calm down," Caleb tried. Big mistake.

When Jessica heard his voice, she loaded her SAS assault rifle and pointed it at Caleb. The girl from earlier saw what she was trying to do and lunged at her, knocking her aim off and sending the shot upwards. Jessica rifle butted the girl away from her, sending her to the ground keeling over. Two boys and another girl tackled Jessica and pined her to the ground, one boy and one girl holding her arms while the other boy grabbed the gun. Jessica head butted the boy holding her down, pulled her arm free, and punched the girl in the face before sweeping them both off their feet. She ducked a rifle but from the boy with her Jessica got back up and pulled out her crossbow, but was already in her face, sword in hand. He knocked her crossbow aside and before she could react, slammed the hilt into her stomach. She fell to her knees and bent over, coughing as she regained her breath. Caleb pointed the sword at her as she lifted her head back up. Jessica scowled at him, reaching for a Mark 27 pistol on her waist. Caleb was about to kick it away, but Sasha beat him to the punch (literally) and socked Jessica across the face, before choke slamming her into the ground.

Jessica kicked her off and got back up, ready for a beatdown. Sasha grabbed her Pecheneg and aimed it, but Jessica backflipped and kicked it out of her hands, following up bey rushing her. Sasha received several punches in rapid succession and a brutal roundhouse to the head. She collapsed with her head in her hands. Jessica turned back to Caleb and charged him, too. She tried to trip him, but he jumped over the trip, then caught an uppercut before blocking a crossover to the face. He kept playing defense, holding back, trying not to hurt the rampaging girl, but Jessica was going all out. She spun around multiple times, launching kick after kick, until Caleb's arm hurt from blocking them. He tried to dodge the last few, but one landed on his head, leave him to get pummeled by several more until he fell to the ground. She stopped spinning and picked up his longsword, then walked back to him, a murderous look in her eyes.

"Jessica, stop," Leo screamed, but Jessica completely ignored him. She raised the sword above her head, but Leo tackled her away. They rolled across the ground, both trying to hold the other down, until Leo overpowered Jessica, struggling to hold her down. "Jessica, stop! Cut it out," Leo shouted in her face. Jessica still grunted in effort as she tried to break free.

Then Leo did something that shocked everyone. He straight up kissed Jessica on the lips. She finally stopped struggling and just laid there with Leo on top of her. When Leo pulled away he made sure she wasn't going to do anything and got off of her. He stood up and offered Jessica a hand. "I've wanted to do that for a while," Leo said with a smile.

Jessica just laid there and put her hand up to her mouth. "Leo. . . w-why. . ." she couldn't speak for a few moments. She then slowly accepted Leo's hand and he pulled her up. "L-Leo. . . did y-you… really… love me?" Jessica seemed to completely forget her rampage as she stared in shock at the blushing Leo.

"Y-yeah," Leo replied, rubbing his head. Then Leo's expression turned serious. "Are you okay now," he asked.

Jessica gasped and looked around at the rest of the patrol, all of them with their weapons trained on her. Tears slowly filled her eyes and she suddenly gave an agonizing wail. She literally cried her eyes out. She cried and cried and cried, crying for the whole world hear. "I'm so sorry! I just can't take it anymore!" Her voice held so much pain it hurt for everyone to listen. "I just watched so many people die in front of me I can't take it! Ben died saving me! I can't stand watching people die! It's just too much for me to take! I just. . . I can't. . ." She hugged Leo as tight as he could, nearly squeezing the breath out of him. She cried on his shoulder as she held him tight.

"Ever since I was little Ben's always been there for me," she began. "I was bullied so much for so many reasons, and he was the one that took care of me. He was practically the brother I never had." She sniffed and hugged him tighter. "I stayed near him for so long, and when I met you guys. . . You all helped me to be strong. I was so weak at first, but you helped me become stronger. But then. . ." She started calming down as she recapped her past. "When I saw some kids avoiding me, I saw the fear in their eyes. That was when I realized, we were making other people feel weak to make ourselves feel strong. I didn't want to do it, but I-I didn't know any other options, and I didn't want to feel that way again. Ben was the only person I truly trusted, and if he follows Kyle, then so will I."

Jessica started tearing up again. "When we got shipwrecked here, I always looked to Ben for advice," she continued. "I wanted to stay with him forever. When the raptors attacked, I stayed with Ben. But," she started crying again, "when he died… protecting me… I just fell apart." She closed her eyes and cried again. "He was the only one that I truly trusted, the reason I'm not cowering in fear of everything and everyone out here, and the only reason I listen to Kyle. Without him, I'd be all alone." Jessica kept weeping into Leo's shirt. "I am all alone."

Leo actually shed a tear. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl in front of him that wouldn't; no, couldn't stop crying over the loss of her best friend and having watched more people die in front of her. "No, you're not alone," he said. Jessica lifted her head and looked at him. "You have the rest of us," though, in his mind he was like, _"_ _Even if the others are assholes."_

"But, Dylan's gone," Jessica sobbed, tears still streaming down her face.

Leo gently brushed her hair and wiped the tears off her face, making her gasp. "Please don't cry. You don't look as beautiful as usual when you cry," he said with a smile. Jessica gasped again and Leo kissed her. They stayed like that, Jessica's eyes wide in shock until she finally returned the kiss.

Everyone else felt awkward staring at the two as they made out in front of them. Mark finally interrupted the moment by saying, "Come on, you two, get a room." Jessica and Leo separated as they blushed furiously.

"Ah, I was enjoying that," Haley playfully whined. Sam nudged her with his elbow and they kissed each other, just to make everyone feel awkward.

"Guys," Caleb said, getting everyone's attention. "I know this is romantic and all, but. . ." He was cut off by distant roar of the Allosaurs. "Yeah," he said, "that."

The rest of the patrol grew nervous. "Those things are going to come after us," Sasha said. "We're on their territory. If we don't leave now we'll die." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"But how will we clear the pipes," Leo asked. "This is literally our only major water source. If we can't clear these pipes we've lost our main source of water, and Sasha, what it is it that you told Mark? We lose our water, we lose our tribe or something like that?" The patrol was starting to wonder who was making more sense.

"But Leo," Mark said, stepping forward. "We can't do anything against those allos. They're way too powerful and we just don't have the man or firepower to hold our own against them. Going back there is suicide."

Leo thought for a moment. "Leo," Jessica said, her voice soft and, in Leo's case, surprisingly seductive. "We should leave now. We can find another source of water. We don't need to go back there." Jessica was practically pleading for Leo not to try and fight the allosarus's. But Leo wasn't always the easiest person to convince to retreat.

He looked Jessica in the eyes, and Jessica already knew his response. "Jess, I'm sorry, but this is the only major water source for miles. If we lose this place, we lose our water." He lifted his head so everyone could hear. "And you should all know what people will do when they get desperate." His words made the entire patrol think about the future. Would they really want to risk people turning on each other, just for resources?

"Well, then," Mark said, "what would you have us do?" He crossed his arms, wondering if Leo had a better plan.

Leo gave him a challenging look. "We return to base, get some reinforcements," he paused for dramatic effect, "and come back for the pipes." Some of the patrol looked like they were about to protest. "Don't worry, we don't have to fight them," he reassured.

"But what if find us," asked Sam. "If they see us first we're dead. And we can't fight them. Not in our current condition." Sam's eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to get us killed," he asked. His tone said he was questioning Leo's choices.

In Leo's mind, he was being challenged by Sam. He turned away from Jessica and slowly stepped toward Sam, his expression changing to one of an alpha that felt threatened. He seemed to give off this aura of dominance, making everyone, even Jessica, back away from him. "Do you really want to have this conversation right now," he asked, though his tone said that he wasn't taking 'yes' for an answer.

"N-n-no," Sam stuttered. He turned his head away from Leo in fear, not wanting to deal with this guy. "B-but how do you think we deal with the Allosaurs," he asked. "You saw what they could do."

Leo thought for a second. "We don't have to kill them," he said. "We just have to avoid them. Driving them off would be better, but killing them isn't necessary, though I will admit it would be preferable." The patrol agreed with him on that.

"So, we're all in agreement," Caleb asked. Everyone nodded. "So, we call whoever was sent out here after us, because I'm sure a rescue team is on its way out here after us, and if we have the explosives, sneak back to the river and clear the pipes."

"Well, let's not wait," a voice said from the trees. They all turned to the voice to see Jacob step out of the shrubbery, all geared up with his weapons. Eli, Collin, Lancer, Kaira, Lila, Shamya, Kyle, Amy and Dylan were there, along with some other people. Jacob grinned devilishly. "What do you say we get our water back?"

Caleb grinned back and nodded. "Wait, do you guys have any strong charges," Caleb asked. Lila and Aurelia pulled off some backpacks. "I mean really strong." They pulled out several C4 and some semtex each. Caleb's grin went from ear to ear. "Move out," he ordered. "We'll show you guys where the pipes are, and then you guys blow them wide open. Follow us!" The patrol set off with their reinforcements.

They made it to the spot where the pipes had been found. Aurelia and Lila had given Caleb and Charles the explosives, and the two were currently headed back down to the blocked pipe. Jacob, Lancer, Leo, Sasha, Jessica and some others were going down with them.

Meanwhile, the others were staying on the shore to provide on lookout. Caleb had been given a helmet with a radio in it and the reinforcement group had brought an exosuit with them. Caleb was currently wearing it and trying to learn how to use the rockets on the feet to boost himself through the water. Charles, who had been in the exosuit already (thanks to his dad letting him practice with them), was talking to him through the radio on it. The people on land had to cover their noses to block out the smell of the corpses, some of them trying to wipe away their tears. You would have thought they were used to death by now, but it still hurts to see your comrades die.

Caleb, on the other hand, was busy with different problems. He was trying to get used to the new technology, which reacted to his brain signals. Every time he tried to activate the rocket boots he would end up shooting about a dozen meters through the water. Each time he would have to boost back, deactivate his rockets, swing his feet around and activate them again, timing them so that he would activate them at the right time and so that he deactivated them before he shot back the other way.

They saw the sarchosucus from earlier, but it avoided them, literally swimming the other way when it got close. It was about to make a go at Sasha, but the moment Charles got near it turned the other way and dashed off in fear before swimming around them, literally brushing the shoreline.

When they finally got the pipes, Charles had to teach Caleb how to hover in the water and apply the necessary amount of pressure to avoid sinking while not boosting upwards and keeping balance at the same time. Caleb took a while to get the hang of it, but he finally managed to hover long enough to set the charges. A few other pipes had been found as well, but they were smaller, so while Caleb dealt with one of them, Charles dealt with the others.

Charles turned around to look at the others. Some of them were showing signs of tiredness so Charles pointed to them and to the surface. They understood the message, but were worried about him and Caleb. Charles pointed to himself and Caleb, then held up two fingers, then eight fingers afterwards, signifying they had twenty-eight minutes left. Most of the others understood and they motioned for the others to follow them. Charles returned to the pipes with Caleb.

"Alpha 248, connect to alpha 596," Charles said. The words 'connecting' and 'connection successful' appeared on his visor. "Caleb," he said, speaking through Caleb's radio.

The words 'incoming transmission' appeared on Caleb's visor right before Charles said his name. "Yeah," Caleb answered.

"The seal is about eight inches of solid steel welded to the rest of the pipe," Charles explained. "It's on your scanner."

"We have that," Caleb exclaimed, amazed at what these suits had. _"_ _What else can these things do,"_ He thought to himself.

"I'm gonna have to show you more when we get back," Charles said. "It uses infrared and soundwaves to scan objects. We won't have enough explosives to completely destroy the seal."

"Then how do we clear these pipes," Caleb asked, losing faith in the plan.

"Place half your semtex on the parts where the seal's welded to the pipes, and place half your charges on the top of the seal, cluster them together," Charles explained. "The semtex and charges combined should make the seals blow off the pipe."

"But wouldn't that make the seal blow further down the pipe," Caleb asked. "We wouldn't be able pull it out. The water would still be blocked."

Charles smiled behind his mask. "Why do you think I said cluster your charges at the top," he said with a mischievous tone.

Caleb finally understood. "So the charges flip the seal around inside the pipe, letting water pass through," he said with realization.

They carried on with their tasks, both doing their respective jobs. When they were done they activated the charges and timers, then swam back up to the surface. They breached the surface as they walked up the shore, slowly emerging from the water. "The charges are set," Caleb announced. "Detonation in ten seconds." The patrol lined up on the shore, everyone trying to get a good look at the explosion. Not that they would be able to see much.

Caleb counted down the numbers on the timer, "Five, four, three, two, one," a flash of light deep underwater signified the explosion. Everyone waited for the call from base saying the water was running again.

Then Lancer heard something large rustling in the trees behind them. He slowly turned around and Shamya, who felt him moving, followed his eyes, looking in the same direction. "Um, guys," she called out.

Lancer drew back his bow and Jacob immediately lifted his LMG. "CONTACT!" He unleashed a hail of gunfire into the trees, his brown eyes shifting to orange. The entire patrol turned around and fired on the charging allosaurus as it gave a furious roar that shook everyone to bone. . . everyone except Jacob and Lancer.

Their eyes had changed to fiery orange and they both split up. Charles had snapped out of his fear before the others. "Caleb," he shouted, "snap out of it! Come on!"

Caleb blinked when the allosaurus was a dozen meters away. "Move," he ordered. The patrol reacted just in time to run away from the allo's first bite, but its claws caught onto one girl, making her give an agonizing scream as she was pinned to the ground. She screamed for help as the allo bit down on her, her plea cut short with a spine chilling _'_ _crunch'_.

That made Caleb snap. "Spread out, stay within a few meters of someone else," he yelled to everyone. The patrol obeyed, putting at least a few meters between one another. The large dino lunged from side to side with impressive mobility, avoiding as much gunfire as it could. When the allo tried to grab hold of Mark, Sasha, who was nearby, opened up on its face, interrupting its attack. When it turned to attack her, Mark interrupted its attack next. It reared up with a pained screech as a bullet found its eye. Collin couldn't find a chance to finish it off, not wanting to risk missing it because of its speed, but instead fired a round at the ground where its feet landed as it leaped around the battlefield. The angry dino tumbled across the river bank and into the river, where it splashed deeper into the water and disappeared, the only sign of its existence being blood slowly turning the water red.

The patrol gave a victory cry, thinking the battle was over. But then Leo yelled, "Where's the other one?" The celebration immediately died down as the question filled the air.

Eli, who was standing near the trees, was the one who got everyone's attention by screaming, "OH SHIT," as he fired at the second allo, who had snuck up on them as they fought its partner. The others were about to join in, but Charles leapt onto the creature's face. He tackled it with enough force to redirect its bite and send it sprawling across the beach. He took out his pistol as it shook its head, trying to dislodge the metal man that had latched onto it. Charles then began firing into the dino's making roar in fury, but the bullets couldn't get past its thick skull.

The rest of the patrol didn't want to risk friendly fire, but that wasn't a problem when the allosaur rolled over, forcing Charles to jump off. It didn't get the chance to attack him, as he was instantly pelted with bullets. It fled into the trees for cover, but still took a lot of bullets.

The first allosaurus suddenly burst from the river, absolutely pissed off beyond belief. It lunged into the crowd of humans in front of it as they scattered, snapping up on boy as he tripped and fell, then shook him like a ragdoll, literally tearing him in half. His top half landed on some poor girl and she screamed before joining him.

The patrol fired on the first allo, but the second erupted from the trees as they were distracted. It stepped on one boy and broke his back, then chomped down on another and slammed him into the ground before turning back to the one under its foot. The boy shot a sniper rifle at its face, but that only pissed the thing off. It was being shot at by other people, so it finished him off by wrenching its toe claws further into him.

Caleb knew they wouldn't last much longer. "Retreat! Back to the base," he shouted. He didn't need to say it twice. What was left of the patrol fled back to the base as fast as they could. This time the allosaurs decided to finish what they started and pursued.

Shamya and Dylan, who were carrying flashbangs and smoke grenades, covered the patrol's retreat. Collin fired his grenade launcher at a tree and caused it to fall on top of one allosaur, and the other one stopped to help it up.

They all ran for who knows how long, eventually losing track of one another. Jacob, Collin, Lancer, Eli, Lila and Shamya were able to find each other, though. "Everyone, follow me," Collin yelled. The group started following him and they soon found a part of the river that branched off from the main part.

Screams and gunshots echoed throughout the forest. This situation brought back horrible memories from them ship, back when the raptors had first attacked. Eli was having shell shock and hyperventilating badly. "Hey," Jacob said, patting his back, "don't worry." Eli looked up at him. "I won't let you die here. After all, neither of us are dying virgins, right," Jacob said with a smile. Eli managed a chuckle and a smile.

Lila, on the other hand, was crying badly. Collin hugged her, and she pressed up against him. "I don't want to die here," she cried. She hugged him as tight as she could.

Collin just kept on hugging her right back. "I'm not letting you die here," Collin soothed. He lightly kissed her head and she held him even tighter.

Unfortunately, the allos had tracked their scent, and one of them had found the small band of survivors. It slowly stalked toward them, but Lancer shouted, "Over there," and shot an arrow into its shoulder. The dino roared and charged them, but just when the group were firing on it the second allo emerged from the trees behind them, separating Collin and Lila from the rest of the group. It chased them through the jungle as the first kept the rest of the group busy.

"Collin, Lila," Jacob screamed as they disappeared from his sight with an angry allosaurus on their tail.

"Jacob," Eli screamed, causing Jacob to see the allo's mouth and jump away from it with impossible speed. Eli put a shell in its arm to stop the follow-up.

The allo turned its attention to Eli and rushed him. Eli had almost no time to react as the allo snapped at him, dodging just enough that he felt its breath right behind him. But the allo knocked him airborn with its head and grabbed his legs midair. Eli screamed in agony as he felt his legs being torn off by serrated teeth. He punched the allo in the face with his robot arm, but it only bit down harder, making him scream louder. He used his good arm to shoot a shell into its bad eye, making it screech and throw him through the trees. He managed to catch a tree trunk with his robot arm, but he tore through the bark. He grabbed a branch with his good arm and successfully stopped his fall, but also got it caught in the fork of the branch and he swung around snapping every bone in his arm. He passed out from the pain and fell to the ground.

"ELI," Jacob screamed. His eyes shifted to blood red and he screamed in fury, his claws and dagger teeth appearing. He emptied the last of his clip into the allo and drew his katanas as it charged him.

"Jacob," Charles screamed. _"_ _Jacob can't be serious,"_ he thought. _"_ _He's gone mad!"_ Charles shot the allo in the face, and that was the opening Jacob needed. He jumped right on top of the allosaur and held his swords down, stabbing the dino and latching onto it. Charles and Shamya stared in amazement as they watched him continuously stab the dino, but Lancer only blinked in surprise before firing his bow again. Charles fired again, and finally so did Shamya, but the whole time Charles was thinking, _"_ _ow is Jacob doing that?"_ But then, he suddenly remembered something and stopped dead in his tracks. _"_ _Could it be? No way, it couldn't be. Could it?"_ Charles asked himself these questions, but his answer came in the form of the allosaur knocking a tree down and crushing Shamya with it.

Shamya couldn't move out of the way in time and the tree fell on top of her. It wasn't a big tree, but Shamay screamed when it landed on her. The allo had finally managed to use some branches to brush Jacob off its back, but things were about to get worse.

It noticed the downed target under the tree and decided to go for it. Lancer got there first. "Shamya, can you hear me," he called through the branches and leaves.

"Lancer," Shamya replied. "Lancer, I can't see you; this hurts so much! Get it off, please!" Lancer was about to try and move the tree, but Shamya screamed, "Behind you!"

Lancer spun around to see the allo charging him. Charles came from the side and slammed into it, aiming for its bad eye, but the but the allo rubbed its face against the dirt, causing him to jump off and leave himself vulnerable to its jaws, since he couldn't dodge midair. The allo chomped down on his suit and tossed him through the air. Then it turned back to Shamya and Lancer.

"Don't you dare touch her," Lancer screamed. The allosaur roared back the challenge. But something in Lancer's mind snapped. He hadn't felt this rage except for one time. . . two weeks ago in the compound. He felt his body start to change, his nails sharpening into claws and his teeth becoming like knives. His eyes shifted blood red, and the scent of blood nearly drove him mad with excitement. "fine then," he hissed, "you're dead." He drew his saber and pistol.

But the allosaur didn't get to charge. Jacob appeared behind it and jumped onto its back again. The allosaur easily shook him off and turned to him, but Lancer rushed in from behind and slashed its thigh. It backed up as the two superhumans tag teamed it, both slashing it from different angles.

Charles was watching with astonishment. . . and horror. _"_ _Not Lancer to,"_ he thought to himself. _"_ _Both of them are. . . hybrids?"_ his thoughts returned to the battle when the allosaur screeched in pain and fury before managing to tail whip Jacob and send him flying. Now it just had to deal with Lancer.

Despite them being hybrids Charles wasn't going to let his friends die. He used his rocket boots to boost himself through the air and land on the allosaur's head once more, this time with Lancer on the side. The allo was now getting desperate, obviously fighting a losing battle. It was getting up to try and slam its head against something, but Jacob was already up. He quickly lined up his dash and slashed its achilles tendons on both feet in one lunge. The allo screeched as Lancer shot its other eye out and Charles shoved a grenade into its other eye. He jumped off, telling Lancer to do the same, and they watch as the allo's head exploded.

Lancer suddenly passed out. Charles was about to pick him up, but hesitated. Jacob noticed this. "What's wrong, Charles," Jacob asked.

Charles glared at him. "Nothing," he growled at Jacob.

Jacob new by the tone of his voice something was wrong and he quickly two and two together. "You know, and you hate us," he growled right back. "Well, I'm not like that."

Charles chuckled darkly. "Why not? You were created that way."

Jacob had to use every ounce of self control he had to keep himself from ripping Charles in half. "We'll finish this later," he said. He went over to Lancer and picked him up while Charles carried Shamya and Eli.

With Collin and Shamya, after they were chased off by the allo, Collin had kept it at bay with his M16 while Lila used her colt. 45s. This one seemed less aggressive than its partner, especially since it saw Collin use a grenade launcher. She attached a C4 charge to a tree they passed and detonated it when the allo passed by, keeping it further back.

They ran until they reached a gorge that overlooked the stream. The allo finally decided to charge them, but Collin turned, lined up his grenade launcher and fired. _'_ _BOOM!'_ The frag round exploded behind the allo. _"_ _How do these dinos know how to dodge grenade launchers,"_ Collin screamed inside his head as he reached for another round. His hands closed around leather. _"_ _Shit, I'm out!"_

Lila grabbed his arm. "We have to jump," she said. Collin grabbed her arm and they jumped into the rushing water below right before the allosaur could take a bite out of them.

Collin and Lila broke the surface of the water, gasping for air, but they went underneath right after. Collin broke the surface again, but this time Lila was gone. "Lila! Lila, where are you," he screamed.

"Collin!" He turned to where his name came from. "Collin!" Lila was further downstream. The allosaurus was waiting for her at the end of the gorge.

Collin began swimming towards her as fast as he could. "Lila," he screamed. "Move, now!" He tried to fire his gun, but it was too wet. Lila turned around right as the allo opened its jaws. It looked like Lila was done for when she pulled out a knife, pointed it at the allo's eye and shot the blade into it. The allo reared back and screeched in pain, turning back and running away.

But it wasn't over yet. A waterfall awaited them at the end of the stream. Lila paddled as hard as she could, but it barely slowed her down. Collin paddled with the current, giving himself much more speed. Collin managed to reach Lila right before they went over. They screamed as they held each other tightly, praying for the best. They splashed at the bottom together and swam for the surface, this time keeping each other in sight.

When they reached the shore, Collin pulled an exhausted Lila up onto a log. They caught their breath as they sat down. "See, I told you I wouldn't let you die," Collin panted with a smile. Collin returned the smile and they kissed next to the waterfall that saved their lives.

Suddenly a hiss and splash later, Collin and Lila jumped to their feet as a waiting sarcosuchus decided to strike. Collin rolled out of the way and unsheathed his knife, but Lila screamed in terror. . . and pain.

The sarcho crunched her leg between its jaws, and there was an audible snap as Lila screamed. She tried to pistol whip the sarco off her, but she couldn't reach its eyes; the snout was too long.

"Lila," Collin screamed in terror and fury as he charged the sarcho. The sarcho simply tail whipped him aside as it turned around and dragged a screaming Lila back to the water.

"Collin," Lila screamed in desperation. The sarcho bit down harder and she screamed louder. "Collin, help me!" She reached out a hand as Collin stood up and sprinted into the water.

Collin grabbed her hand tried to pull her away from the sarcho. "Lila, hold on," he pleaded desperately as he pulled. The sarcho, angry that someone was trying to take its meal, yanked Lila out of Collin's hands, making her scream again. Her leg was broken so much she was literally from the sarcho's mouth.

"Collin," Lila screamed as she was dragged into deeper water. "Collin, help me! COLLIN!" She disappeared under the surface and the water quickly turned red.

Collin fell to his knees in the shallows. "No," he whimpered, reaching out his hand to the red spot in the stream as it continued to grow. "No. . . no. . . no. . . LIIIILAAAA!" He screamed so loud the birds in the surrounding trees flew away. "AAAAAAAAAH, LIIIILAAAA!" He wailed for at least a minute until something floated up to him. The object revealed itself to be a hand, Lila's hand to be exact. Collin reached out and grabbed it as it floated closer. He held the hand to his chest and screamed out his sorrow.

The sarchosuchus decided it wanted a full course meal as well as seconds so it slowly emerged from the water headed straight for Collin. Collin didn't even try to run away or fight back. He just sat there, almost like he was waiting to be eaten.

Suddenly, someone shouted, "Collin," and a barrage of bullets pelted the sarcho. Kaira and Aurelia ran toward the sarcho from opposite sides, shooting at its eyes. The sarcho, apparently having enough, decided to turn around leave.

Kaira turned around and ran to Collin's side. "Collin are you okay? Where's Lila? I heard her and then. . ." Aurelia gasped and pointed at the hand Collin was holding. Kaira's eyes widened. "Collin, where's Lila?" Collin answered by holding the hand closer to his chest. Aurelia hugged him and started crying with him. Kaira hesitated for a moment before hugging the two of them, listening to Collin sobbing for a while longer, grieving over the loss of his lover.


	15. Chapter 14: Revelations

Chapter 15: Revelations

 **Sorry for not posting in so long, but I'm finally back! Point out any grammar mistakes. Still accepting OCs. See earlier chapters for requirements. Tell if they're part of the experiment you can now tell me what kind they are.**

The mood within the base was grim. They had once again lost a bunch of their own. With Caleb's return came a search for their lost comrades.

"We need to go after them," Caleb shouted. "We can't just leave our people to die!" The council was in a heated argument on whether or not to go after their missing tribemates. "I'll gladly take a patrol out there after them."

That idea was shot down quickly by everyone. "You've done enough already," Vickie argued. "Every time you take a patrol out someone gets hurt or killed. Besides, you need to take break."

Caleb was about to retort, but Gina cut him off with, "You've done enough, Caleb!" Caleb stopped talking and held his head in dismay. Vickie snorted and Jason turned his head away as everyone looked at him.

Isaac was out of the infirmary and back in his seat. "Well, we've still got to search for the others," he said. "Caleb and Collin just got back, and we have to send out a search team. Who should we put on it?" The council tried to figure out this question in silence.

"We should take anyone who'd be up for the challenge," Jason suggested.

Vickie looked at him with a 'seriously' face. "And who might that be," she asked him. "No one would be willing to go out there. That's one of the stupidest ideas I've ever heard." Jason looked away in embarrassment.

Gina looked at Collin with concern. "You've been quiet this whole time. What's your suggestion," she asked. Collin didn't answer, only sulked in his chair. "Collin," Gina asked again. Still Collin didn't answer.

"Collin, your leader is speaking to you," Vickie snapped. Collin gave her a death glare like no other, startling even Vickie. She shut up, surprising everyone. His eyes were red from crying and his cheeks had tear stains. He gave off a depressing aura that darkened the mood in the council room even more.

Caleb knew what had happened. He had already been told what happened to Lila. "Lila's dead," he said aloud. Collin shuddered and the council nodded in understanding. Collin stood up and left the room and the council looked at each other.

"Let him cool off," Gina said. "In the meantime, we have to think about who we're taking back to the river." She thought for a moment before coming up with a plan. "I'll lead the patrol. I'll get our people back."

Caleb leaped to his feet. "What? You can't go out there," he shouted. "You'll die out there! It's way too danger…"

"Shut up, Caleb," Gina snapped at him, her eyes blazing with frustration. "You've done enough! Now just shut up and sit down! I'll handle this." Caleb opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Gina sighed and said, "I'm leaving in five minutes. I'll grab my team and leave." With that she stood up and left.

Caleb didn't know what to do or say. "Now listen, I know you have a hard on for Gina," Isaac said, causing everyone to give him weird looks. "but you've got to be careful what you say. She just wants to take care of everyone." Caleb lowered his head. "And don't worry. She can take care of herself," Isaac said with a smile.

Caleb looked at the door of the room. "I hope so," he said with worry in his voice.

Collin was sulking in a corner of the storage room. People walked in and out of the room, and as they passed him Collin could hear them talking about what happened at the river, the rumor that Collin had a hand from his dead girlfriend Lila spreading like wildfire.

Their words stung Collin every time. "Did you hear? Lila's dead." "Who's Lila?" "His girlfriend. Poor guy must be devastated." Every time he heard it, he couldn't stop himself from feeling responsible for her death. "I can't believe she's dead." "Collin took her on that mission. It's his fault that she's dead." The guilt burned a hole deep into his heart, causing more tears to leak out of his eyes, leaving more streaks on his face.

"He wouldn't have taken Lila on that mission if Caleb hadn't requested help." Collin's sobbing suddenly stopped. He didn't see Kyle's devious smirk as he continued to speak. "You know Lila wouldn't leave Collin to do a job like that alone. Collin shouldn't blame himself. If Caleb had been a better leader he would have kept his patrol safer. If he had, think of how many people would still be alive." Collin's regret, sorrow and guilt were replaced by rage, hate and a new feeling he never thought he'd feel… bloodlust. The emotion churned inside of him, his mind clouded with anger, his vision seeming to turn red, making him lust for Caleb's blood to be running down his hands. His face twisted into one of hate and Kyle grinned as he walked away.

As Caleb left the council room heard a loud commotion. The door was open, so Isaac, Vickie and Jason heard as well. They followed him downstairs and saw a vicious brawl going on between Jacob, Lancer, Kaira, Charles, Eli, Utopia and a crowd of angry survivors. They were surrounded by spectators and no-one dared to interrupt the massive fight. Kyle was in the middle of it with his friends, fighting against Charles while Amy brawled with Kaira, Dylan scuffled with Eli, Leo tussled with Lancer, Jessica traded blows with Jacob and Michael lashed out against Utopia.

Charles and Kyle were both deadly fighters, years of training and a fierce rivalry making them dangerous opponents. Kyle threw a punch, witch Charles blocked and returned with a punch of his own. Kyle swatted the punch away and tried another swing, only to be kicked in the knee and kneed in the face. he was sent to the ground and Amy leaped onto his back and slammed her fists into his head with a vengeance. Charles was stunned from the surprise attack, and he would have been even more severely injured if it weren't for Kaira stepping in and tackling Amy off of Charles.

Amy and Kaira resumed their match, Amy attacking viciously and Kaira playing defensively as she counterattacked and blocked. Charles rushed in and punched Amy in the stomach and Kaira kicked her face. Kyle leaped in and slammed his fist into Charles' head as hard as he could. Kaira kicked him in the gut, but he grabbed her foot and yanked her toward him for a punch, but Kaira blocked the blow.

That was when Jacob attacked Kyle, and Kyle saw the odds stacking against him. He knew he wouldn't win without help, but Jessica struck the back of Jacob's head. Jacob turned around and elbowed her in the gut. Kyle rushed in, but Kaira swept his legs from under him. He rolled to his knees, but Kaira kicked him across the floor.

Lancer and Leo were engaged in a brutal fistfight, both of them striking and blocking faster than a normal human should. Lancer broke through Leo's arms and followed up with a jab, Leo leaping back before the punch connected. He round-housed Lancer's legs, making him trip. Lancer retaliated by kicking up and landing a blow on Leo's chest as he made a rush forward for a finishing blow. Leo blocked the blow, but Lancer rolled to his feet and his eyes suddenly flashed orange, but he paused in confusion when Leo smirked at him. "Seems like the beast wants to come out and play," he said.

Lancer was getting ready to strike, but Shamya tackled Leo from behind and punched him the back of the head repeatedly. Leo suddenly stopped moving and Shamya got off of him. But then Brittany kicked Shamya in the back and brought her to her knees before kicking her in the head.

Lancer snapped, his eyes turning red and his bloodlust driving him to slam his fist into Brittany's stomach, driving it into her gut and upward. Brittany puked on the floor and fell to her knees from the vicious punch.

Michael and Utopia circled each other until Michael charged and struck. Utopia swatted the strike away and delivered a kick to Michael's shin and followed with a vicious uppercut. Michael was knocked down, but he rolled to his feet and tackled Utopia, pummeling him with blows. Utopia blocked most of the punches until Michael brought both his fists down together, breaking through Utopia's defense and seemingly finishing him off with a head-but. Michael got up with a face of victory, but he was knocked down by a surprise attack from Utopia, who tackled him and slammed his face into the floor. "Never turn your back on your enemy until they're down for the count."

He slowly backed away from Michael before turning to join the rest of the fight, but Leo is opportunistic. Utopia didn't see the kick coming until Lancer shouted his name, and the last thing he saw was a foot flying toward his face.

That was when Eli entered the fray with a punch that sent Leo stumbling. They grappled for a bit, but Leo was far stronger and forced Eli down. Lancer suddenly jumped in and puled Leo off of Eli before receiving a painful elbow to the gut. But that was more than enough time for Eli to get up and the two of them tag teamed Leo. Lancer faced him head on while Eli dashed in from the flanks and landed some distracting blows.

Leo's head turned to the sound of Jessica's scream, seeing Jacob and Kaira standing over her, her arm elbow bent awkwardly. A burning emotion filled his body and a yellow tinge filled his pupils. Eli caught sight of it and he stopped mid-punch. That mistake cost him dearly. Leo grabbed his fist and pulled him into a punch of his own. Lancer tried to swing at Leo, but his fist was caught before it landed and Leo threw him over his head. He tucked his feet under himself and launched towards Jacob. Kaira, seeing Leo flying towards him, used herself as a shield and took the blow for Jacob.

Jacob suddenly snapped, his eyes flashing orange. He tackled Leo and they rolled across the ground until Leo kicked Jacob off of him, and they stood up, ready to go at it again. Then Lancer came in with a brutal kick to Leo's side and Leo rolled across the floor and got back up, only to be met with Jacob's knee. He reeled up and stood his ground, facing two angry teens with inhuman strength. Jacob rushed forward and engaged Leo in a fistfight, while Lancer circled around and attempted a trip, but Leo had kept an eye on him and jumped over the kick. Leo was assaulted on two fronts, taking hits from both Lancer and Jacob, but he fought with a mix of martial arts from around the world, almost like he was someone from a Shonen anime. He even managed to catch Jacob's fist and Lancer's leg and then proceeded to kick both of them multiple times, bouncing his foot between them before jumping into the air and spinning, kicking them both in the head with one strike.

But Jacob had managed to catch a glimpse of Leo's eyes, and his heart almost stopped. The orange tinge was enough to make him almost have a heart attack, the slitted pupils making him freeze. That was just enough time for Leo to blitz Jacob and land a brutal punch to his throat, causing him to fall over while clutching his throat. With Jacob out of the way Leo turned to Lancer, dropping him within seconds using a lightning quick combo.

"Did you see that," Naydeen hissed into Aaron's ear. "His eyes were orange. He's another one." They were watching the fight from upstairs, away from the large crowds.

Aaron nodded his head. "Do you think he knows," he asked.

Naydeen shook her head. "He knows about the hybrids; when Lancer activated his powers Leo said, 'Looks like the beast wants to come out and play.' He knew what he was facing and knew he could fight them hand-to-hand. He fought two alpha hybrids and won. No normal human can do that."

Aaron knew she was right. "If he knows then he's a threat. He has to be with them. I say we take hi out. If he's who we think he is then he knows who we are. I say we take him out. What about you?" Naydeen nodded in agreement.

"That's enough," Caleb shouted above the sounds of combat. "Everyone break it up, now!" Leo stumbled toward Jessica helped her up while Shamya did the same with Lancer. The rest of the fighters slowly got to their feet and split into two groups, still glaring at each other, all except for Jacob who was deep in thought. "Now, what's going on here," Caleb demanded.

"They started it," Dylan yelled.

"You guys swung first," Utopia argued. This sparked a fierce argument that turned into a whirlwind of threats. Caleb shook his head and sighed.

"Guys, please stop," Aurelia shouted. She was watching the fight with scared eyes. "Just stop beating each other up! Can we please stop hurting each other?!" Her pleading had an effect on both groups, but it only simmered down a bit.

"All of you shut up!" Everyone turned their heads to face Collin as he entered the room. "It doesn't matter who started it. What matters is that we don't try to kill each other." He cast a glance at Caleb. "Get back to work! The sooner we recover from that slaughter the better." He glared daggers Caleb before walking away.

Caleb opened his mouth to respond, but decided against it. Kyle smirked as he stood back up before walking away to join his friends. "Let's go," he said, and his crew picked themselves up. They left before another word could be said.

"Thanks, Collin," Caleb said. Collin didn't respond. Instead he walked up to his friends as the crowd began to disperse.

"Well, look who decided to finally show up," Jacob growled with a joking smile. The smile disappeared when Collin gave him an angry glare.

He picked Jacob up anyway. "Let's go, I need to talk to you. Gather everyone up and meet me on the roof at 3:15 sharp. It's important." With that he left.

Jacob wondered what Collin could have meant. As he searched his thoughts for a possible answer he suddenly remembered Leo. _"How could he be one? That's the fourth hybrid in the tribe. And he knows about Lancer. I'll have to deal with him one way or another."_

Leo was walking out of the infirmary with a grim expression. "Don't worry, we'll get them back," Dylan swore.

Leo only nodded and walked away. "That's what I'm worried about," he muttered to himself. He mind was on something completely different. _"How could I be so stupid! I let myself get out of control over Jessica?! Now my cover's blown! What am I supposed to do now?!"_

"Excuse me." Leo whipped around to find the new girl Naydeen and her friend Aaron. "I need to talk to you… alone." The look Naydeen gave him left no room for argument.

Leo was suspicious of her but played along. "Fine. Lead the way."

Naydeen led him up to the roof of the compound and looked around before turning to face him. "I know what you are," she said with a smirk and a wink.

Leo didn't seem phased. "I know, and I know what you are too," he replied, and in a flash he whipped around and grabbed Aaron's fist and stopped it a literal inch from his face. Naydeen rushed forward and the three of them were in a melee.

Aaron jumped several feet into the air to come down with a powerful kick while Naydeen grabbed Leo's wrists as he tried to punch her. Leo's eyes suddenly changed and he threw Naydeen into Aaron. The two flew to the edge of the roof before they got to their feet. Leo rushed both of them, but they popped out their tails and ears and both threw a bone-shattering punch that sent Leo the floor.

"What's going on here!" The fight stopped instantly and the combatants turned their heads toward the voice. It came from Collin, who was standing with his friends, all with eyes the size of dinner plates.

Eli was the first to speak. "What… the… heck. Where the hell did you get furry costumes and contacts?"

Naydeen was pissed off at the comment. "Who the fuck are you callin' a furry costume," she shouted. Aaron had to hold her still back so she didn't rip the poor fool apart. Eli even flinched at her outburst.

"I guess we have no choice but to answer your questions," Leo said as his eyes returned to normal, eliciting a gasp from the entire group. Aaron and Naydeen retracted their ears and tails as well. "Well, what do you want to know?"

Shamya asked the first question; "What the heck are you?" The three raised their eyebrows, though they already knew what she meant. "You obviously can't be human; at least not a normal human. So what are you?"

Aaron answered that question. "We're hybrids. I'm part utahraptor. It's what gives me my speed and strength."

"Yeah, right," retorted Collin. "This is serious. Are you telling us that you're part dinosaur?" Leo nodded.

"If you don't believe him take a look at me. Naydeen and I are part dire wolf." He revealed his teeth in a spine-chilling smile. "I might as well be a werewolf."

They let this information sink in. "How did you get like. . . this," Jacob asked. That was a big mistake.

Naydeen bared her teeth at Jacob, making him flinch. "Don't act like you're scared of me. You've faced far worse than me!"

All heads turned to Jacob. "Jacob, did you know about them," asked Lancer. When Jacob didn't answer they immediately knew the truth.

"Oh, he doesn't just know about us. He is one of us!" Everyone froze at the comment. Aaron and Leo didn't seem surprised, like they already knew this.

"Jacob," asked a wary Collin, "You've been keeping a secret this big from us?" Jacob's face was etched with emotional pain. He gritted his teeth, unable to talk.

"How could you," Aurelia shouted. "You'd never lie to us! How could you keep us in about a secret this big?! You were probably the most honest and loyal out of all of us."

"Calm down Relia," Lancer interrupted his outburst. "Would go around telling everyone you're part dinosaur? Put yourself in his shoes."

"Of course, you of all people would know. You're the same as him," Naydeen snapped.

Everyone turned their heads to a slightly open-mouthed Lancer. "W-wait, what? Are you saying I'm a hybrid too?"

"Don't act like you don't know," growled Aaron. "You just saw that didn't work when Jacob tried it."

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about," Lancer said with a hint of urgency in his voice. "What do you mean I'm the same as Jacob?"

Jacob stepped forward. "He's telling the truth, he doesn't remember anything," he pleaded.

"Why should we listen to you? You lied to us," Utopia shouted. "How can we trust anything you say anymore? You might as well have been spying on us for some terrorists!" Nobody said a word for a minute. "Wait, you're not spying on us too, are you?"

Collin stared Jacob dead in the eye. "Jacob, please tell me that you're not a terrorist," he practically begged. "Look me in the eyes and say you didn't betray us. Tell me you're not a spy or a traitor."

Jacob shook his head. "No, I'm not." The mistrusting look in Utopia's eyes made him want to cry. "I promise you, I'm not," he pleaded. "I'd never betray my friends and you know that!" Tears started to form in his eyes.

"He's telling the truth," Leo said. "He hates the terrorists."

"Wait, what terrorists," Charles asked. "Are you talking about…"

"Yes, I'm talking about BioSyn's Costa Rican branch. Those bastards have been amassing numbers here. They're the ones that stranded us here. Jacob hates them more than most people."

"Wait, isn't BioSyn the other company that tried to clone dinosaurs," Eli asked, and Leo nodded. "And they're the ones responsible for the first park incident and are being hunted by the military?" Another nod. "Okay, so why would Jacob hate them," Eli asked. "It's not like he's fought with them or anything. He would have told us about it."

"How can you say that when you know that he's lied to us about a bunch of other things," Utopia said. "How do we know we can even trust him anymore?" Eli didn't respond.

"You want to know why I hate them," Jacob growled. "It's because they treated me like a slave! I wasn't born, I was cloned from the DNA of a velociraptor and a human. So was Lancer." Lancer's eyes widened, but his face didn't change otherwise. "We grew up as soldiers, trained to kill at any command. We were treated as weapons, and we were prisoners. Only a few people were nice to us, and could do almost nothing to support us.

"The only reason we were able to escape that hellish life was because when the U.S. and Costa Rican military attacked they captured us. They were going to execute us, but a few of the nice people convinced them to wipe our memories."

"Wait," Kaira spoke up for the first time. "That's why Lancer doesn't remember anything, right?" Jacob nodded. "Then why do you remember this stuff?"

"The terrorists attacked us before I could get wiped. I helped fight them and they let me keep my memories, as long as I didn't reveal myself to the public." He let all this information sink in as all of his 'friends' tried to process what they had just heard.

"If you want to know where I fit in all this," Leo piped up, "one of the women that was nice to you was my mother." Jacob's jaw dropped while Aaron and Naydeen's yes widened. "General Hakim of the Costa Rican branch injected himself with a serum of mixed dinosaur DNA and raped two women for an experiment."

Jacob interrupted him. "I knew that, but I don't know what happened to them."

"Will you let me finish," Leo hissed. Jacob responded by shutting his mouth. "Anyway, Hakim was trying to see if there was a way to make hybrids that was cheaper but just as effective as cloning and I am the result." No-one noticed Kaira quietly gasp as her eyes widened. "My mother escaped before I was born." Leo's hand balled into a fist and he bared dagger-like teeth, not afraid of hiding them anymore. "I've devoted my life to one day killing him." He didn't notice Kaira narrow her eyes and the slightest tint of orange enter her irises before disappearing.

Aaron walked towards him. "It looks like we misjudged you. I'm sorry about that, right Naydeen?" Naydeen just snorted.

"Eh, it's cool," Leo replied.

"So, what's your backstory," Collin asked.

"Naydeen and I inherited our powers from our grandparents, who were some of BioSyn's early genetic experiment test subjects. They got away and our families have been hunted ever since." His eyes began tearing up. "They got mine and I've lived with Naydeen ever since."

Naydeen walked up behind him and hugged him. "It's okay. You've still got me." Aaron wiped his eyes and nodded his head with a smile.

"Okay, this is entertaining and all, but this shit is just fucking weird," Eli said. "You're telling me that all of you are weird ass dinosaur crossbreeds?" All the hybrids except Lancer nodded.

"Prehistoric mammal too," Aaron added.

"Lancer and I are special," Jacob mentioned. "We are some of the first alpha rank hybrids, which means we can activate a sort of super sayan mode where our eyes turn red and we become more dinosaur. It's what happened when we fought at the river."

"They're prehistoric super soldiers," Charles said. "They were part of project Saurian Soldier."

Shamya interrupted him. "Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait, you know about this too? Who else knows about this little experiment?" No-one answered her.

"I know about it because my dad is an army general," Charles continued. "He was on the mission to capture the hybrids. My mom died on that mission." His eyes grew dark as he said that. "But I'm not mad at you. I was taught to forgive my enemies, because they don't always want to do what they do. You can't blame Somali and Arab boys that were forced to fight at a young age." Jacob smiled at him.

"I knew about the terrorists and the experiment, but I didn't know who the experiments were. I found out who you were after you guys helped me kill the allosaurus at the river. I suspected Jacob was one when I saw him back on the ship, but I didn't want to believe it. I finally had to accept it when I saw you and Lancer helped take down that allo. I hadn't fully forgiven you at that point and I probably never will, but at least I somewhat understand why you did what you did." He kept his face straight the whole time he said that.

"So that's why you hated us right after we got back the river," Lancer said. He hadn't spoken in a while.

"How are you feeling Lancer," Shamya asked. "You seem to be taking this pretty well."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm shocked and it's hard to believe this. I'm just good at hiding how I feel."

Kaira narrowed her eyes. "No, you're not Lancer," she said.

"Now that you mention it he has been a lot quieter lately… and more serious," Utopia agreed.

"It's his powers," Jacob said. "Being on the island has slowly activated his powers. I'm just surprised that he didn't go feral right after. Back when we were still captives you had the same attitude you do now. You almost never acted surprised and always kept and your composure even under the toughest pressure. I even thought you were going to be the alpha." Lancer nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay, back to what we really came here for," Charles said. "Collin, you called us up here because you had something to say."

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Collin turned back at the group and walked up to them. "I wanted to tell you all that Caleb shouldn't be on the council anymore." That got surprised looks and gasps from the group. All except for Aaron, Naydeen and Leo. "He's gotten too many people killed. It's time we do something about it."

"Collin, you do realize what you're saying right," Charles said. "He's got the hardest job here. He's the only one who's lead people out on missions."

Collin looked him straight in the eye. "My girlfriend died under his command! How many people has he gotten killed?! How many more have to die before someone does something about him?!" Collin was panting with furry at this point.

"So, Kyle got to you, too," Aaron said. "I can't believe you of all people would side with him."

"What do you mean Kyle got to him too," Eli asked.

"You didn't hear," Aaron answered. "Kyle is turning everyone against Caleb. He's talking about usurping Caleb. There are whispers of an uprising."

Charles chuckled. "This is starting to sound like a rebellion. Kyle might as well be a terrorist if you ask me," he commented. Collin's eye twitched angrily.

Collin was fuming. "I can't believe that you guys would let him get away with this," he yelled. "After he got so many of our tribe killed you're going to do nothing?!"

Charles punched him square in the jaw. "Collin calm down and listen for a minute." Collin was about to swing back when Leo stepped in front of him and bared his teeth in a hiss/growl. "Caleb did what he could, but you can't always save everybody. In his speech the first day we were attacked by raptors, what did he say? He promised he'd get all of us of the island. But he knew that was impossible. I could see it in his eyes. He knew that not all of us would make it, yet he still tried his best. You risk people dying every time you take a hunting patrol out. What if someone were to die under your command, and don't say that you wouldn't let that happen." Collin opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out.

"Kyle's trying to take over the tribe," Leo said. "He's going to turn as many people against Caleb as possible, but there are people who will disagree with him. He'll start a civil war and use Caleb as a scapegoat since he'd be the easiest to turn people against because he's the one who leads most of the dangerous missions. He was going to use you to start the war."

Collin's eyes widened. "Me? He was using me?"

"What, it wasn't obvious," Naydeen remarked. "You were so busy grieving over your dead girlfriend that you were easy to manipulate. He just had to place the blame on Caleb and problem solved, especially since people listen to you."

Collin's hands balled into fists. "He was using my girlfriend's death to control me," he growled. "I swear I'm going to kill him! I'm going to make him pay!"

"Woah, calm down tiger," Charles said. "You can't just barge in there and beat the crap out of him. It wouldn't look good if one of the council beat up on one of his underlings."

"Then what do you suppose we do," Collin asked.

Charles rubbed his chin and hummed in thought. "The best way to settle this and not cause a commotion is to beat Kyle at his own game. We spread our own rumors and quell the uprising before it begins." The others nodded in thought, all except for Aaron and Naydeen.

"Naydeen shook her head. "Nu-uh, nope. This is your problem, not ours. We were doing just fine on our own, and we can keep on being that way. Come on Aaron, we don't need this shit." She grabbed Aaron's hand and tried to walk away, but Aaron didn't budge. "Come on Aaron, this isn't our fight. We don't need to get caught up in this conflict. We can go on back and live on our own again." But Aaron gave her a certain look. "Aaron, we don't need to help them. The moment everyone finds out what we are they're going to think of us as freaks and monsters. That's why we had to hide our abilities in the first place," she pleaded, but Aaron still didn't move.

"Naydeen, this is our chance to get back at Hakim," he said. "I'm going to help them stop this rebellion and try to stop Hakim from getting anyone else killed. As soon as we save these people and get them off the island we can whatever we want." Naydeen looked him in the eyes for a moment before nodding,

"Fine, we'll help them," she said. "Besides, we owe them for saving us anyway." Aaron smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Okay, I think we all agree on stopping this rebellion," Collin asked everyone, eliciting nods from the whole group. "Okay, we've got a rebellion to stop." But as they went back inside Collin stopped for a moment, remembering what he heard earlier. _"Charles said that his mother was killed on the mission to take down the hybrids. My parents were in the marines and were close friends with his parents. They died on the same mission that his mom did. I was never told what happened on that mission, and neither was my aunt when she took me in. But my parents died same day they Charles' mom died. When I first met Jacob he always looked at me like he was sorry. He even avoided me. I don't want to believe it. It can't be true. It's not true! I'll ask him about it later, but I won't believe that he killed my mom and dad!"_

Leo suddenly spoke up. "Oh, I should also warn you; Hakim sent spies into the Untied States to find his missing experiments."

"I already knew he would do that," Jacob said. "I'm prepared for it."

Leo shook his head. "I don't just mean you, me, Lancer, Aaron and Naydeen. Did you think we were the only hybrids that escaped?" Jacob's eyes widened. "There might even be hybrids in the tribe." The group looked at one another.

"I say we help them any way we can," Lancer suggested. "If there are other hybrids here then we should protect them. We can protect them from Hakim." The rest of the group slowly started to nod their heads.

"But there are spies in the tribe as well," Leo said. "Hakim has hybrid soldiers too. And I'm afraid we'll have to watch out for them as well." The group looked at each other with questioning eyes. "So we have two jobs; stopping Kyle from tearing this tribe apart and finding out who is a traitor."


End file.
